Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Labyrinth
by Mink-chan
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has been destroyed, but one girl survives. With one chance to fix everything, Neo-Princess Serenity, daughter of an adult Chibiusa, must stop the catastrophic event that destroyed her home.
1. Dreaming, Hino Rei's Confusing Visions

**Author's Note**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is a copyright of Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, Kodansha and probably other people and companies bigger and more important than me. **

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Labyrinth, both the concept and any original characters belong to me, so please don't take them without asking.

When I first started writing this, I had seen only the R and S movies in Japanese. Although I had a fairly good idea of what was changed from the original to the DiC version, I wasn't really that familar with the little individual personality changes all of the senshi went through. As the fic progressed, I saw more of Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and this reflected in my writing.

Since there is no distinction between l and r in Japanese, in order to simplify all of the "Serenities" I've used:

Neo-Queen Serenity = formerly Tsukino Usagi and Sailormoon  
Neo-Princess Selenity = formerly Tsukino Chibiusa and Sailorchibimoon  
Neo-Princess Serenity = called Usa-chan. The daughter of Neo-Princess Selenity.  
(Selenity and Serenity are still pronounced the same way.)

Since at least one person has reviewed since I started updating again, I'll post a note here to clarify something. This fic was originally written in 1999. I was moving files onto my new computer when I ran across this and decided to finish reposting it now (2007). Therefore, as much as I love hearing from people who enjoy what they're reading, the story's pretty much going to stay as it is. Naturally any feedback about my style in general and things that might still apply to my current writing are always appreciated, and if something specific is confusing you as you read you're welcome to drop me a line.

* * *

**Prologue**

Smoke rose lazily from a few toppled buildings, and a hot wind fanned several fires burning out of control. The remains of an obviously once beautiful crystalline palace burned the brightest, as though the hungry flames knew what a precious thing they fed on.

"How could I do this?" On one side, long black hair hung in the face of a sixteen year old girl. She absentmindedly brushed at her hair, and wondered how it had come loose. The hair on the right side of her head was still held in a now slightly messy combination of a round and pointed bun. A double odango, her mother had always fondly called it. And true enough, for the girl's hair style was a combination of the way her grandmother, Neo-Queen Serenity, and her mother, Neo-Princess Selenity wore their hair. The rounder odango sat in the front, and the pointed sat half on top of the round and half behind them.

_Why am I thinking about my hair?_

A single tear slipped down her already dirty and tear streaked face.

_Is it because I can't accept the fact that my entire family and all of our closest friends are dead?_

The girl shuddered uncontrollably and doubled over with grief. She huddled that way for several long moments, and then suddenly clawed at the golden crescent moon on the middle of her forehead, tears pouring from her eyes.

"What good is the line of Serenity if it couldn't stop this from happening? Does the bloodline even matter if all it causes is grief?"

Blood flowed beneath her fingertips as she savagely tore at her forehead.

"Why couldn't you save them? Why _didn't_ you save them?"

She cried to an unknown source, to ancestors long since gone and forgotten, to anyone who could still hear her. "What good is the blood..." She trailed off into unintelligible sobbing and stopped slashing herself. There was a sudden scream in the distance which was caught up abruptly. The girl's head shot up and she looked in the direction of the scream.

"They're still here," she whispered softly to herself, "I thought they had all gone back into the Labyrinth." Looking around fearfully, she gathered the remains of her torn silver and white dress around her and scurried to a small overhanging ledge, all that remained of a once beautiful bridge.

_I don't want any of those flying ones to see me... I have to help that girl though...if she's still alive. It's my duty as the Princess...as the only surviving member of my family. Serenity, princess of Crystal Tokyo, and the remaining survivor of the Silver Millennium._

She felt better for reminding herself of who she was, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind whispered, _But you were never there at the Silver Millennium. Everything you hail from lies at your feet in ruins._

Her face crumpled slightly, and she whispered, "So what? My grandmother was from the Silver Millennium, and if the Silver Millennium existed in this time, I would be from there as well."

_The Silver Millennium lies in ruins as well. You are the princess of ruins. You are the princess of nothing. You are the princess of-_

"Stop it! I can fix this! I can...can...I can..." She started crying again, and bit her lip until it bled.

_Steady Serenity, you can handle this. Steady Usa-chan. You can fix this. You can make it right..._

_After all_, that annoying doubt in her head whispered, _You're the one who did this in the first place._

"I...I did." The admission hurt her worse than any barb about not being a princess, and she screamed, "Pluto! Why did you let me do this? Sailorpluto!"

* * *

**Chapter One: Dreaming, Hino Rei's Confusing Visions**

A girl with lovely, raven-black hair tossed restlessly in her sleep, her face twisted as if she were in pain.

"No," she whispered softly. "No!"

_She was in darkness, and a flash of pink caught her eye._

_ Horribly familiar and yet somehow frighteningly, foreignly different laughter echoed all around her. _

_ A green dress, beautiful, but torn and stained appeared and then immediately vanished._

_ A girl that looked like...Usagi?...looked over her shoulder at the dreamer and then dissolved into flickering sparks._

_ A rose dripped blood, caught fire, and melted beyond recognition. _

_ Red eyes were hunting her, a dark energy reached out... _

_ A red crystal with the symbol of Mars hovered just out of reach and was pulled away from her, hurled away into a dark and twisting doorway that looked ready to collapse. _

_ The ginzuishou appeared before her, pushing back the darkness, offering comfort, but as she watched it turned black and finally shattered in glittering pieces which impaled a row of fuku-clad senshi._

_A flight of stairs appeared at the dreamer's feet, and as she watched, the toy known as Luna-P rolled slowly down them. It passed the dreamer, and she turned to find Chibiusa standing next to her. The ball bumped the child's feet, and she looked down at it sadly and whispered, "It's broken." A tear rolled down her cheek, fell through the air, and became a crystal. It drifted to the dreamer's hand, but when it landed she ignored it._

_ Chibiusa whispered something to Usagi, who became Neo-Queen Serenity, and they both turned their backs to her._

_ The crystal fell from her hand and burst into flames._

"NO!"

The dreamer screamed and sat straight up. Her hair was tangled around her from tossing and turning, and her body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She panted heavily, and her violet eyes darted around the confines of the darkened room. Crickets chirped quietly outside, and a soft breeze was rustling the leaves of the trees directly outside the temple. She put a shaking hand to her face and wiped at eyes suddenly filled with tears. Taking deep breathes, Hino Rei finally managed to calm down enough to stop shaking.

"I've got to tell the others. This is too important to wait until morning." She grabbed her wrist communicator and called the other senshi.

Mizuno Ami, who was Sailormercury, was the first to respond to the call. She sounded wide awake, and her voice was filled with nothing but concern.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong? Why are you calling so late at night?"

"Ami-chan," she answered shakily, "I need you to come over to the temple right now. I've had a dream."

"I see." Ami's voice held only a calm acceptance, and she neither pressed Rei for further details nor demanded some proof that this particular dream was more significant than any other. Just as Rei trusted Ami with the technological side of things, Ami had complete faith in Rei's spiritual abilities. "I'll be right there."

Kino Makoto, called Mako-chan, and Sailorjupiter, was the next to pick up. Her voice sounded sleepy, but also concerned.

"Hello?"

"Mako-chan? It's Rei. I need you to come to temple right away."

"Why? It's the middle of the night and I have a test in math tomorrow!"

"I know it's late. I'm sorry. I-" Rei's voice caught in her throat for a moment, and she cleared it before continuing. "I had a dream."

Mako's voice was suddenly filled with worry, and the last traces of sleep disappeared from her reply. "It has you that shaken up? Don't worry, Rei-chan. I'm on my way."

It was almost a full minute before either of the other two girls who made up the sailor senshi picked up. Finally, after she had nearly given up, a sleepy voice Rei was fairly sure was Aino Minako, Sailorvenus, yawned into the communicator before mumbling, "Did this thing go off? Artemis. Wake up. Did this go off? Hello?"

"Minako-chan?"

"Yes." There was another large yawn followed by an indignant yell Rei recognized as Artemis, Minako's talking cat.

"I need you to come to temple. It's important. I've had a dream."

"What? A dream?" A long yawn. "Hold on Rei-chan." Another yawn. "I just need to...wake Artemis up. We'll-" Yawn. "be there in a little while." Rei doubted that the two would arrive "in a little while," but the sound of Minako's sleep-filled voice made Rei smile.

Moments after Minako's voice faded from the room, the last members of the sailor team responded.

"Rei? This is Luna. Is everything okay?"

"Luna! Let me guess, Usagi couldn't be bothered to get up and answer the communicator herself." Luna, Sailormoon/Tsukino Usagi's guardian, was a talking black cat similar to Artemis. She sighed, and responded, "I'm sorry Rei, but you know how she is. Is this urgent business for the senshi? If not, I'd rather not have to try and wake her up. She can be violent when she feels that her rest is being threatened, and I'm none too nimble this late at night."

"Luna...I've had a dream."

"Oh." The cat sighed again. "Don't worry Rei. I'll get Usagi there if I have to drag her by her hair."

"Thank you, Luna." Normally the thought of Usagi being dragged around in the middle of the night by her hair would have made Rei laugh, but the horrible dream hung over her head like a storm cloud, putting a damper on everything.

"And then the crystal fell out of my hand and burst into flames." Rei started shaking again, and Ami put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know what the dream could mean, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked from her sitting position on the temple steps. The dark-haired girl shook her head mutely.

"Don't worry," Ami said comfortingly, "We'll figure it out."

Before she could say anything else, Usagi's loud snoring cut through their quiet conversation. Rei frowned and nudged the sleeping blond with one foot. Usagi rolled down a step and landed on her face.

"Ow! I'm awake! I was listening!" She proclaimed loudly. Makoto pounced on her from above and covered her mouth, whispering, "Be quiet, Usagi-chan! Do you want to wake everybody up?"

Usagi mumbled, "Sorry," around Makoto's muffling hand. After the bigger girl had released her, Usagi muttered, "I noticed that no one bothered to wake up Minako-chan up. Am I the only one not allowed to sleep?" Her tone began to sound whiny and Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're the _leader_, Usagi. We shouldn't _have_ to keep you awake. You should already be paying attention!"

Usagi began to bawl, but Luna snapped, "Be quiet! We don't have time for this. We have to figure out what that dream meant. The fact that Chibiusa was in it could bode poorly for the future."

Usagi's waterworks immediately shut off, and looking confused she asked, "What does Chibiusa-chan have to do with a silly old dream?" Everyone stared at her with exasperation, except for Minako, who was snoring softly.

"Idiot! Don't you listen to _anything?_" Rei glared at her. Usagi started bawling again and Makoto tackled her and pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but you're going to get us in trouble."

When Usagi finally managed to wiggle free of Makoto's crushing restraint she crept over to where Minako lay peacefully sleeping. With an evil look, she lifted one foot to kick the sleeping girl down the stairs. As her foot moved forward, it caught on a loose spot on the ground and she lost her balance. With a shriek she fell on top of Minako _and_ Artemis, who had been batting at Minako's face. Minako awoke with a scream and joined Usagi in an earsplitting duet.

Moments later, a light went on within the temple. Rei's eyes widened with alarm and she said, "You have to go. If Grandfather catches me out here in the middle of the night I'll be doing _all_ of the chores around the temple for the rest of my life! Meet me here tomorrow after school. I'm going to try a fire reading."

Everyone but the two struggling blonds and the smashed Artemis nodded their agreement.

"Tomorrow then." Makoto and Ami took off into the darkness silently, followed a short time later by a limping Usagi, Minako – who was rubbing her head with one hand and sleepy blue eyes with the other – and two cats, one looking decidedly flatter than the other.

Rei smiled slightly as she watched her friends make their way away from the temple. However, when she was alone in her room, the feeling of dread returned, and she spent a sleepless night worrying about what the future held.

0

The next day was difficult for all of the senshi, and each spent an anxious day worrying that another battle awaited them in the near future. An exhausted Rei was surprised and frustrated to find that she was near tears on several occasions, and Minako couldn't keep her attention on anything for more than a few minutes. At lunch, Mako-chan could only stare at her beautifully prepared bento before pushing it to one side. The normally calm Ami went through pencil after pencil during an exam that afternoon after she pressed too hard and snapped the tips. And Usagi, normally cheerful and without a care in the world, might have seemed normal to a stranger, but those who knew her could tell that she had something weighing heavily on her mind. It was almost a relief when they could all leave school and head to the temple; even if a new enemy had arrived, anything would be better than not knowing what was to come.

0

"Tell me what I need to know about this new dream. Please!" Rei's voice had a slight edge of desperation behind it, but the fire stayed level and revealed nothing to her. She chanted softly again for a minute before saying, "Please great fire, enlighten us as to what we must do!" The fire still revealed nothing, and Rei was forced to admit defeat, saying, "I'm not getting anything at all. No feelings, no images, nothing. I don't understand. With a dream that vivid, I should have no trouble seeing _something_ in the fire. The threat seemed powerful."

"Maybe you did it wrong, Rei-chan." Usagi slid up next to her and peered into the fire. "Maybe you asked it wrong or something."

Rei's face turned red, but all she said was, "Maybe you should move away before your hair accidentally catches on fire."

With a squawk, Usagi scooted backwards away from the blaze.

"I wonder if we could figure out what the dream meant if we try and figure it out one image at a time." Makoto said thoughtfully.

"Mako-chan is right," Ami spoke up, "It may indeed be possible for us to understand the dream more fully if we try to analyze it a fraction at a time."

"Well," Rei said, "The first part of the dream was a short glimpse of pink, followed by laughter. I don't know how to describe the laugh. It sounded like something I've heard before, which might mean that the rest of you have heard it before too. It was like...I don't know. Like...I can't explain it!" Rei bit her lip with frustration.

"That's okay," Ami said soothingly, "We'll skip that part. The next part was about a ripped dress, right?"

"That's right. A ripped, sickly, greenish-black colored dress. Then, there was an instant when a girl that looked like odango-atama seemed like she was looking at me. She had the same blue eyes, but she had black hair, and there was something strange about her hair style. The odango were wrong somehow..." Her brow creased as she struggled to remember.

"Don't call me odango atama, Rei-chan!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think!"

Usagi looked as though she was about to start whining again, but a look from Luna kept her quiet.

"That's it!" Rei's face lit up with excitement. "The odango on the girl's head. She had the round ones like Usagi wears, but she also had the pointy ones like Chibiusa-chan."

"Huh?" Minako looked at her with confusion and asked, "How did she do that?"

"The round odango were in front, and the pointy ones were sort of sitting partially behind them and partially on top of them. I told you, it looked like a combination between Usagi and Chibiusa-chan's hair."

"Her hair really isn't the issue here." Ami waited until they were paying attention again before continuing. "The important thing is that she looked like Usagi-chan and had a similar hairstyle. That would suggest another relative, yes?"

"Yes," Rei agreed quietly. "Probably another one from the future, since I've never had a vision of something that has already passed."

"Okay," Makoto said, "The next part of the dream was about a rose, right? It caught on fire after dripping blood, and eventually melted."

Usagi was obviously only listening to parts of the conversation, but she immediately piped up with, "Mamo-chan is probably the rose. After all, he uses roses constantly."

Ami blinked thoughtfully and replied, "You're probably right. The rose is the logical choice to represent Mamoru-san."

"That blood part doesn't look promising for him though," Luna chimed in.

Artemis, not to be left behind, added, "and the bursting into flames part probably isn't good either."

Usagi, suddenly serious, said, "You don't think Mamo-chan is in danger do you?"

"Well," Minako said thoughtfully, "I don't see how a bleeding rose could be something good..."

Usagi's eyes filled with fear and she said, "We have to warn him! I don't want anything to hurt him. Maybe the senshi could protect him. You know, follow him around during the day or something."

Rei rolled her eyes and replied, "And which one of us should skip school to trail behind him?"

Usagi's bottom lip began to tremble, and Rei immediately abandoned her sarcasm to put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder, whispering, "Don't worry. We'll protect him somehow."

"Thank you, Rei-chan." She said softly.

Makoto had moved on to the next part of the dream. "The next part was about red eyes."

"Chibiusa has red eyes." Usagi said immediately. After the possibility of her Mamo-chan being in danger, she had taken a focused interest in the conversation.

"Maybe something happened to her in the future?" Artemis suggested.

Rei said, "The next part had to do with a red globe that had the sign of Mars on it flying away from me and disappearing."

"That probably symbolizes the loss of your powers, or losing control of them," Luna said. "The fact that it flew through a collapsing doorway would show that it was taken to a place where you couldn't go, or couldn't get control of."

Ami asked with surprise, "Can the senshi lose control of their powers?"

Luna and Artemis both shrugged, and Artemis said, "I can't remember it ever happening, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible. You girls have done things that I never thought possible."

"It's good to know you have faith in us," Rei said dryly, and Mako snorted with laughter.

Artemis blushed and responded, "You know that isn't what I meant."

"Okay, the next part was about the ginzuishou. It was protecting us,"

"Of course it was," Usagi put in smugly. Rei glared at her sideways and Usagi blushed and fell silent.

"But it turned black, and then-"

"There's a flaw in the ginzuishou."

All heads turned in the direction of the new voice.

A girl that looked surprisingly like Usagi stepped from the shadows and into full sunlight. She matched Rei's description perfectly, right down to the double odango. She wore a simple blue dress that hugged the waist but flared at the knees.

"I had to come back and tell you. Crystal Tokyo is going to fall."


	2. A Strange New Girl, Usagi has Another Da...

**Chapter Two: A Strange New Girl, Usagi has Another Daughter?**

"The girl from my dream," Rei hissed softly and reached into her kimono for a ward. The other girls got warily to their feet and moved closer together, Usagi standing in the center.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked. Her voice was guarded, but not unfriendly.

The girl hesitated before saying, "Pluto told me I could come back here and try to fix things. Are you the one who has the ginzuishou?"

Without waiting for an answer she peered at all of the girls and said, "Of course you are. I'd recognize the five of you anywhere. You look younger, but I would still know the women who raised me."

"Come to think of it" Ami murmured softly, "She _does_ look remarkably like Usagi-chan. I wonder..."

"Are you Usagi-chan's daughter?" Minako asked the strange girl.

The girl hesitated for another moment, as though she was afraid to reveal her true identity, but finally she shrugged and responded, "I'm from the line of Serenity, yes. But no, I'm not Usagi's daughter."

Luna was now carefully looking over the dark-haired newcomer and shook her head with amazement, saying, "If you're not Usagi and Mamoru's daughter, you certainly could pass as her. You look more like her daughter than Chibiusa-chan does."

The girl paled and she snapped, "She looks like her parents and I look like her!" Her blue eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized she had revealed her identity.

"You're Chibiusa-chan's daughter?" Usagi exclaimed with surprise. After a moment of thought she added, "Then that would make you my granddaughter, right?" At the girl's affirmative nod, Rei snorted with laughter.

"Usagi's a grandmother," Rei chanted in a soft, sing-song voice. Usagi responded by sticking her tongue out, which Rei soon copied. Ami laughed with embarrassment, and Mako-chan and Minako looked the other way. The strange girl blushed slightly and stared at Rei and Usagi with amazement.

"And I never believed it when Grandmother and Mars-san told me they used to fight all the time," she murmured softly to herself.

Luna, remaining cautious, said, "How do we know you're telling the truth about who you really are? Don't be offended, but we can't trust everyone who walks up to the temple."

The girl flushed slightly and she stammered, "I don't know. I'm not used to people not knowing who I am..." She trailed off and seemed to be fighting tears.

"She doesn't seem to be too good at dealing with decisions, does she Luna?" Artemis looked at the girl with a mixture of pity and confusion, adding, "I don't see how a princess of Crystal Tokyo could be so timid."

"I don't know Artemis, if she really is Chibiusa-chan's daughter she isn't very important politically. She may be nothing more than a figurehead."

The girl fidgeted as the cats talked and Rei and Usagi fought, waiting for someone to speak to her directly. Finally, Ami walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped, but didn't move away.

Ami smiled gently and softly said, "Don't be afraid. If you are who you say, we're going to do everything we can to help you. It's our duty to protect Serenity and her children."

"Thank you," The girl whispered gratefully, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh! You poor thing! Don't worry, we're here for you."

Mako-chan crept up and added, "Yeah, the senshi will protect you." She clenched her fist, saying, "Nobody hurts Usagi-chan while we're around."

Luna, seemingly finished with her conversation with Artemis, walked up to the three girls and said, "What's your name?"

Hearing something she finally knew how to answer, the girl drew herself up proudly and replied, "Neo-Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, known as Usagi or Usa-chan to my close friends and family. Third in line for the throne, heir to Neo-Queen Serenity-sama and Neo-Princess Selenity-sama, my grandmother and mother."

"Did you notice that Sailormoon wasn't in her list of titles?" Minako whispered softly to Makoto.

Before Mako-chan could respond, there was a massive explosion of concrete at the bottom of the steps leading to the temple. In a cloud of gray dust, a shadowy figure flew through the air above them. Squinting and coughing, the girls craned their necks upward.

"What is that?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Henshin yo!" Luna shouted as she and Artemis sprinted for the relative safety of the temple.

"Moon Crisis!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make-UP!" They shouted simultaneously.

In swirling colors and a few flashes of light, the girls transformed into the Sailor senshi. Usa stood still, staring at the strange creature through the dust. She didn't seem impressed by the senshi's transformation, which seemed to miff Sailormars. It occurred to her that if Usa really was Usagi's granddaughter she had probably seen the senshi transform numerous times in the future. Her pride slightly appeased, Sailormars turned to face their new enemy.

The creature before them was beautiful. Obviously female, she wore a long, form fitting, black silk dress and had metallic, shimmering, crimson hair. Her skin was very pale, her face was delicate and fine-boned, and she had slender hands and fingers. A pair of huge, white-feather wings were settled gracefully over her shoulders, giving the illusion of a cloak of feathers. She reminded Sailormoon of the artist she had healed while the senshi were still fighting the Dark Kingdom.

Sailorvenus looked at the beautiful creature and whispered, "Are we sure she's evil? She doesn't look dangerous."

The creature held completely still and gazed at each of the senshi carefully. Apparently seeing nothing she was interested in, she ignored all of them except Sailormoon. When she looked at Sailormoon, she leaned forward slightly, carefully looked her up and down, and finally shook her head with slight disgust.

Sailormars chuckled softly at the look Sailormoon received, but before the blond, odango adorned senshi could respond, the creature made an odd whistling noise in her throat.

Staring at Usa, she moved forward slowly, taking in every detail of the girl's appearance. The whistling grew slightly louder, and seemed to take on the notes of a soothing song. Usa looked slightly intrigued, but didn't seem to be affected by the strange music in any other way.

Sailormercury, noticing Usa's lack of a reaction to the music, ruled out the idea of hypnotism and murmured, "I wonder what that creature is doing? Trying to soothe the prey before the strike?" When what she had just said fully sank in, Sailormercury jerked her head towards the creature with alarm and shouted, "NO!"

She launched herself into action and tackled the frozen Usa seconds before a barrage of razor sharp feathers went shooting from the creature's wings.

Sailormercury's head hit the cement, and her body went limp. Usa looked down at the prone senshi with horror and then up at the approaching creature. It looked just as angelic as it had when it first appeared, but the soft, white feathers now gleamed with an ominous metallic sheen.

"Mercury?" She whispered in disbelief as she shook the girl's shoulder slightly. The blue-haired senshi didn't move, and the shaking caused her hair to fall back, revealing a lump that was already starting to swell on her forehead.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of flame shot from Mars' hands.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Numerous orbs of green energy shot from Jupiter's spinning form.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus smiled and blew a golden kiss.

The triple attack raced towards the creature, which threw out dozens of feathers in retaliation. The result was a massive explosion that threw Usa and the unconscious Sailormercury several feet away from the others. The creature began making its way towards Sailormercury and Usa again when Sailormoon pulled out her moon kaleido scope.

The creature, apparently sensing the severe threat the weapon posed, stopped moving. Every muscle in her body tense, she held completely still as Sailormoon shouted, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

At the last second, the creature took to the air again. Using her wings, she easily gained height and hovered over all of the senshi. Usa and Sailormercury remained in the path of Sailormoon's attack.

"No! Stop!" Sailormoon made a pulling motion with her hands in an attempt to stall her attack, but it rushed towards the two helpless girls without slowing.

Time seemed to slow down.

Usa looked at the upcoming attack with huge eyes, the senshi all began calling out attack phrases, knowing that they wouldn't be used in time to cancel Sailormoon's attack. Sailormoon scrambled to her feet and and ran towards her prone friends, while the creature hovered overhead with a placid look on her face. At the last second, Usa reacted. "NO!" The girl screamed, and crossed her arms in front of her upper body and face, hands clenched in fists facing inward.

As the attack fell upon the hapless Sailormercury and Usa-chan, who was kneeling just in front of the fallen warrior, there was a silver flash of energy as a golden crescent moon flared to life on Usa-chan's forehead. She uncrossed her arms and threw them away from herself, opening her hands as though she could push the attack away from herself and Sailormercury. With a silver flash of light, the attack dissolved, and the moon kaleido scope shattered in Sailormoon's hands. The crescent moon stopped glowing and Usa collapsed on top of Sailormercury.

"I guess there's no doubting she really is Usagi-chan's granddaughter now, huh?" Sailorvenus whispered.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The creature, apparently blinded from the light of Usa's crescent moon, was rubbing her eyes frantically and didn't see the attack coming at her. The flame arrow pierced her body, and passed completely through. Black energy poured from the wound, and even though she landed, she didn't seemed to be seriously hurt.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The twin attack spiraled towards one of the creature's wings, and slower due to her loss of energy, she couldn't completely avoid it. The creature screamed, a musical flute-like sound, as the double attack tore a large chunk out of her right wing.

"Mars Flame-" The words died on her lips as the creature's eyes began to glow red. The feathers fell out of her wings, and her skin turned scaly and reptilian. Her wings became bat-like, and her delicate fingers turned into razor-edged talons. The creature hissed and charged at Sailormoon.

Sailormoon, now without a weapon, shrieked and ran from the attacking creature.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The creature fell to one knee, but quickly pulled herself up again. There were no visible signs of damage anywhere on her hide. Sailormoon tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Sailormoon, look out!" Sailorjupiter yelled, and she ran towards the creature. Sailormoon looked up to see a frightening reptilian face looming over her. She shrieked again, but at the same time, she flung herself at the creature. She stumbled back as Sailormoon hit her, and Sailorjupiter grabbed her leader around the waist, dragging her to safety.

A red rose flew through the air and embedded itself in the creature's throat. She stumbled back, clawing at the beautiful, but obviously dangerous flower. Tuxedo Kamen stepped closer to Sailormoon protectively and glared at the monster.

"Now everyone! Attack!" Sailormars yelled, followed directly by, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

A familiar voice weakly whispered, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." Being supported by a slightly dazed-looking Usa, Mercury smiled at them as her attack of shimmering streams of water joined the swirling ball of power. Mercury's added attack and Tuxedo Kamen's rose were enough to finally send the creature into death. With a final, ear-splitting shriek, she disappeared. A small gem hovered in the air for a moment before disappeared with a 'pop.'

0

"She failed me, Kage." The woman's voice was cold, and slightly angry.

A male voice responded, "Yes, My Lady, but you learned something valuable from her."

"Which was?"

"The princess is powerless in the past. She can't transform."

"Hmm...You may be right. That tenshi may have served her purpose after all. Although," she paused sardonically, "I wouldn't call her abilities as Neo-Princess Serenity powerless. She's just limited. If we can catch her without the senshi, she will collapse after releasing her energy. It would much easier to finish her that way..."

"As you say, My Lady."

A black gloved hand extended, and the gem that had disappeared when the tenshi was defeated reappeared. It hovered an inch above the palm of the woman's hand and spun slightly.

"I think we'll review this later. I need to think right now."

The crystal disappeared, and the male voice said, "Yes, My Lady. Until then however, I would like to send my own creature out; I have my own plans of course, and my task _is_ to gather energy."

"Very well, your tasks are your own. It isn't my concern what you do with your energy."

"Thank you. I will be at your call should you need me."

0

As the senshi watched, the golden crescent moon faded from Usa's forehead, leaving only a few strange scratch marks.

She smiled shyly and said, "I guess that proves my identity anyway."

Sailorjupiter had moved to help Sailormercury up, and Usa also got to her feet.

When Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen walked over to them, Usa winced and said, "I'm sorry about your moon scope; I didn't mean to break it."

Sailormoon rushed over to Usa and swept her up in an energetic hug, exclaiming, "I'm just happy you two are alive! Ami-chan is one of my best friends, and Chibiusa-chan would never forgive me if I accidentally killed her daughter!"

Everyone laughed, and Sailormoon carefully inspected Usa for signs of damage. Finally, satisfied that no harm, save a few bruises, had come to Usa, the senshi nodded with relief and detransformed. The others followed her example, including Tuxedo Kamen. Luna and Artemis cautiously came out of the safety of the temple.

"Nice work, girls!" Artemis said. Luna followed with, "Yes, it was quite impressive when you managed to destroy that creature without the use of Sailormoon's moon kaleido scope."

Usagi sniffled slightly and put in, "Yeah, but now I don't have a weapon again!"

Rei looked over at her and opened her mouth, a wicked look on her face. However, before she could say anything, Ami said, "Usa-chan, I think you need to tell us exactly what has happened in the future, about the ginzuishou, and why and how you got here."

Usa seemed surprised at Ami's use of the "chan" after her name, since it obviously wasn't a reference to her age, but smiled warmly and took a deep breath.

"Setsuna-san, er, Sailorpluto, was the one who first told me about the flaw in the ginzuishou. She told me that it was being used to control Neo-Queen Serenity and that Serenity didn't even know it. She said that the flaw was influencing the Queen, and that I was supposed to find a way to fix the flaw, or stop it from controlling her, or something..."

She shook her head sadly, "She didn't explain it to me very well. She said there wasn't time. Whatever it was she wanted me to do, I ruined it. The ginzuishou shattered, the Labyrinth went berserk, and Crystal Tokyo fell."

A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

Minako blinked with confusion and said, "Could you slow down and start from the beginning? That story doesn't make sense."

Usa took a deep breath and said, "It actually started years before I was born. Not all of the people in Crystal Tokyo were happy with the constant peace. Neo-Queen Serenity wanted to create something that would help the more 'energetic' people vent their aggressions, but would keep the peaceful aura the city held. So," Usa shuddered slightly, "She used the ginzuishou to create the Labyrinth. Pluto gave me this," She held up a mauve jewel, "and told me throw it up into the air when I was ready to tell you about the future."

She tossed the jewel up, and it hovered in place a foot about their heads. A mauve light suddenly shone brightly from the jewel, and they saw everything.


	3. The History of the Future, Usa-chan's Ch...

**Chapter Three: The History of the Future, Usa-chan's Childhood**

Neo-Queen Serenity cupped the shimmering gem known as the ginzuishou in her hands. King Endymion stood just behind her, hands on her shoulders. He was there to offer support and strength should the queen require him. All eight of the senshi stood in a half circle around their queen and king.

"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"

Neo-Queen Serenity took a deep breath, cupped the ginzuishou, and a silver light poured from her hands.

A massive flare of multicolored energy filled the area where there had once only been an empty hillside next to the palace, and a walled structure slowly appeared. It was plain enough on the outside, being squat and a dull brown that contrasted with the emerald hillside like an ugly wart on otherwise perfect skin.

"That's it?" Sailoruranus said skeptically. "That little thing is supposed to help people work out their aggressive urges? I could finish that little maze in less than an hour." She smirked, and a few of the other senshi glanced at her warily.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed with exhaustion and replied, "If you wish to try the Labyrinth you may. In fact, I would like Sailoruranus, Sailorpluto, Sailorsaturn, and Sailormercury to travel through it and give me your impressions."

Sailormars looked as though she was going to protest, but before she could say a word, Neo-Queen Serenity whispered, "I would like Mamo-chan and you to stay with me, Rei-chan."

The raven-haired senshi looked up at her queen with surprise, but narrowed her eyes when she looked at Serenity's face. There was a subtle shadow of exhaustion over her usually serene facade, and her skin was slightly gray looking. It only took Rei a moment to realize that the creation of the Labyrinth had taken more out of the queen than she let on.

***Time passes***

"Are Mars and Uranus back in the Labyrinth again?" Neo-Queen Serenity glanced over at Ami, who was balancing a stack of books on one arm and reaching for more with the other.

"Yes, and Sailorjupiter went with them." Ami hesitated for a moment before continuing. "They would never say anything, of course, but they're restless. They need something more, not fighting necessarily, but they have nothing to do with themselves. You've come to rely more on Endymion now that Chibiusa-chan has been born, and Rei-chan feels out of place. She doesn't know what to do with herself now that you're so busy all of the time. Mako-chan is different. I'm not sure she knows what she wants. I know _I_ don't know what she needs. Haruka-san may just like to blow things up." Ami smiled wryly and amended, "I think she may be restless because Michiru is restless."

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and responded, "I don't know what to do, Ami-chan..." She glanced out a window and saw Minako attached to the arm of an attractive man.

"Hmm.." she mused, "I wonder..."

***Time Passes***

"Oh, Luna! It's just wonderful!"

Neo-Queen Serenity giggled as though she was sixteen again and Luna smiled up at her, pleased that her queen was once again happy after such a serious stretch.

"The senshi have never been happier! Even Michiru and Haruka, although I don't know what happened to cheer those two up." Her forehead creased ever so slightly as she considered it, her expression highly similar to the confusion she had often shown in her youth, but she finally laughed and dismissed it as not important.

"Married! My senshi!"

"Well," she reconsidered, "Some of them, anyway."

Neo-Princess Selenity came softly into the room, and smiled when she saw her mother's happiness.

"Mama? Can I tell you something?" Her mother smiled gently and replied, "What is it, sweetheart?" Ever since the death of her beloved husband, Kenichi, Neo-Princess Selenity had been prone to sudden fits of crying and depression. At a loss of how to deal with one of their beloved royalty acting as a common human would, most of the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo had taken to avoiding her.

"I'm pregnant!" Her ruby eyes shone with a light that illuminated her entire face and body.

"I'm going to be a grandmother? Me? Oh, Small Lady!"

At hearing her old childhood nickname, Neo-Princess Selenity threw herself into her mother's arms, weeping.

"I was so relieved to find out! I thought I had lost Kenichi forever! But now, I'll have some of him with me always!"

Neo-Queen Serenity stroked her daughter's hair. When the princess finally looked up, the joy radiating from the queen's face was surpassed only by that of her daughter's.

***Time Passes***

Rei rocked her tiny daughter gently, smiling as the baby's wide violet eyes fastened on her mother's face with adoration.

"Rei-chan? Ami poked her head in the room and continued, "Serenity has asked to see all of us, so if you aren't busy..."

She trailed off and waited for Rei's reply, cradling her own swollen belly protectively.

"Of course." She set the baby gently in her cradle and quickly strode out of the room.

0

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the inner senshi, her closest friends, with a seriousness that alarmed them. Finally she said, "Michiru has given birth to twins."

Ami coughed with surprise and Minako looked at the others with confusion, thinking maybe she was missing something. Mako opened and closed her mouth a few times, but decided to avoid looking stupid by rocking her small son instead. Rei looked around at the other senshi and finally looked impudently at the queen. Her eyes sparkling with mischief, she said, "You silly odango atama! Michiru and Haruka can't have children, remember?"

The queen threw back her head and laughed musically, saying, "I swear to you, it's true. She gave birth last night, a boy and a girl. Tensei and Umina. When I asked who the father was, I thought Michiru was going to slap me. All she said, was despite what blood the children may have, Haruka was their father." She shrugged and added, "I left before things could get violent." The inner senshi laughed and marveled at the news.

***Time Passes***

"Children!" Artemis marveled, "And all during the same year too!"

Luna looked over at Neo-Queen Serenity suspiciously and asked, "Serenity, did you use the ginzuishou to insure their pregnancies?" Serenity giggled wickedly but didn't reply.

"I wondered how that happened!" Artemis exclaimed, "Mina-chan was very careful."

"It may turn out to be good for her," Serenity said, "It couldn't make her any less responsible." She sighed and added, "I didn't mean for the power to activate until after she was married. I never suspected she would break off the engagement."

She sighed and continued, "It's unfortunate that she refused to marry, but even more so that she won't tell us who Aikin's father is. It's not fair to the father or the son to be separated."

Artemis shook his head and said, "It may be for the best, she wouldn't tell even me, and she confides almost everything to me. It may only hurt Aikin if he finds out."

"It isn't honest," Luna protested, "Eventually he's going to be old enough to wonder where his father is."

"I'm surprised you don't trust Minako-chan's judgment, Luna." Serenity looked down at the cat with surprise.

"It's not that I don't _trust_ her, Serenity, it's that I'm worried about her. I don't want something bad to come of this."

"Don't worry, Luna. Even if Aikin's father _does_ turn out to be someone we could do without, the senshi will be here to protect her and Aikin."

"Mama!" Neo-Princess Selenity ran into the room and exclaimed, "Ami-chan has finally given birth! Her new daughter's name is Mizumi! Isn't this exciting? Mako with a son, Rei with a daughter, and even now Minako is with her son!"

"You forget your own daughter so easily?" Neo-Queen Serenity laughed softly and picked up the small baby from her cradle in the center of the room, rocking her softly.

The baby girl burbled softly and looked up them with crystal blue eyes. The queen laughed with delight and then gently set the little princess back in her cradle.

***Time Passes***

Three year old Usa laughed as King Endymion threw her up and down through the air. The queen and princess looked at them and laughed, but there was a slight shadow over their happiness.

"It started again today, Mama. They keep insisting that Usa-chan is your daughter, and that I'm confused and crazy for thinking that she's mine. They're saying that I went crazy after Kenichi's death and that you let me believe she's my daughter to keep me from doing something that might endanger the royal family.

"The resemblance _is_ remarkable," Neo-Queen Serenity commented and watched her beloved husband and granddaughter play together. With little Usa's black hair, heart-shaped face, and amazingly blue eyes, it didn't help matters that she adored roses above all other flowers.

"Indeed," Neo-Princess Selenity's voice was sad, but the obvious love for both her daughter and father was evident. She smiled at her mother's concerned looked and added, "Don't worry, Mama, I'm not going to go crazy anytime soon."

"That's good, Small Lady. I love you too much to lose you."

***Time Passes***

"If Neo-Princess Serenity-sama cannot control herself in the classroom, I'm afraid I'll have to punish her. She cannot come in late every day and then disrupt class when she finally does arrive. I've asked Ameno Mizumi-sama to help Serenity-sama with her studies, but _nothing_ gets through to that girl."

"I'll speak with her. Thank you." Neo-Queen Serenity pursed her lips with concern and wondered why Usa's teacher hadn't spoken with the girl's mother. Surely he didn't think a misbehaving child was the responsibility of the queen of the entire world?

"This has got to stop," she told Luna firmly. "It hurts my poor Chibiusa so terribly when they say that Usa-chan is my daughter and not her own."

The guardian cat sadly nodded her head in agreement, ignorant of what to say to ease her queen's unhappiness, and so remained silent.

0

"Usa-chan! You have to pay attention in class!" Mizumi smiled at her sweetly and added, "Don't worry, I'll help you if I can."

"Thanks, Mizumi-chan, but I don't need to study or pay attention." Usa frowned sadly and continued, "I'm not very important to the kingdom. My mama gets to be Queen if something happens to Grandma, and then me if something happens to Mama. But," she sighed, "Grandma has been alive for a very long time, and she has the senshi and my grandpa and the ginzuishou to protect her."

"Usa-san! You still have to learn these things! What if something bad does happen and you have to be the queen?"

"I won't need school for that! Grandma still doesn't know kanji, and she's the queen."

Mizumi considered that for a few moments, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her long, dark blue hair with her fingers. She finally said, "I think maybe it's okay because the senshi and King Endymion-sama are there to help her. My mom's pretty smart, and so is Endymion-sama."

Usa was about to protest that her grandmother was indeed smart, when the queen swept gracefully into the room.

"Would you excuse us, Mizumi-chan?"

"Of course, Serenity-sama."

When the girl had quietly left the room, Serenity turned and looked down at Usa, who was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Your teacher came to talk to me today. He said that you weren't paying attention in class, and that you were getting there late and distracting the other students."

"So what?" Usa snapped, "Nothing I do is important anyway! Everything is about the senshi and about you and mother. No one cares about what I do except for Mizumi-chan, and she cares about everyone!"

"Oh, Usa-chan! I had no idea you felt that way! Of course you're important! We all love you very much, and you're one of Mizumi's closest friends."

"I'm one of Mizumi's _only_ friends. The other kids don't like her because all she does is study. She never talks to anyone. They think there's something wrong with her.

"I'm surprised they aren't impressed with her study skills."

"Grandmother, no one studies all the time. We're only seven! Everyone wants to have fun, not study!"

"Poor Mizumi." Serenity sighed and murmured to herself, "I wonder if Ami would have been the same way if she hadn't had us as friends." Louder, and to Usa, she said, "Stay close friends with her, Usa-chan. She will always be loyal to you, and she loves you very much. She' s so fragile right now, don't do anything to hurt her."

Usa stared at her grandmother with amazement and retorted, "Who do you think I am? Mizumi-chan is my friend! I would never to anything bad to her!"

***Time Passes***

"See? I told you it would work! She'll have to cut her hair to get it loose now!"

The boy laughed raucously and scattered titters from around the classroom echoed him.

Mizumi looked up at Usa with devastated, tear-filled eyes and whispered, "I thought you were my friend..." She tugged at her knee-length, deep blue hair, struggling to free it from the glue covered text books.

Usa longed to apologize, but instead turned away. Mentally, she whispered, _I'm sorry Mizumi-chan, but I need friends besides you, and they said that this was the only way._

She quickly rubbed a hand on her uniform skirt, feeling like there was still glue stuck to her guilty fingers.

0

"I just don't understand it. I always thought Usa-chan and Mizumi-chan were such close friends."

Ami looked to her queen for answers, but Serenity shook her head mutely.

"We had to cut her hair up to her chin to get all the glue out," Ami said bitterly, "She cried herself sick before finally managing to settle down. How could Usa _do_ this?"

"I don't know, Ami-chan. I'm sorry. I don't know."

***Time Passes***

Thirteen year old Usa-chan smoothed her skirt down and perched on the end of her desk. She was early to class, and the only other people in the classroom were the children of the senshi.

Mizumi sat with her head slightly tilted over a textbook, her hair falling just past her shoulder blades.

Barano Shinoki, Makoto's son, and Aikin, Minako's son, were energetically discussing something in the front of the room.

Tensei, Michiru and Haruka's son, was sitting in the back corner, ignoring them all as he poured all his energy into reading a thick textbook. His dark green hair fell into his eyes occasionally, and the movement of his hand to brush it away was the only sign that he was a living person rather than a statue. His twin sister, Umina, sat on the desk in front of him, her muscular legs swinging gently as she talked animatedly to her brother. She didn't seem to mind the fact that he seemed to be ignoring her, and only stopped when she had to breathe.

Nichino Kazaki, Rei's daughter, was leaning on the windowsill of the room and gazing at a singing bird.

Usa felt alone.

She wondered when her usual group of friends would be arriving, and with a rush realized it would be soon.

She leaped off her desk and lightly ran to the classroom door. Yosho, the leader of Usa's friends, and the boy who had first dared her to glue Mizumi's hair down three years ago, was just coming through the door. She ran into him hard and fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Instead of helping her up, as he usually did, he looked down at her disdainfully and snapped, "Watch where you're going, idiot."

"What?" She looked up at him in shock. Although they hadn't ever formally gone on a date, it was fairly common knowledge that they were "together." Meaning, when Yosho wanted something, Usa was there to get it for him, and in return she was spared from all of the cruel jokes the group tended to play on the less assertive students. It was then that Usa noticed Megami hanging on Yosho's arm. Megami had been after Usa's spot of favor for weeks, but it hadn't occurred to the princess that her position was ever in danger.

Without even noticing, she had gone from being in control to being the first and easiest target of the day.

"Yeah," Megami whined at her in an annoying nasal grumble. "You stepped on my foot and scuffed my new shoes up."

Yosho moved forward and stepped on the edge of Usa's uniform skirt.

"Maybe we can use this ugly rag to clean your shoes, Megami."

_ Megami? They've been 'together' for a day, and he calls her by her first name?_ Usa thought wildly as she stared dumbly up at the group of bullies before her.

"Hey," a musical, but masculine voice said from behind Usa-chan. "What are you doing, Yosho-kun?"

"Shinoki-san," Yosho stuttered with surprise. It was rare that Shinoki took a part in things, but when he did, people moved out of the way. At only thirteen, the brown-haired son of Jupiter was already nearly six feet tall, with the mass to back up his height. He was solid muscle, but also highly intelligent. Despite the fact he had dreams of joining the royal guard, there wasn't a violent bone in his body, and Shinoki was content to sit and talk with his friends rather than pick fights, with bullies or otherwise.

Despite all of this, he looked incredibly formidable towering over the fallen Usa, and the fact that he was speaking to them at all frightened Yosho's petty group of thugs badly. After staring at Shinoki with a slight flame of rebellion for a few more moments, Yosho and his followers backed down and went to their seats.

Shinoki helped Usa to her feet without a word and walked back over to where Aikin was waiting for him.

***Time Passes***

Usa sat quietly in her desk, mechanically taking notes. She didn't look around or speak to anyone around her, and they ignored her as well. Her grades improved to a solid B average, and she stopped being late for school. When in the palace, she would find a bench deep within the rose gardens and disappear for hours. No one knew what she was doing, but no one wanted to question the crowned heir of Crystal Tokyo.

***Time Passes***

"There was nothing you could do! Calm down! Please! Try and control yourself." Neo-Queen Serenity put her arms around the sobbing woman, who in turn clung to her beloved queen and friend.

"I almost had it. I was so close...so close...I almost had it..."

"Don't worry," Serenity whispered coldly, "We'll make it pay for what it's done."

***Time Passes***

Usa sat in front of a mirror and methodically brushed her long, black hair. There was suddenly a slight ripple in the air, and Sailorpluto stepped through space and appeared in Usa-chan's room. She looked at the quiet girl with an unreadable look on her face for less than an instant, but it seemed as if something incredibly important passed between them.

"You are needed at last, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama."


	4. Pluto's Call, The Stolen Ginzuishou

**Chapter Four: Pluto's Call, The Stolen Ginzuishou**

The jewel stopped glowing, and fell from the air back into Usa's hands. The girls stared at each other in shocked silence, Usa-chan pale and slightly shaky.

"Why-" Mako coughed with discomfort and uncertainty before starting over.

"Why did Sailorpluto send us so much information about the future? Isn't she always saying that too much knowledge of the future is dangerous?" Rei nodded and continued Mako-chan's thought.

"Right, and yet she sent us specifics about our children."

There was an emphasis on the word 'children', and Rei's eyes shone slightly when she said it.

"What do you think, Ami?" Minako looked troubled. It was obvious that she was bothered by what she had seen of the future.

"Hmmm?" Ami replied absently. Her face was withdrawn, and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do you think about this little jewel Setsuna-san set us?" Usagi repeated helpfully.

"I think that..." Ami trailed off for a minute, and she stared at the ground. Finally, she looked up sharply and said, "I think she had no right to send us something like that! What did the things about our children have to do with Usa's mission?"

All of the girls quickly looked up at Ami's face when they heard her angry, almost accusing words. Usa-chan blushed with shame, she knew that it was her fault, that Ami must be upset because she knew Mizumi would be betrayed by a close friend.

_It always ends up being my fault_, Usa thought miserably, _Look at what I did to the moon kaleido scope._

"There must be a reason," Mamoru said comfortingly, "Sailorpluto hasn't led us astray yet, and I find it hard to believe that she would now."

"Besides," Luna said practically, "she _is_ loyal to Neo-Queen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo. We've seen that from past encounters with her."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Ami." Artemis added.

Ami looked around as her friends disagreed with her. She felt a flush rising to her cheeks, but rather than explain her uncharacteristic outburst she simply nodded.

"Okay. I put my trust in Sailorpluto."

"I still don't understand," Minako complained, "Where does the ginzuishou figure into all of this? And what did Sailorpluto tell you to do, Usa?"

Usa took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.

"I guess Setsuna wanted me to explain this part to you myself..."

0

The senshi of time stood before her, the Time Key with its Garnet Orb held loosely, but confidently, in one hand.

"Sailorpluto?" After Usa's mother had matured, Sailorpluto had stopped appearing almost completely, and in her place, Setsuna occasionally visited.

"Yes. It has been awhile, hasn't it, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama?" Although her visits weren't infrequent, Setsuna had never developed the same closeness with Usa that she had with Chibiusa.

"What are you doing _here_? Mother and Grandfather are out in the city somewhere, but my grandmother is around here somewhere."

When Sailorpluto didn't reply, Usa flushed slightly and offered, "Would you like me to try and find her?"

"Serenity-sama," Pluto said sternly, but not unkindly, "if I had wanted to talk to any of them, don't you think I could have teleported directly to them?"

Usa-chan blushed and murmured, "I guess you could."

"I've come to talk to you about the ginzuishou."

Usa was about to protest that she knew nothing of the ginzuishou, but something made her bite her tongue.

Pluto smiled slightly at the young girl's expression, but her face quickly grew serious again. "There's a problem."

Usa grew pale and exclaimed, "What?"

"There is a flaw in the ginzuishou. An imperfection. It warps the power that Neo-Queen Serenity-sama uses, and sometimes passes flaws onto her creations or healings. It makes them imperfect or incomplete in some cases. It makes the power she wields a dangerous unknown."

"I don't understand. Why don't you just tell Grandmother and Mother about this? They know more about the ginzuishou than I do, and Grandmother is the one who always uses it."

Pluto shook her head gently, her dark green hair shimmering slightly, laying on her shoulders like a cloak. "I can't. They won't believe me. Serenity is bonded too closely with the ginzuishou, and I think it may be influencing her somehow."

The beautiful woman sighed with unhappiness and continued. "I should have seen this coming. She has become too dependent on the ginzuishou. She uses it to solve all of her problems, and is confident that it will always remain the solution."

Usa frowned slightly and jumped to her grandmother's defense. "The ginzuishou _is_ the solution to all of her serious problems! It has never failed her before, and has saved her life, and the lives of Grandfather and the senshi, numerous times! How could she know that something would happen to it? In all the history of the Silver Millennium the ginzuishou has _always_ helped and protected the royal family!"

"Usa-chan," Pluto said soothingly, "I did not come here to pick a fight with you. I'm not blaming the queen for the flaw, or becoming too dependent on the ginzuishou. In fact, it may be _because_ of the flaw that she _has_ become so dependent upon it. As I have said, it's partially my own fault for not seeing this coming. It is also," she paused for a moment, an unidentifiable look on her face, "The fault of the guardians. It is their responsibility to guide and advise the royal family."

Usa was about to defend them as well, but bit her lip suddenly, saying, "Luna and Artemis _did_ retire, and Diana never helps anyone except Mother..." She didn't mention the fact that Diana was often rude to her on the rare occasion that they spoke, and that she never even bothered to address Usa unless Neo-Princess Selenity, Luna, or Artemis was present.

"It may be time to have a word with the guardians...and with the queen, about Diana's performance. She has a responsibility to the Kingdom, not just to your mother."

Usa was about to protest again, but Pluto held up a silencing hand.

"Don't bother, Princess. I've been considering talking to Neo-Queen Serenity-sama about Diana for awhile now, and this may be the time."

"All right." Usa said in a subdued tone, knowing that it was futile to argue with the far older, more experienced woman.

"In the mean time, you have to go and fix the ginzuishou."

"_What_?" Usa jumped to her feet with shock. "I don't know the first thing about the ginzuishou! I can't do anything!"

"Neo-Princess Serenity-sama!" Pluto said sharply, "Control yourself."

Usa's mouth snapped shut, automatically obeying a voice of authority higher than her own, and she looked up at Pluto's face imploringly, pleading, "You've got to tell Grandmother about this yourself! I don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start. She will believe you; she trusts you, and Mother trusts you, and Grandfather trusts you. They'll listen, don't worry."

Pluto shook her head firmly and replied, "It must be you. You will know what to do once you have the ginzuishou in your hands. It runs in your bloodline." Her face softened slightly, and she looked down at Usa was kindness, saying, "Try talking to the queen. As I have said, she may listen to you. If that fails, try to show her the darkness brewing in the Labyrinth. That should be proof enough."

This was the first that Usa had heard of a problem with the Labyrinth, but somehow she wasn't surprised. She had often had nightmares of the brooding maze when she was a child, and she knew that her Grandmother disliked the Labyrinth because it had been the obsession of several of the senshi at one point.

However, that had happened before Usa was born, and the problem had been taken care of. Now, only Sailoruranus ventured into the sprawling maze, and she never came out with more than a few minor scratches and injuries.

Even though she was sure of her own feelings, something made Usa continue to defend the life that she was used to, if not altogether fond of. "The Labyrinth is used to determine who is worthy to enter the service of the royal guard. The ones who make it through become second only to the royal family and the senshi. You know that, Sailorpluto. Why would the Labyrinth be a sign of darkness? Some of our most courageous and trusted warriors have passed through there."

"Do you think they become courageous and trusted by passing through that maze?" Pluto's response was calm and cool, and Usa was suddenly embarrassed at asking a question they both knew _she_ knew the answer to.

"No, of course not. The Labyrinth is just their final test. The end of their training." She paused for a moment and then quietly asked, "Do you know what that darkness is? I can feel it sometimes when I first wake up, so thick and heavy it almost seems like I'll choke on it, but when I wake up fully the feeling goes away and I can never be sure if it was a dream or real."

Pluto shook her head solemnly. "Even I cannot pierce the veil of darkness that hangs over the Labyrinth. It is the power of the ginzuishou, but twisted by some sinister intent. Only someone of your bloodline could see through the darkness, and your grandmother and mother are blind to the problem."

"I must be the light that helps them cut through the shadows." Usa was surprised at how determined she sounded and felt. It was true. She was the only one who could make things right.

Pluto smiled slightly and said, "You are indeed. Good luck, Princess. You will know what to do if you follow your heart and soul."

With a small parting wave, Pluto turned and vanished back to the Gates of Time.

0

Usa took deep breaths and smoothed the thick fabric of her dress. She picked at one of the small crystals ornamenting her sleeves. The dress was a replica of the ones both her mother and grandmother had worn when they were her age. However, the gold trim was replaced with silver, and the sleeves were longer, billowy, reaching to the elbow, and made from a thin, gauzy material that had tiny silvery crystal shards sewn into it. There was also tiny crystals hanging at her hips and crystal clips in her hair. Usa felt slightly idiotic being so dressed up in the middle of the day, but decided that she should approach her grandmother looking her best.

She strode quickly down a long corridor and finally reached the queen's office. Sailoruranus was standing guard, leaning casually against the door frame with one leg stretched lazily out in front of her. Usa knew that despite how relaxed the older senshi looked, she could be in a full attack stance in seconds.

"Good afternoon, Sailoruranus." The princess said politely, trying not to give away how nervous she felt. "Is my grandmother in her office?"

"She is." The woman's husky voice was cool, but there was a note of mischief under it that put Usa instantly on guard. Although Usa looked up to both Haruka and Michiru almost as older sisters, she had learned to be careful of Haruka's sense of humor. Much to her embarrassment, Usa had discovered that Haruka loved nothing more than to tease her at every opportunity. She never seemed to have the right reply at the right time, and Haruka seemed to thrive on seeing her blush.

"I never realized you looked so attractive in your full, formal, princess ensemble. I don't think I've seen you that dressed up since you were officially named heir." She chuckled softly and added, "It looks good on you, you should dress up more often."

When Usa didn't respond to her comment with a flippant reply or an embarrassed blush, Sailoruranus stood up straight and moved over towards the nervous princess. "Koneko-chan? Is everything okay?"

Startled at hearing Haruka's nickname for her when she had been very young, Usa jumped violently, her nerves tightly strung. "I'm okay. I just need to talk to my grandmother. It's very important."

Haruka slipped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze before moving to door and opening it, softly saying, "I don't know what you're up to, Koneko-chan, but good luck."

"Thank you."

Usa took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

Both Rei and Ami were in the room with Neo-Queen Serenity. Ami was leaning over the queen's massive desk and trying to sort a huge stack of papers. Rei, dressed as the Shinto priestess she was, was speaking rapidly, her hands moving to emphasis certain points. Neo-Queen Serenity was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn, and she had her head propped on one hand. When Usa quietly slide into the room, Rei stopped in mid-sentence and Ami's mouth dropped open. Serenity was so surprised to see Usa dressed in formal attire that her face slipped off of her supporting hand. Her face hit the desk with a thunk, but instead of wailing loudly as she would of when she was younger, Serenity gracefully got to her feet and moved to her granddaughter.

"Neo-Princess Serenity," She said formally, "what brings you to my office at this time of the day?"

"I must speak with you about a matter of great importance." The queen nodded for her to continue, and Usa hesitated, looking at Rei and Ami.

Serenity quietly spoke up. "If you two don't mind...we were almost finished here anyway..."

"Yes, of course," Ami said graciously, making her way to the door.

Rei hesitated for a moment and looked as though she was going to say something. Finally, she walked slowly towards the door, nodded her head at both of them, and softly said, "Good day, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama."

Both the queen and princess nodded their acknowledgment to the departing priestess, and Usa waited until the raven-haired girl had shut the door before starting to speak.

"I have to talk to you about the ginzuishou."

The queen looked at her granddaughter with surprise, but patiently waited for elaboration without interrupting.

"I-" She swallowed hard, "I mean, that is..."

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, she finally burst out, "you have to give me the ginzuishou!"

Serenity firmly took Usa-chan's shoulders and replied, "Are you in some type of trouble? Do you need help? _We_ can help you, don't worry. I doubt the power of the ginzuishou is needed however."

"No! You don't understand! I'm not the one in trouble. You are!"

Usa's eyes were wide with anxiety, and she kept nervously tugging at one of the crystal's attached to her waist.

"I don't understand, Usa-chan. Why am I in trouble?"

To the princess's dismay, she heard not just the gentle kindness that Serenity always seemed to display in both movement and speech but also more than a little doubt.

"You don't believe me."

Usa twisted her hands with an anxious disappointment, feeling as if she had swallowed a freezing boulder that lay heavy in her stomach, but before the queen could respond, the dark-haired girl exclaimed, "You have to listen to me! The ginzuishou is broken or something. It doesn't work right anymore. When you use it, the power isn't pure! Look at the Labyrinth! There's something wrong with that horrible maze, and it's all because of that crystal!"

Serenity looked uneasy for a moment, and Usa leaned forward eagerly.

Her hope was shattered when her grandmother shook her head slightly and said, "The power is pure. The Labyrinth has helped to train some very commendable warriors, and has never shown any signs that it is anything but pure."

With a sudden flash of inspiration, Usa exclaimed, "Ask Rei-san! She can use her priestess powers! She'll be able to sense the imperfection in the Labyrinth, and then she'll tell you that I'm telling the truth!"

Usa fervently hoped that Rei wouldn't fail her, not even sure that the woman's powers worked that way but sure that the priestess was the her last chance to convince her grandmother to give up the ginzuishou.

The queen sighed and walked to the door. She stuck her head out and said, "I need you to find Rei for me. Tell her I must speak to her at once in my office."

Usa heard Haruka's voice, and for a brief instant the woman's face was visible in the doorway. Usa's heart cried out for her to run to the woman for support, but she firmly told herself that the ginzuishou was her own responsibility. She flashed Sailoruranus a weak smile, and the senshi of the heavens was gone.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned back towards Usa and sighed with resignation, saying, "Now all we can do is wait for Rei-chan."

0

In the light of the fire, Rei's dark hair looked like someone had taken black ink and poured it down around her shoulders and body. It moved around her like liquid, framing her face and causing the fire to cast odd shadows on her serious expression. The violet color of her eyes was only intensified by the contrasting shadows and light, and she looked not quite mortal.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Ami whispered to Serenity, "How doing fire readings can so transform her? She looks as though she could be a spirit of the fire herself."

"If she didn't become a spirit of the shadows first," Serenity agreed.

The queen looked around the shrine and noted the agitation of Neo-Princess Selenity, a worry on her husband's face she knew matched her own, and the absence of Setsuna. She frowned slightly and whispered to Ami, "I requested for _everyone_ to join us. If Usa-chan is right, we have a very serious problem on our hands. The Labyrinth could be a potential threat to the city."

Ami shrugged helplessly and replied, "I couldn't even get in contact with Setsuna. She didn't answer when we summoned her."

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned slightly for a few more seconds and replied, "I'll have to talk to her later."

She opened her mouth to add something, but Ami shushed her and whispered, "I think Rei-chan is about to start." There was immediate silence around the room, and everyone stared intently at Rei.

0

"I'm sorry," Rei said finally, her hair damp with sweat and plastered to her forehead. "I've been trying for nearly two hours, and I can't find _anything_ that would suggest evil or corruption in the Labyrinth." She looked up at her princess and said more quietly, "I'm sorry, Usa-chan. I really did try."

The black-haired daughter of Selenity burst into tears and ran from the temple. Haruka looked furious and Michiru put a restraining hand on her shoulder. However, the eyes of the normally serene senshi of the ocean flashed with a dangerous fire. Neither of the two women liked to see Usa-chan upset, and they obviously disapproved of how the matter had been handled.

"It was the only way."

The two women looked up with surprise to see Hotaru standing before them. Her lavender eyes shone with knowledge that betrayed her true age. Despite the fact that she looked eighteen, she was much older. Sailorsaturn, as well as Hotaru, was usually very quiet and unobtrusive, and both had forgotten she had attended the reading.

"It was the only way," She repeated softly, stressing the word 'only' slightly to emphasize her point. "If Neo-Princess Serenity-sama had been right, we would be in a state of emergency. Everything you see around us is due to the power of the ginzuishou. If there had been a flaw it could indicate that the whole city is in danger. As senshi, wouldn't you have wanted to see Rei perform the reading, to prove to yourselves that the ginzuishou was truly flawed?"

"I suppose so," Michiru replied thoughtfully. Haruka clenched her fist tightly and snapped, "Maybe. But not at the cost of Usa-chan's happiness. She's brokenhearted at being wrong, and what's worse she has now been embarrassed in front of all of us."

"It was the only way."

Hotaru didn't wait for a reply, she turned and strode out of the temple.

Haruka growled, "I hate the way she acts now. Ever since she reappeared as Sailorsaturn she's been different. She isn't the same girl anymore. She's always acting as though she knows more than we do, and sees more than we see."

"Maybe she does. She _is_ a very powerful woman, Haruka. She is not the young girl she looks like, she is a very powerful, experienced senshi, and her power is mostly likely second only to Neo-Queen Serenity-sama."

Haruka brooded silently and the two slowly sauntered from the temple.

0

Usa ran through the hallways at top speed, and even though blinded by tears, she ran confidently down corridors she had known all her life.

"I have to get to the ginzuishou," she whispered softly to herself, "Pluto said I would know what to do if I just followed my heart. I can still fix this, whether Grandmother wants to help me or not."

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably closer to a few minutes, Usa finally reached the chamber that held the ginzuishou.

A perfect sphere, the magnificent, shimmering crystal floated in the air inches above a white pedestal.

_ It so beautiful,_ Usa thought with awe, _it's hard to believe that this wonderful thing could be the creator of that terrible Labyrinth._

She stood completely still and gazed at the dazzling gem for a few moments before mentally shaking herself into action.

_I've got to hurry. It won't take them long to figure out where I've gone._

She moved quickly up to the pedestal, and before she could loose her nerve, the princess of Crystal Tokyo snatched the ginzuishou from the air.

Usa gasped loudly and whirled around.

She was in an unfamiliar hallway.

Everything around her seemed slightly out of focus and ethereal. She turned slightly and looked over her shoulder. The corridor seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions. It took her a moment to realize that her fist was clenched tightly but when she opened it there was nothing but a handful of sparkling glitter there. She brushed her hand against her dress to get the dust off, wincing as her finger caught on one of the crystals on her dress. Popping a bleeding finger in her mouth, she slowly crept down the hallway.

_Where am I?_

The walls seemed to be made out of crystal, and glowed with an inner light.

_Is this the ginzuishou? Have I somehow linked with it by touching it?_

The walls pulsed softly in reply and Usa-chan slowed to a stop.

_Are the walls responding to my thoughts?_

Pulse

_I don't understand..._

Her head was being to feel strange, and she pressed a hand to her forehead.

_There was something I had to do...something..._

Pulse

Usa began to get dizzy.

_I came here for a reason._

** You came here to help yourself. To save yourself, **a strange voice whispered from the walls.

_Yes_... She thought groggily, _Gran-, no, Neo-Queen Serenity was chasing me. She wanted... wanted..._

She passed a shaky hand over her forehead again, amazed at how hot her head felt. Carelessly and unconsciously, Usa used her injured hand and left a streak of blood on her face which crossed over the golden crescent moon emblazoned on her forehead.

She was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

She couldn't breath, couldn't think.

Usa gasped for air, instinctively crossing her arms over herself for protection.

A black sludge oozed around her like paint and licked at her feet. It almost reminded her of a thick wave of tar, but it throbbed with violent flashes of red and purple light that tar had never possessed. She gasped for air and tried to summon the power of Serenity to her. She felt her power flutter, and the crescent moon on her forehead momentarily flickered with a feeble silver light before growing dim again.

Sobbing with the effort, Usa tried again. The dark ooze climbed up along her dress and wrapped firmly around her waist, tightening and constricting her ribs. She coughed and began to feel weaker.

"Mother, Grandmother, Setsuna, everyone. I've failed you. I'm sorry." She began to black out, and shut her eyes as the ooze climbed to her throat and up to her face.

As her eyes slid shut, Usa saw her mother beaming as she took her first wobbly steps. There was the rose garden in full bloom as her mother rocked her softly after a nightmare. Staring wide-eyed at Rei as the priestess told her a ghost story. Michiru laughing softly as Haruka threw the little princess into a fountain, a devilish look on her face. Hotaru smiling gently as she healed the daughter of her best friend. Setsuna laughing as a little girl with double odango made horrible faces while eating carrots. Minako laughing and swinging Artemis around wildly to cheer up a sobbing little girl with a scraped knee. Mizumi laughing and waving for her to hurry up. They were probably going to get a snack after school. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity smiled with a quiet pride when she was officially named an heir of Crystal Tokyo.

A tear gathered on Neo-Princess Serenity's eyelash and slowly slid down her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open, and were filled with the ooze. She was blinded, and gasped. The second her mouth opened, it too was filled with the terrible sludge. It was thick and filled her throat until she gagged. She felt her resolve slipping again, and began to fall back into despair.

_No! I will not fail them!_

The crescent moon flared to life on her forehead and a silver light poured from it. She threw her head up and her arms out to either side of her, and held them still. Silver light shone from her forehead and pushed the ooze away from her. Her arms slowly dropped to her sides and a dome of silver light encased her. The ooze was pushed away from Neo-Princess Serenity in all directions, and she took a deep breath. She slowly raised her arms above her head, palms facing the ceiling, arms straight. However, before she could move further, the floor shook violently and she fell to the ground, her power distracted and broken.

The ooze poured over her, and with her last drop of strength, she pushed with all her power.

There was a shattered noise and Usa-chan lost consciousness.


	5. The Power of the Labyrinth, Crystal Toky...

**Chapter Five: The Power of the Labyrinth, Crystal Tokyo Falls**

"Neo-Princess Serenity-sama. Wake up!"

The voice was too commanding to ignore. Serenity groaned weakly and slowly opened her eyes. Her dress was torn and dirty, and one of her odango was coming loose. She weakly pulled herself into a sitting position and peered around the darkened room.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Her head weaved weakly back and forth as she tried to pierce the darkness. She couldn't quite remember how she had gotten here...

A weak light appeared in one corner. It wavered slightly, and Serenity clambered to her feet, shrinking away from it. The light flickered and looked as though it was going to go out. However, it brightened suddenly and solidified into the form of Sailorpluto.

"Setsuna!" Serenity cried with relief and threw herself at the older senshi. Her head hit the wall with a painful crack and she sat back down abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Princess," the woman said sadly, "I can't come through the Gate yet. There was too much energy released." The image wavered wildly, and Pluto looked at something over her shoulder before turning back to the crying girl.

"I can only project an image of myself to you, and I don't know how long I can stay here. Time has been drastically disturbed, and things here aren't stable. I can't-" She broke off suddenly as her image wavered drastically, and she fell to one knee.

"I can't stay, I must maintain time," she began talking more rapidly as her image started to fade.

"The ginzuishou has shattered. I'm not sure why, but whatever it was, it shattered Neo-Queen Serenity's mind as well. She lost control of the power. The Labyrinth, there is something sealed in the Labyrinth. Creatures have broken out of it, and energy is still gathering at the ruins there. Something is trying to break free. The senshi, I can't find them, they might still be alive. Be alert, those creatures are everywhere. I'll come back for you...when I can...I'll come back..."

Pluto's image fading completely, throwing the room back into darkness.

"No! Don't leave me! Pluto!" Serenity sobbed with frustration and sat on the floor rocking back and forth for several minutes. An explosion from outside finally roused her. Thrown flat on her back, she stared into the darkness for a moment before jumping to her feet.

"The senshi!" She whispered with excitement. "Pluto said she couldn't find them! They might be alive! That's probably them fighting those creatures! I have to find them! I'm the princess, maybe I can help!"

The princess walked carefully across the room, but still managed to stub her toe on a fallen section of the ceiling. When she reached the corridor everything was still disturbingly dark. Another massive explosion threw her to her knees, but she quickly jumped to her feet, ignoring the bruises she knew her sore legs were developing. A huge chunk fell from the ceiling not more than twenty feet from where she stood.

Serenity jumped back, shrieking, and the shock when it hit the ground threw her to the floor once more. Painfully climbing to her feet, she ran lightly down a hallway she could now see in thanks to the missing chunk of the ceiling.

The sickly light let in by the destroyed ceiling was poor, and occasionally Usa's dress still caught on things, or she tripped. The once beautiful gown was shredded to the knees and higher by the time she reached a transparent part of the wall.

The sight that greeted her was forever branded in her mind.

***Present Time***

"The things that Pluto had called 'creatures' were nothing less than demons! They were the most horrible things I've ever seen! The things that they were doing to the few remaining people..." Usa's voice shook uncontrollably, as did her body.

Usagi put an arm around her and said, "That's okay, we understand. You don't have to tell us about what you saw, but why did the ginzuishou break? And what happened to," she gulped, "What happened to Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Despite the fact that Usagi was assuring her that she didn't need to tell them, Usa's memories flooded back anyway. With a tightly clenched jaw, she silently relived what she had seen.

***The Future***

The demons were of such a wide variety that Usa found it amazing that they could all be so horrible. Hundreds of combinations of colors, fur, fins, horns, scales, and feathers assailed the terrified girl, each with its own combination of poison, acid, fangs, claws, or blades.

She watched with as a terrified man was trampled by a huge, turtle-like creature that had massive horns sprouting all along its back and a giant protective shell. It stood at least forty feet tall, and would occasionally snort and charge forward rapidly, slamming its head into a building and causing massive damage.

There were also small, black, rat-like creatures that scurried around and made high pitched screaming noises. Usa watched with nausea as they leaped onto the back of a limping dog. There was a high pitched yelp as the dog disappeared under the weight of little demons, and their shrieks of triumph carried throughout the battlefield.

"No!" A familiar voice screamed.

Usa's head whipped around and her heart spasmed with joy. Standing on a rooftop, were Sailoruranus, Sailormars, and Sailorsaturn. Sailormars was on her knees and had her arms outstretched towards the ground. Following the senshi's gaze, Usa saw Sailorvenus rushing towards the huge turtle demon. It was marching towards two still figures, and Usa realized with horror that they were Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

The queen was still and pale, and King Endymion was covered with numerous injuries, one that had taken off part of his arm, and another that had caused a sinister flow of blood from his head.

Somehow, Usa knew that the two were gone, passed saving, and felt her heart shatter.

Sailorvenus charged towards the huge demon and jumped in front of her fallen queen and king.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She screamed wildly.

The attack cracked one of the horns on the creature's back, but it didn't slow. Venus had no time to move as the creature suddenly rushed at her.

Usa's own scream was drowned out by that of Sailormars. Tears poured down the both girls' faces as Mars yelled, "Now!" to the senshi standing around her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

The demon exploded, its shell killing several of the other demons standing nearby. As Uranus pumped her fist in victory, she suddenly grew very pale and screamed, "NO! Michiru! Look out!"

The green-haired senshi had appeared from a fallen building, staggering and clutching a wound on her side. From above, a demon covered with purple scales and black fur was dropping down on her.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn's body was still with concentration; it was difficult to focus her power over such a long distance. The demon landed on the dome protecting the senshi of the ocean, but flew back in a flash of purple light as Saturn's power coursed through it.

"Hurry!" Uranus yelled, "We've got to get to her!"

She and Mars dropped to the ground and raced towards Uranus' partner. It was only as they reached the injured woman that Mars turned and realized that Saturn had not come with them.

As the Silence Wall faded, Saturn turned quickly, spinning the Silence Glaive to meet the attackers rushing at her from three sides. Cleaving through the first demon as if it wasn't there, the senshi of silence was struggling with the remaining two. One kept spitting a sticky, green substance at her that melted the roof wherever it touched, and the other was lashing out with a barbed tail. The glaive danced out, and one of the demons lost the tip of its wing.

"We've got to help her," Neptune whispered weakly. She had a long gouge over her face, and there was a crude bandage over one eye. The cloth was already soaked with blood, as was one side of her fuku.

"You're not going anywhere." Uranus said stubbornly, holding onto Neptune tightly.

"She saved me! We have to go back!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A powerful stream of blue energy pushed the demons to one side, giving Saturn enough time to raise the Silence Glaive. The demons fell away from the dark senshi in pieces, and both Sailormercury and Sailorsaturn jumped from the roof and ran towards the rest of the team.

Mercury reached them first, and she turned back in time to see one of Sailorsaturn's legs slide into the ground up to her thigh. Saturn suddenly began screaming with anguish and blood welled up around the visible part of her leg. Shoving the Silence Glaive into the ground she shrieked, "Silence Glaive...APPLY!"

Sailormercury whispered, "Run!" Then, when the others just stared at her numbly, she shrieked, "RUN!"

The remaining senshi barely made it to a partially collapsed building before a massive explosion shook all of Crystal Tokyo. Streams of purple energy shot out and lit up the sky, and the place where Sailorsaturn had been vaporized, leaving a huge, smoking crater in its place.

Serenity could just barely see the senshi from where she stood, and watched them try to regroup.

Sailoruranus cradled Sailorneptune, who was looking alarmingly pale. Her breaths were coming in uneven gasps, and her remaining eye was fluttering rapidly. Tears were streaming down Uranus' face and she held Neptune to her tightly. Neptune's gloved hand reached up and gently stroked Sailoruranus face, wiping a tear away before it fell back to her side. She shuddered slightly and stopped moving. Sailoruranus screamed with wordless agony and jumped to her feet. She knew that with Neo-Queen Serenity dead, there was no chance that her love would be saved this time. She tenderly stroked Sailorneptune's face with a shaking hand before running from the building.

Tears coursed down Serenity's face as she sobbed uncontrollably, knowing what Uranus had in mind.

The senshi of the heavens jumped onto the back of a huge hair-covered demon with branching, black, bat wings and drove the Space Sword into its spine. Amazingly, although it roared in pain, the demon still seemed fully capable of fighting. It flexed its shoulders strongly, sending a ripple of muscle down its back. Sailoruranus clutched the hilt of the Space Sword and twisted the handle slightly, making the creature roar for a second time. It flexed its shoulders again, and this time, a hot, black substance poured from openings on its back. Sailoruranus began screaming as the gunk coated her arms and body, and with her remaining strength, she shrieked, "Space Sword Blast!"

As the creature imploded, Uranus was completely coated with the black acid. She hit the ground hard, the hilt of the shattered Space Sword still clutched in her hand.

Sailormars and Sailormercury ran to the dying women in time to hear her whisper, "I'm coming Michiru. Don't worry."

Serenity pounded her fists helplessly against the window, knowing that it was impossibly strong and impossibly hard to break. With the window blocking the only opening nearby, it held her in the position of a powerless spectator. If she tried to circle around and find another way out, she would lose sight of Mars and Mercury. With all of the demons and rubble littering the remains of the city, the odds of finding the two remaining senshi again would be slim.

She didn't think she could bear loosing sight of them. They were her last link with reality, and the two remaining women she had looked up to all her life.

"Please don't die." She whispered, grief stricken, "Please don't die."

She looked up in time to see Mercury struck down from above by demons with leathery gray skin, lizard-like faces, and scraggly black wings. One of the demons had its huge hands wrapped around her throat and was slowly tightening its grip.

Sailormercury wrapped her hands around the throat of the demon on top of her, mirroring its position, and shouted, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" As the attack hit it, the demon's hands spasmed, and there was a dull crack as the blue-haired girl's neck was broken.

Mars couldn't even reach her friend before being besieged on all sides by the flying monsters.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" As two demons fell from the sky, fatally wounded by the arrow of fire, three more swooped down from behind her. Grabbing Sailormars by her long, dark, hair, they lifted her high into the air where the whole flock could reach her.

Mars' tortured screams made Serenity clap her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. They didn't. The screaming went on and on, until the demons finally dropped her broken body to the ground.

The last of her hope crushed, Serenity collapsed, too drained to even cry further, and she stared blankly at the floor in front of her.

When she finally pulled herself up, the demons had disappeared. She caught sight of them in the distance, quickly returning to the Labyrinth. She stumbled through the broken hallways with glassy eyes, slowly wandering until she emerged at the front gate of the Palace. Drifting blindly through the streets, she observed the ruins around her.

The city was destroyed.

The only place she had known since birth was in ruins around her. Several buildings were on fire, and when she turned around she saw that the palace was as well. She wondered with detachment how she had managed to get out of the palace with the raging fires around her, and realized with apathy that she couldn't remember.

Serenity stood silently, unaware of the passage of time until finally a spark of feeling returned to her, and she sorrowfully whispered, "How could I do this?"

She pushed her black hair out of her face on one side where it had come loose and hung around her. She was quietly pensive for several moments, and finally fell to her knees, sobbing. Clawing her crescent moon, she was plagued with self-doubt and pity.

A scream sent her running for the cover of a partially destroyed bridge. The last thing she wanted was to die the way Sailormars had.

Again, she was plagued with self-doubt, and she finally screamed, "Pluto! Why did you let me do this? Pluto! Where are you? You said you'd come back! You promised you'd come back!"

***Present Time***

"Usa-chan? Are you okay?" Usagi shook her shoulders gently, and the girl blinked and returned from wherever she had gone to.

"That's so weird," Minako whispered quietly to Artemis, "She completely zoned out there. I wonder what she was thinking of?"

"Probably what she saw in the future. I suspect it was something that no one should have to see." The white guardian shook his head with sorrow.

Usa shook her head again, as though to clear it, and wiped a tear away that she hoped the other girls hadn't seen.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, "and I still have to finish my story."

"Only if you feel up to it," Mako-chan said courteously.

"Yes," Ami agreed, "Don't upset yourself too much. You've been through a lot."

"Take as much time as you need," Mamoru spoke up for the first time, "we'll protect you here, so you don't need to worry."

"No," Usa said firmly, the last of her sorrow being controlled, "I have to finish now. I have to tell you what Pluto told me."

***In the Future***

Usa felt hands on her shoulders, and she screamed loudly, expecting an attack. She whirled around to find Sailorpluto standing before her. She began sobbing again, and threw her arms around the older senshi.

"I was afraid you would never come back, and after what happened to the senshi, I...I"

"I know." Pluto whispered quietly, sorrow deeply embedded in her voice, "I too, saw them. There was nothing I could do," She told Usa helplessly. "The Gate wouldn't open for me. I've never had that happen before. There was nothing I could do."

One lone tear trickled down Pluto's cheek, which she quickly brushed away. She sighed heavily, and reached out for Usa's hand.

"Come. We must leave this place. There is still work to be done."

Grasping the hand of the senshi of time, Usa passed through the portal Pluto opened for them.

The princess gasped when she saw the disarray Pluto's world was in. The floor was cracked in several places, and the Gates of Time were pulsing with strange energy patterns.

"As you can see, things still haven't been completely repaired here. The Gate is still incredibly unstable, and I fear to use it too often. I have traced the flaw of the ginzuishou back to a specific time period, but I can't be sure when the actual flaw will form. You must go back in time and warn the senshi of the past about what is going to happen. I'd go myself, but I have to stay here and try to level out the energy flow. Once you find your grandmother and the others, stay with them to help keep an eye on the ginzuishou. You must prevent the flaw from forming again! If you don't, the future will repeat itself, and Crystal Tokyo will remain destroyed for all time."

"Pluto? What happened to the ginzuishou that caused the flaw in the first place?"

The green-haired woman shook her head heavily and replied, "I don't know. I have looked for a very long time trying to find the answer, but, it's blocked from my sight. You have felt the power of the flaw before, yes?"

"Yes."

"I suspect when the flaw is about to be created you will feel a similar energy source."

The ground beneath them shook slightly, and Pluto looked around in alarm. "You must leave here before your presence causes any more stress. Take this gem. When you find the senshi and wish to tell them of what has happened, throw it into the air. The rest will be up to you."

Sailorpluto pressed a mauve gem gently into Usa's unwilling hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck, Princess. Our future depends on your success."

Everything in front of Usa wavered and distorted, and when she blinked she was standing behind Rei's shrine.

Her torn gown had been replaced with normal clothes, and she knew without looking that her crescent moon would be gone. She checked the pocket of her dress and found the mauve jewel nestled there safety.

With a deep breath, she walked around to the front of the temple.

***Present Time***

"And you know the rest," Usa concluded somewhat breathlessly. "That's all I know."

"Well," Luna said briskly, "If you're going to be staying here, you'll need to enroll in school and find a place to stay."

"Would you like to stay with me, Usa-chan?" Rei asked before anyone else could say anything. The others looked at her, clearly surprised at her eagerness, and Rei frowned at them defensively, exclaiming, "What? I just think it would be easier to pass Usa off as my cousin or something since we both have dark hair!"

"What about letting her stay with Mamoru?" Artemis suggested, "She's practically a copy of him, and no one would question her if Usa said she was his younger sister."

"Except anyone who knows that Mamoru-san doesn't know who his family is." Mako-chan said practically.

"Oh, right." Artemis looked sheepish.

Usagi glared at the cat, and with a note of jealously in her voice said, "I don't think it would be a very good idea if Usa stayed with Mamo-chan. It would be too suspicious. It would be easier if she stayed with Rei-chan at the shrine."

Rei looked at Usagi mockingly and said, "I'm sure that's the only reason you want her to stay with me is to make her feel more comfortable and to keep suspicions down."

She snickered, and Usagi, with an innocent expression, exclaimed, "Well of course Rei-chan! She's been through a lot recently. We want her to be as at ease as possible."

"All right you two!" Luna snapped with exasperation. "We've heard a lot today. I don't know about the rest of you, but I need time to think all of this over. I suggest we help Usa get settled in, and then call it a day." With a glance at Usagi she added, "I'm sure you all have homework to do."

"Yes, Usagi-chan," Ami chimed, "Don't forget that you have a chemistry exam tomorrow."

"What?" Usagi began to wail and after giving Usa a quick hug she exclaimed, "I have to go and find out what I'm supposed to be studying!" She took off at top speed, and only slowed down when she tripped on the stairs and rolled to bottom.

Rei rolled her eyes and said, "She's going to go home and read her manga. I bet she won't even get to her homework!"

Mako-chan looked sheepish and she said, "Actually, I forgot about the exam too. I have to go. Bye guys! See you later Usa-chan!"

Rei eyed Minako and said, "Are you going to run off too?" Minako shrugged and responded, "No. All of my studying is finished."

Ami's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "What?"

"Well sure," Minako said offhandedly, "I decided that I had to be a little more mature when it came to my studies."

"Or it could be that I refuse to let her go to the arcade until she finishes her homework." Artemis said slyly.

Minako blushed and mumbled, "Yeah, or it could be that Artemis made me do it."

Usa giggled softly, which made Rei, Mina, and Mako all smile broadly.

"It's good to see you smile, Usa-chan." Luna said warmly. "Let's get you settled in."

"Hey!" Minako exclaimed as they were walking into the shrine, "Do they have video games and manga in the future?"

Usa sighed with content and relaxed for the first time in several days, laughing as she followed Rei, Minako, and Ami into the shrine.


	6. A Helpless Target, The Brief Return of S...

**Chapter Six: A Helpless Target, The Brief Return of Sailorpluto**

"Are you nervous?" Rei whispered to Usa as the two walked down the hallway of the T*A Academy.

"Petrified!" The former princess whispered, "I haven't had very good experiences with schools."

"Hello Hino-san!" A couple of girls yelled enthusiastically from across the hall. Rei smiled slightly and gave them a small wave before turning back to Usa.

"Friends of yours?" Usa asked curiously.

Rei shook her head and replied, "No. I don't even know who they are." She looked slightly smug and added, "Almost everyone here knows who I am. After all, I do enough work around here. I have to do _everything_, or _nothing_ gets done! Kind of like of the senshi team."

Usa glanced at her sideways and said, "Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit, Rei-chan?"

Rei shrugged and didn't answer.

"Here's your room. I'll come back and get you after class, okay?" She smiled gently and added, "Don't worry so much Usa-chan. Everything will be fine. If you can manage being princess of Crystal Tokyo and survive its fall, a silly little math class should be no problem."

She shoved the hesitant girl gently through the doorway and marched off down the hallway.

Usa reeled as though she had been punched and nearly tripped on her way through the doorway. Several students were already in the room, and they all turned to look as Usa-chan staggered in. She skidded to a halt and her mind froze. There were so many unfamiliar faces. She longed for the comfort of Rei's shrine, and helplessly wondered why it was so important she start school in the past. She stood in front of the class, her blue eyes wide with agitation, staring blankly.

"Hi! You must be Hino-san's cousin, right? She told us you were coming today." Usa looked down at the girl standing before her with surprise. Her brown hair was held back in a short ponytail with a barrette shaped like a cat. Although Usa was only medium height and by no exaggeration tall, the other girl's head just barely topped her waist. Her brown eyes were laughing merrily, and she exclaimed, "My name's Iyumi Kisa. What's yours?"

Usa finally shook herself out of her stupor long enough to stammer, "Umm, it's Usa. Hino Usa." Thankfully, before she was forced to come up with further conversation topics, the bell ran and offered momentary protection. Kisa grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a desk towards the back of the room.

"This one's right next to mine; the girl that used to sit there transferred to a different school, so it's just been waiting for a new person to sit there!" Kisa giggled and jumped into her own seat.

Privately, Usa wondered how old the other girl was. She didn't look like she could be over ten, and yet she was obviously quite at home in the high school classroom. Maybe going to a private school like T*A Academy meant that some people moved up more quickly?

Kisa, apparently oblivious to Usa's scrutiny, swung her legs back and forth, humming happily to herself as the teacher surveyed the room. Her eyes finally rested on Usa and she murmured, "That's right, we have a new student with us today. I should have a memo about her somewhere here." She trailed off and stared at the stack of papers on her desk. "Now what did I do with that memo?"

The teacher poked around at a few of the papers, still mumbling to herself. Finally, after a search through her entire desk, one of the girls sitting in the front row tentatively raised her hand. The teacher immediately stopped what she was doing and said, "Yes. What is it? Do you have a question?"

"Actually, Ikari-sensei, I was just going to ask you if this was the memo you were looking for?"

The girl held up a white sheet that had been sitting on the overhead projector next to her desk.

"Oh, yes! That's the one!"

Ikari-sensei took several deep breaths and rushed over to retrieve her memo. "Thank you so very much! I'm so glad you found it! I couldn't introduce..." She trailed off as she scanned the paper for a name, pushing her glasses more firmly on her nose. "Hino-san. Hino Usagi-san." She looked up and quickly scanned the room, searching for a new face. Finally spotting Usa, she said, "Well, Hino-san, why don't you find an empty seat and we'll get started."

Usa was so relieved that she didn't have to stand up in front of the class and introduce herself that she didn't bother to point out that she had already found a desk. She was much too busy basking in the vast amount of tension that was draining from her body. However, Ikari-sensei suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Silly me! I'm so sorry! Hino-san, why don't you stand up and tell us a few things about yourself!"

_ Oh great!_ Usa thought unhappily, _Now I get to lie to a group of people that might end up being my friends!_

Her intial nervousness had been replaced by a general dismay, and it didn't occur to her that she might not be _in_ the past long enough to make friends. Rather, with a pained smiled on her face, Usa got to her feet and said, "Well, Hino Rei is my cousin. My father died before I was born, so my mother raised me. She just recently died-"

Usa's voice caught slightly in her throat; admitting that her mother really was dead left a painful emptiness in her heart. She cleared her throat and said, "Now I'm living with Rei-chan at her shrine. Umm...that's it I guess."

She quickly sat down and folded her hands in her lap, studiously examining them and refusing to lift eyes that were suddenly damp.

"Very nice, Hino-san. Thank you very much for sharing with us." To the class, the teacher said, "Let's all try to make Hino-san feel welcome here, okay?"

"Yes, sensei." The class chorused.

Ikari-sensei began bustling around the front of the room muttering to herself again, and after Kisa nudged her to draw her attention to it, Usa's unhappiness melted. She stifled a laugh with one hand as Kisa made a face. Even her grandmother wasn't _this_ unorganized!

_Maybe this won't so bad after all. Maybe this is a chance for me to start over..._

0

"Soooo..." Rei asked cheerfully, "How are you liking your first day so far?"

Usa smiled happily while opening her lunch and exclaimed, "It was great! I've already met a girl I really like! Her name's Iyumi Kisa. She said you told her I was coming today."

Rei thought about it for a moment and then said, "Maybe she was standing with one of the groups I told you were coming. I don't think I know anyone named Iyumi Kisa."

"Oh."

Usa-chan was mildly disappointed, and it took her a minute to realize why. _I'm trying to gain Rei-chan's approval. If she doesn't know who Kisa is, then I can't get her opinion._

"Hey!" Rei exclaimed cheerfully, "Don't look so gloomy! What were you thinking about?" Usa-chan shook her head slightly and smiled at Rei.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Maybe I'll bring her to meet all of the senshi sometime. She's really nice."

"Okay." Rei shrugged and popped a carrot into her mouth. The two girls ate in silence for a few moments before Usa suddenly jumped to her feet and said, "There's Kisa-san! I'm going to go and say hi, okay?"

"Sure, just don't go too far away," Rei's voice quieted and she added, "All of the others are over at Juuban. If something happens, I'll be the only one here to help you, so stay where I can find you, okay?"

"Oh." Usa-chan's smiled faded slightly, but she soon brightened back up and said, "Okay, Rei-chan, no problem!"

Rei sighed as she watched Usa run off and thought, _Sorry, Usa-chan. I don't want to keep reminding you of everything that has happened, but we've got to keep you safe._

"Usa! Over here!" Kisa waved wildly and jumped up and down.

"Hi, Kisa!" Usa skidded to stop and added, "What's up?"

Kisa's eyes shone with excitement and she exclaimed, "You'll never guess what I've found! It's incredible!"

Usa, caught up in her friend's excitement, found herself getting just as worked up.

"What is it? _Where_ is it?"

"Over here! It's just around the corner, against the school. Come on! I'll show you!" Kisa danced around the corner and Usa hesitated momentarily. Following Kisa would mean that they would be separated from the rest of the student body, and that Rei wouldn't be able to see them.

"Usa! What are you doing? Come on!"

She hesitated for another second, biting her lip with indecision. When Kisa ran back around the corner and grabbed her wrist, Usa didn't resist.

"What is it?"

Usa crouched down and peered at the strange object embedded in the wall of the school. The object was shaped like a small black cat, and it had its legs stretched out in front of it, like it was trying to climb the wall. Kisa giggled. "Isn't it cute? I think it might be some kind of toy."

"It _is_ cute," Usa agreed, "but what's it doing over here? Do you think someone lost it?"

Kisa shrugged, "I don't know. I just found it a couple of minutes ago. I was afraid to pick it up. I didn't want to break it."

"It should be okay," Usa replied, "As long as we're careful with it. It might have a name on it somewhere."

Kisa bounced over to the cat and gently tried to pick it up. However, the second her finger touched it, the cat's eyes snapped open. Kisa shrieked, startled, and then started to laugh. "I guess touching it turns it on," the girl tittered.

"I guess so," Usa murmured, not amused. There was something about this 'toy' that bothered her, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The cat began to make a soft whirring noise, lifted one paw, extended its leg up, and hooked them into the wall.

"Look!" Kisa exclaimed with fascination, "It really does climb the walls!"

"Uh-huh." Usa answered, keeping her gaze locked on the tiny mechanical cat.

"Kisa?" She said slowly, but with alarm, "Why is the area around that cat dark?"

Her enthused observation interrupted, it took the other girl a second to respond. When she did, her voice was different, deeper somehow, and lacking her earlier energy.

"I don't see anything. You better grab it before it gets away though."

Usa mounting alarm distracted her from the sudden change in her friend and she shuffled slightly closer, pointing towards the softly humming object.

"Look at the area around the cat. It's all dark. It doesn't look like the sun is even reaching it."

Kisa leaned forward for a closer look and said, "Maybe it's broken. That's probably why someone left it here. That's probably smoke or oil or something from the gears."

Usa smiled sickly and nodded, wishing she could believe that's all it was, and poked an experimental finger at the black stain. A flood of relief rushed through her when the stain seemed to be nothing but a shadow but shrieked when she tried to pull it away again.

"It's biting me, it's _biting_ me! Kisa, help me!" Usa's voice climbed another octave and twisted to see what the other girl was doing. "_Help_ me!"

Kisa took a step back, her face expressionless and shrugged slightly. There was very little sign of the cheer she had exhibited earlier.

Usa's newest shriek died in her throat. "Kisa?"

"You killed them all, Princess. You killed _everyone_."

"_What_?" Usa could feel herself growing faint and even the throbbing pain in her finger was growing distant.

Kisa laughed and her laugh was that of an adult woman, one that echoed and re-echoed through Usa's swiftly receding mind.

The cat suddenly shot up the wall and after climbing climbing nearly thirty feet, it sprang away, twisting in mid-air, and grew huge as it fell. A giant mechanical panther landed and blinked glowing yellow eyes.

Usa gasped weakly, struggled to raise her power, failed, and closed her eyes again._ Everyone...I'm sorry, so sorry, but I _can't_._

The panther roared, the glow in its eyes brightening, and Usa felt her energy being drained. It hurt, far worse that the injury to her finger, and she screamed, the golden crescent moon flaring to life on her forehead.

_NO! _The silvery beam of energy deflected the panther, and Usa fell to the ground with exhaustion, her hand finally free.

The panther staggered, one of the lights in its eyes growing dim, but it reared over her again and the other was stronger than before.

Usa cried out softly but couldn't even raise herself off of the ground long enough to stare her own death in the face.

_Mama...Grandma...I'm so sorry._

Usa-chan shut her eyes.

0

Usa's orginal screams of pain had been enough to get the attention of nearly everyone who had been eating outside, but Hino Rei had no longer been outside when the screaming began. Instead, even as Usa had been running to meet her friend, a teacher had come up to Rei and requested her assistance with something inside. Because Rei was on several social committees, it never occurred to her that something was amiss, even though she didn't recognize the teacher that had fetched her. It was only after she had been shoved into a classroom and the door locked behind her that she realized something was wrong, and by then it was too late.

0

"Dead Scream."

A rushing ball of violet energy blasted the panther off of its feet and it slammed violently into a nearby tree.

Usa lay unconscious, her face slightly gray, and Sailorpluto frowned deeply, a look that was surprising on her normally serene face. "Princess. I'm beginning to doubt the wisdom of sending you to this time alone."

The panther was struggling to its feet and Pluto whirled, bringing the Time Staff in front of her chest. The Garnet Orb flared brightly from its place atop Pluto's weapon and the panther melted with a scream that shattered the nearby windows.

Behind her, Usa's eyes opened slowly, her energy returning quickly. Pluto knelt and helped her to stand.

"Are you okay, Serenity-sama?"

The last remains of the crescent moon faded from the girl's forehead and she blinked slowly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Princess, what's wrong? Are you injured?" Sailorpluto's voice was edging on panic and Usa's eyes widened. Pluto panicked was like seeing her Grandmother panic in a moment when Crystal Tokyo needed her the most: it was unheard of.

"It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. Kisa was right."

Serenity-sama, you can't-"

"Usa-chan! Usa-chan, where are you? Usa!"

Mars' arms encircled her, the momentum of her sudden arrival nearly sending both of them back onto the ground, and it took only a moment for Usa to realize that Mars was crying violently.

"I'm so glad you're all right! Some stupid teacher tricked me, he locked me in a classroom. He must have been working for the enemy. I knew you must be in danger if they were trying to get me out of the way. I came as soon as I could. Usa-chan, I'm so glad that you're all right!"

Usa was beginning to feel lightheaded again from the tumultuous array of emotion that was battering her, especially from women she was used to seeing as unyieldingly strong in situations of crisis, and Pluto's hand on her shoulder steadied her.

"You must be strong, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama." Pluto's squeezed her shoulder slightly.

It took her a long moment to answer, but her words were unwavering when she did. "I know. But that doesn't really make things any easier."

Pluto sighed, looking genuinely sorry, and replied, "I know it doesn't. I'm very sorry, Serenity-sama. For now, this is the way that things have to be."

Turning to Sailormars, Pluto said, "The senshi need to have a meeting. Take Serenity-sama and go to the shrine. I'll arrange to have the others meet you there."

Mars, already too drained emotionally from the day, didn't even consider disagreeing even on principle, simply nodded.

After that day there was no more talk of Usa returning to school again.

0

Setsuna stood at the foot of the stairs and stared at each of the senshi with frustration. "Although I feel you've failed the princess today, I don't know what else you can do. These creatures are going to continue attacking Usa-sama, and she's helpless save that beam of energy, which drains her considerably."

"Failed the princess!" Rei jumped to her feet before any of the others could respond. "We all have lives too, Setsuna-san! We're already responsible for protecting Earth and Usagi! How do you expect us to have the time and strength to protect Usa-chan as well? In case you've forgotten, Sailormoon's weapon was destroyed, which leaves her almost as helpless as Usa-chan! And Sailormoon _has_ to go into danger! She's been defending this planet for a long time, and now suddenly, she's _failed the princess_?"

Rei's face flushed with anger and her fists clenched. Her failure from earlier that afternoon still weighed heavily on her heart, fueling her anger and guilt. The other senshi looked slightly amazed at her outburst, but they didn't disagree with what she said.

"And _furthermore_, where the _hell_ are the other Outers? Huh? We've been doing all the work lately! This is the first we've seen of you in ages, and whereas I can understand how Hotaru isn't here, since she's only an infant, where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san? They have responsibilities as senshi too, and quite frankly, they're neglecting them!"

Setsuna's eyes were slightly glazed, and it didn't even pretend to listen to Rei. Instead, after a short moment of silence, she said, "I'll be back when I can," and vanished before any of them could respond.

"Well," Ami said, sounding hurt, "She doesn't think very highly of us, now does she?"

Rei shook her head with disgust and Mako-chan exclaimed, "If she was around more, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to keep up with our lives and be sailor senshi at the same time!"

"She _does_ see to be placing a lot of blame on us, doesn't she?" Minako also looked hurt and she looked to Luna and Artemis for help.

"How _dare_ she say such things about you!" Artemis was furiously flexing his claws and yowled his disapproval, "Who does she think she is? You're doing your best; I should know! It isn't our fault that Usa-chan is a target, and it would help things considerably if Pluto had more information for us! She sends that poor girl back in time with almost no instructions, and obviously severely traumatized from whatever it was she saw in the future. And furthermore-"

Artemis' raving was cut short by the calm voice of Usagi. "We have to try harder. We can't let Usa-chan get hurt. Pluto's doing to the best she can, and we have to try even more than we already are. I'll learn to fight hand-to-hand."

The senshi looked at her with shock and Mako murmured, "Usagi-chan wants to do more work than necessary? Unbelievable!"

Luna looked at her charge with adoration and pride and exclaimed, "That's _wonderful_, Usagi! And a very sensible suggestion." She faced all of the senshi and added, "I know Sailorpluto came down hard on you, everyone, but it's just because she's worried about Usa-chan. The best way to keep her from yelling at you would be to eliminate the reasons for a scolding. We're going to have to keep extra close eye on Usa from now on, and make sure that we can keep those creatures away from her!"

Before she could say more, Sailorpluto appeared where Setsuna had stood only moments before. Several small lacerations and cuts oozed sluggishly from numerous injuries.

Everyone was momentarily stunned into silence, but Usa's face grew so pale that it seemed nearly transparent.

"Did you go back to the future?" The girl whispered with horror. Even the briefest of thoughts about what had once been her home filled her with an unspeakable terror.

"Yes. I had to in order to retrieve this."

She held out a silver brooch with a golden crescent moon engraved on it and eight different colored stones around the moon.

"What is it?" Usa looked at the brooch with fascination, and felt inexplicably drawn to it.

"It's your henshin brooch. With it, you'll be able to transform into SailorMoon."

"There's already a Sailormoon. They don't need me." Usa was suddenly terrified at the thought of being able to transform. What if something happened to Usagi-chan, and she was forced to lead the senshi?

"You must be able to protect yourself in some way. The senshi may not always be able to get to you quickly when you are being attacked. Look at what happened today. Sailormars and I were very fortunate that the creature who attacked today was very weak. If it hadn't been, the damage could have been severely higher, both to ourselves and to the students there."

Usa took the brooch from Pluto's hand, both with dread and longing. She looked doubtfully at Pluto and said, "I'll probably end up losing this if I try to wear it all the time."

"Just wish for it to be with you."

"Huh?" Usa looked at Pluto doubtfully. Pluto gave her a slightly playful smile and replied, "Where do you think the senshi keep things in these outfits? It can be stored using your own power, and you'll be able to summon it to you whenever you need it."

Usa closed her eyes with concentration, and when she opened them, the brooch was gone.

Pluto added, "If you open you hand and wish for your brooch, it will come to you." She swayed suddenly as though in an earthquake that no one else could sense. "I must leave again. I'm sorry, Princess. The Gate isn't yet completely out of danger. It cost me a great deal to bring that brooch to you. Use it well."

She turned, and to the others said, "Do your best and keep your faith in the royal family. There is a great deal more than you realize riding on the fate of this girl."

Sailorpluto disappeared silently, leaving Usa standing alone in front of the others.

An identical question ran through all of their minds simultaneously. If things went too drastically wrong at the Gate, would even the senshi of time be able to hold the fabric of time's existence together?


	7. Enter SailorMoon, The Unexpected Appeara...

**Chapter Seven: Enter SailorMoon, The Unexpected Appearance of the Shadow Knight**

_Note: I know it's a bit irritating to read, but I've never liked names like "Sailor Alpha Moon" or "Sailor Future Moon" etc. So Usagi: Sailormoon and Usa: SailorMoon_

"Has she gotten any better?" Usagi whispered to Rei as the two peered in at Usa-chan. Rei shook her head sadly.

"I was hoping that school would take her mind off everything that she's been through, but since she can't go back, she has nothing to distract her."

Luna wordless padded by the two girls into Usa's room. She jumped up into the girl's lap and purred loudly.

"Hello, Luna," Usa murmured softly. She gently ran her hands up and down the soft, black fur, sighing slightly with dejection as she did so.

"Cheer up," the guardian said quietly, "things won't stay bad forever, and the senshi are here for you."

"It's their duty to protect me. If something happens to me, then the future stays ruined, remember?"

Luna looked up at her with shock and stopped purring. She exclaimed, "Is that what you think? That they have nothing better to do than protect you? Usa-chan, they protect you because they care about you, not just because the future will stay ruined without you! Usagi is going to try and start learning hand-to-hand fighting so she can still lead the senshi, and that means extra work for her. She's never tried this hard for _anyone_ before."

Usa looked down at Luna tearfully and replied, "Do you really think so? I mean, do you really think that they care about me?"

"Of course! Usagi and Rei are spying on you right now, and fretting about how unhappy you are!"

"What?" Her head quickly turned towards the door, and Usagi pulled it open, laughing with embarrassment; Rei stood behind her looking annoyed. The young priestess frowned slightly and huffily said, "We were _not_ spying, Luna. We merely happened to be passing by and we decided to stop by and see how Usa was doing. When we saw that you two were already talking, we decided to wait and talk to her after you were finished."

Luna rolled her eyes and replied, "Of _course_, Rei-chan. That must have been it."

Usa giggled behind her hands and suddenly flashed the girls standing in the doorway a beautiful smile. "Thank you for caring about me."

_She's so fragile_, Rei thought with wonder, _Just like Usagi in some ways. __She doesn't hesitate to face down an enemy or protect her friends, but she feels every bit of damage that they do, every bit of hurt. Is that what it means to be a part of the royal family?_

Usagi rushed into the room and threw herself to the floor, wrapping her arms around Usa's waist as she did so.

"Don't ever worry, Usa-chan. I'll always be here for you."

0

"You're what? Usako, how can you do something like this?"

Mamoru looked down at his girlfriend with amazement, but with a growing wariness; he recognized the stubborn look in eyes and the firm set of her chin.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." The petite blond said softly, "I _do_ love you still, but this is the best way to protect you. Rei's dream foretold something terrible happening to you, and I don't want you in danger because of me."

"Usako, please." His voice held a note of begging, and looked he looked at her with pleading blue eyes. "I'd be _safer_ if I stayed _with_ you. Even if something was going to happen to me, the senshi would be there to protect me."

Usagi shook her head firmly and replied, "The senshi have their hands full with protecting me and Usa-chan. Not only that, but all of us have to guard the ginzuishou with extra care right now. We don't have the time or energy to protect you too. If you just stay as far away from me as possible until this whole mess blows over, you have a better chance of staying safe."

Usagi forced her face and voice to remain indifferent, even though her heart was torn. This would be a true test of their relationship. Mamo-chan had never been the one dumped before, and Usagi wondered with morbid curiosity as to how he would react. His eyes begged her to reconsider, and she knew that he was trying to use their love against her.

"Please, Usako. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He whispered it so softly that Usagi nearly reconsidered on the spot. He sounded so heartbroken... She shut her eyes tightly and willed him to go away before her remaining resolve crumbled. As she felt his lips on hers she nearly gave in, but suddenly remembered Rei's words when the senshi had discussed this the previous night: "You want him to be safe, don't you? He knows that you love him no matter what. He's dumped you before, and you always take him back. This time the tables will be turned; he gets to have taste of what it feels like to be left." Her voice had softened with affection as she said, "Don't worry, silly. He'll forgive you. We have to keep him safe, and right now, I think that keeping him away from you and Usa-chan will be the best thing for him. If you really love him as much as you say, you'll see that this is the best way to protect him."

In her heart, Usagi knew that Rei was right, and she pushed Mamoru away from her, saying, "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but this is for the best." Before he could respond again, she turned and ran, not stopping even when he shouted her name, his voice filled with hurt and loss.

_It's not like you'll never see him again, you just can't date him for awhile._ She sighed miserably as her mind added, o_r be with him at all._

"I'll think about you all I can, Mamo-chan." She whispered softly, brushing a tear off of her cheek.

0

"She left her prince, Kage. Remarkable."

"Indeed, my Lady."

"I wonder why she lets such a handsome man leave her?"

"She fears for his safety, my Lady. She wishes to keep him from danger, and plans to draw the attacks to herself to keep him safe."

The cold sound of female laughter echoed through the chambered, but stopped abruptly as the woman snapped, "Come into the light where I can see you."

"As you wish."

A man in his early twenties stepped from the shadows into the feeble circle of light at the foot of his lady's dais. He was dressed in black silk shirt that was open in the front, and black pants with black boots. He was pale, but not overly so, had black hair that hung past his shoulders but was loosely tied back, and hard green eyes. He stood with a cold confidence, even though it was obvious that even the weak light was hurting his eyes.

"Hmmm..." The woman sat pensively for a moment before continuing. "We shall have to play a careful game of cat and mouse, I think. You are a very handsome man, but you do not live up to Endymion."

If the statement bothered Kage, his face betrayed no sign. Instead he said, "If I may speak openly, my Lady..." He trailed off and waited for her reply.

"Continue." Her voice sounded lazy, but he knew that he had her full attention.

"She will never leave him. They have followed each other beyond death and back, and she will never leave him. There is nothing that either of us can do to break the bond they share."

"I am _aware_ of the bond they share, Kage."

Her voice hissed angrily, and he wondered if he had gone a step too far in questioning her. "Do not assume that you know my thoughts. I never planned for you to seduce the queen of the moon; she is beyond our reach for now. However," she laughed cruelly, "not all descendants of the moon have a true love figured into their destiny, and seeing the destruction of your world can work wonders on the mind."

"I understand my Lady, but what of Chiba Mamoru?"

"Leave him to me."

The man bowed and turned to walk out of the light. The woman's voice stopped him suddenly.

"Kage?" She suddenly sounded uncertain of herself, and sounded lonely, scared, and confused. He turned back around and replied, "My Lady?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, trying to destroy Serenity's bloodline. Do you think I should?"

Kage quickly bounded across the floor and up next to his lady's throne. He took her trembling hand in his own and whispered, "Of course, My Lady. Look at what she's done to you. Look at your life and what happened to it because of that little, meddling princess. She deserves much more than death for what she's done to you. She deserves to lose everything, as you have lost everything, suffer the way you have suffered. Make her realize the evil that she has committed. If she's half as pure as the rest of her bloodline, that knowledge in itself will destroy her."

"She's pure." Her voice had changed again, and the cruel, calculating confidence had returned. "And she _will_ be made to suffer."

0

Usa walked slowly along the path of the garden, humming a song about a moon princess and her love from earth she had learned from her grandmother. She wondered idly where the other senshi had wandered to, but wasn't incredibly concerned. While Usagi had gone off on some unmentionable errand, the rest of the girls had suggested visiting the park, but not before Ami had shown them her newest gadget.

Usa fiddled with the blue bracelet on her wrist, carelessly tracing the symbol of Mercury with one finger. It was impossible to remove without Ami's computer, and had a panic button that would allow Usa to alert the senshi any time she was in danger. Although she mildly resented having a tracer put on her, she was glad that the senshi had stopped following her everywhere. She wasn't used to all of the attention; no one worried about where she went in the future.

"Good afternoon, Usa-chan."

The dark-haired girl looked up with surprise to see Mamoru smiling down at her.

"Hi, Mamoru-san. Where's Usagi-chan?"

His face darkened and he replied, "I don't know. She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me where she was going? No, she didn't."

He shook his head impatiently and said, "No, I mean she didn't tell you what she was going to do?"

"I don't understand. Has something happened?"

Usa looked up at him with concern, which was doubled when she saw the sorrow written plainly on his face.

"Mamoru-san, _what's going on?_"

"She broke up with me." He whispered, "Because of the dream that Rei-chan had. She said she doesn't want me to get hurt. I-I don't know what to do with myself. I keep thinking that maybe there's someone else in her life. I keep thinking that maybe the dream was just a convenient excuse to get rid of me."

"No!" Usa grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed it slightly. "She loves you more than anything, and she's going to love you for centuries to come. Trust me."

He looked down at her with damp, frightened eyes most unlike their usual calm maturity and he asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course! I'm proof of that, aren't I? My entire world is built on your love for each other."

She cocked an eyebrow at him suddenly and said, "You've never been dumped by her before, have you?"

He looked at her with surprise and exclaimed, "How did you know?"

She giggled mischievously and replied, "I've known King Endymion for a very long time, and you're not so different from him. I can read both of you like an open book."

"Oh you can, can you?" He smiled playfully and added, "What am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking that you want to take me to get ice cream."

He rolled his eyes with mock exasperation and replied, "I should have known."

0

"So she really did it, huh?" Minako swung a heavy shopping bag back and forth as she looked at Mako-chan incredulously.

"Uh-huh. She did it first thing this morning. I didn't believe it myself, but Luna was watching them, and she said that Usagi held her ground even when Mamoru-san begged her to reconsider."

"Huh. Go figure. I didn't think she had it in her." Minako shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes she still manages to surprise us." Mako-chan laughed, but stopped suddenly when a new store caught her eye. "Ooo! Let's check this one out!"

0

"So, what do you do in the future?" Mamoru looked at her and teasingly added, "You've got chocolate on your nose."

Usa scrubbed her nose with a napkin and said, "Well, I-" She stopped abruptly when people started screaming.

Usa and Mamoru jumped to their feet at the same time, and both headed outside. When the two reached the door, they could see the cause of the screams. A huge black lotus flower was growing in the middle of the street. It stretched so high into the air that most of the sunlight was blocked from view, casting the surrounding area into shadow. It hissed loudly, and when the bud on the top of a huge, winding, black vine opened, a maw filled with razor sharp teeth was revealed. Smaller vines sprouted everywhere, with helpless people trapped by many of them. The ground shook, and Usa would have fallen if Mamoru hadn't caught her elbow.

"It's sending roots into the city sewer system," He said quietly. "Using that and all of the energy it's stealing from those people, it could engulf the city within a few hours."

Even as they watched, the plant grew another foot into the air and hissed loudly again.

"We've got to stop it!" Usa exclaimed. Mamoru hesitated for a moment and said, "Usagi told me to stay away from the senshi. She seemed really serious. I don't want her any more angry with me than she already is..."

"Mamoru-san! These people need help, and besides, I already told you that Usagi-chan wasn't mad at you. We're here; the senshi aren't. We're the ones who have to do something about this!" She looked at him indignantly, her eyes daring him to argue with her. He had seen the same determined look on Usagi's face before, and knew better than to argue.

As he pulled a rose from his jacket pocket, he nodded his head and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Usa nodded and threw her hand up in the air. As her silver brooch appeared, she brought her arm down quickly so that it was over her chest, and shouted, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

She released the brooch, and it stayed in place, hovering in front of her chest. Her gloves formed, (with blue trim) and as she moved her right arm down and crossed it over her left at the wrist, her blue boots formed. She moved her arms up over body, wrists still crossed, hands in fists facing her body, and as they passed over her, her blue skirt and a short red back bow formed, followed by her fuku and her red front bow, which sprouted from her locket. Her blue choker formed, complete with a silver crescent moon on it, and when her hands passed over her face, she relaxed the fists, keeping the palms facing her, fingers spread, and her golden tiara with its red gem appeared. Silver crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears. She passed her hands over her odango, and separate, blue, jewels appeared on all four of the them. She posed briefly, legs apart and three fingers spread near her eyes, but before she could say anything, two black vines raced at her.

She jumped into the air, and two of Tuxedo Kamen's roses shot underneath her and impaled the plants. The vines wiggled for a moment, and then glowed with an eerie, dark energy.

The roses turned black, wilted, and were absorbed by the vines. As SailorMoon shot back towards the ground, the vines rushed up to meet her.

"Aieeee!"

The vines wrapped around her body, pining one arm against her.

"SailorMoon! Hold on! I'm coming!" Tuxedo Kamen struggled to reach SailorMoon, but black vines besieged him on all sides.

SailorMoon raised one hand up to her odango and pulled the jewels loose on one side. They snapped together, and the pointed jewel suddenly became razor sharp. She held the blunt end with her teeth and reached up for the other two jewels.

SailorMoon gasped when the vines tightened around her, and the jewel in her mouth nearly fell. With a shaky hand, she combined the round and pointed jewels together, and then took the piece in her hand and brought it to her mouth. When the two halves combined, she threw the newly formed, glittering boomerang away from herself and shouted, "Pretty Moon Jewel Return!"

The razor sharp edges of the boomerang left several cuts in the vines holding people prisoner, and severed nearly all of the vines holding SailorMoon as well. She caught the returning weapon in one hand, and wiggled around until she got her other arm free.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The attacks shredded the remaining vines holding SailorMoon, as well as the ones Tuxedo Kamen was struggling with.

"Sailormoon!" SailorMoon shouted with joy.

Sailorvenus ran to where SailorMoon was standing and exclaimed, "Why didn't you call us with the bracelet? We were terrified that you had been injured or captured!"

SailorMoon bowed her head slightly and murmured, "Sorry, Sailorvenus, but I _had_ to do _something_. This plant was hurting innocent people, and I-"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The blond flashed her a dazzling smile and then shrugged, saying, "That's okay. Sailormercury and Sailormoon were the ones who were really upset. I was just wondering where you were." She jumped away from SailorMoon and joined the other senshi in battle.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Everywhere around them, the vines were struck by the numerous attacks thrown at them, but the only ones that didn't regenerate after a few moments were the ones that had been charred by Mars' fire.

SailorMoon watched with a helpless look on her face as she realized how little damage the attacks were doing.

"SailorMoon! Use your boomerang! Maybe you can sever some of the smaller roots!"

Sailormercury pointed to the base of the plant where three massive roots and a myriad of smaller ones were hooked directly into the street. To everyone else she shouted, "We've got to try and damage the roots. If enough of them are destroyed, the plant should die!"

Tuxedo Kamen pulled a handful of roses from his jacket and prepared to throw them. It was Sailormoon's turn to look helpless as the other senshi readied their attacks.

"Pretty Moon Jewel-"  
"Mercury Aqua-"  
"Mars Flame-"  
"Jupiter Oak-"  
"Venus Love and Beauty-"

"Huh?" Tuxedo Kamen looked down to see the ground tremble slightly under his feet. He jumped into the air and shouted, "Look out!"

Before they could react, or finish their attacks, black vines shot up through the street. All of the senshi were firmly caught, save Sailormoon, who had only been grabbed by one of her long ponytails, and SailorMoon, who had a vine wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"Oh no you don't," SailorMoon muttered under her breath, raising her jeweled boomerang to stab the offending plant.

Sailormoon screamed and began wailing loudly, pulling on her hair and trying to free herself. The senshi whimpered softly as their energy was stolen by the vines, but continued to struggle, trying to free themselves.

"Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Kamen quickly moved to help the leader of the senshi, but she abruptly stopped wailing and glared at him.

"Go away, Tuxedo Kamen! The senshi can handle this!" He rolled his eyes, safe with the knowledge that she couldn't see them behind the mask, and protested, "I just want to help you, the senshi can't handle this on their own!"

"Yes they can! Go away!"

She grabbed her hair in both hands and pulled sharply against the roots. Tuxedo Kamen began moving towards her again, but before he could say anything else, SailorMoon started screaming.

Tuxedo Kamen looked over his shoulder to see a thick, thorn encrusted vine shooting straight at the incapacitated girl. The vine holding her ankle had a few scratch marks on it, but her boomerang didn't seem to be strong enough to do sufficient damage. However, she wasn't looking at the vine aimed at herself, but rather the identical one shooting at Sailormoon.

Tuxedo Kamen froze.

The other senshi were helpless, and he didn't have time to save the both.

"Sailormoon! Look out!" SailorMoon screamed, hacking at the vine holding her ankle. Tuxedo Kamen looked at his granddaughter, and then at his love, still frozen with indecision.

SailorMoon was suddenly airborne, her ankle freed, and it took her a moment to realize that she was in the arms of someone. As they landed, SailorMoon's gaze was immediately drawn to the place where Sailormoon was trapped, moments from death.

"Pretty Moon Jewel Return!" The boomerang sped towards, the unsuspecting Sailormoon, and cut off the end of her hair. The leader of the senshi went sprawling, and narrowly missed the thorns that crashed to the ground moments later.

SailorMoon turned towards her savior with anger and shouted, "Tuxedo Kamen! How could you! If she had died-" She stopped abruptly when she realized that it hadn't been Usagi's dark-haired love that had saved her.

"You were saying?" He said quietly. He stood with a dangerous confidence, and reminded Usa of a jungle cat about to strike.

Instead, a broad shouldered man wearing black armor and a black domino mask like Tuxedo Kamen's stood before her. His black hair was held back in a ponytail, and he was smirking playfully at her.

"Who are you?" She blurted out, oblivious to his expression.

"You may call me the Shadow Knight, and I'm here to help you, My Princess."

SailorMoon gasped, "How did you know that I am-?"

"There's no time." He wrapped her in his arms again and took to the air seconds before they were impaled. SailorMoon noticed that his armor was warm, almost like a living thing, under her cheek. As they landed he said, "Throw your weapon at the plant again, SailorMoon. This evil creature must be defeated."

She blushed and said, "My boomerang isn't very strong. I don't think I can do it without the other senshi."

He took her shoulders gently in his hands and said, "You must. The senshi are the ones who need your help this time. Look at them."

SailorMoon looked at her fallen protectors, each of them growing steadily weaker, and nodded her head with determination.

"Okay."

"I will help you."

"Pretty Moon Jewel Return!"

Keeping in mind what Sailormercury had said about the plant's roots, SailorMoon aimed towards the ground.

Moments later, several small blackish knives of energy flew alongside the boomerang. When the two attacks impacted the roots, the plant screamed horribly and vanished into thin air.

When SailorMoon turned back towards the Shadow Knight, he was gone.

She sighed and turned back around, moving towards the senshi, who were struggling to get back to their feet. It occurred to her as she observed the group, that Tuxedo Kamen had disappeared as well.


	8. The Return of the Outer Senshi, Usagi's ...

**Chapter Eight: The Return of the Outer Senshi, Usagi's New Weapon**

"There!" Ami exclaimed, "It's fixed!"

Usagi stared at herself carefully in the mirror before skeptically saying, "Are you sure? They still look crooked to me."

Rei snickered from across the room and said, "Maybe that's because your head's on crooked."

"Be _quiet_, Rei-chan! My head is _not_ on crooked!" Usagi's eyes grew impossibly huge and tearful, and after making sure that Rei was still looking at her, she broke into a loud and dramatic wail.

Mako-chan grimaced with mock agony and threw a couch pillow at Rei. "Thanks _ever_ so much, Rei-chan!"

The pillow hit the priestess square in the face, and with a shriek of laughter, Rei jumped to her feet to retaliate. Rei grabbed the pillow and flung it at Mako, who dropped to the ground, allowing the pillow to fly over her head.

"AHHHHHHH!" Minako looked down at her dress, which was now covered with the water she had spilled all over herself. She grabbed the soggy pillow and heaved it at Mako, but ended up hitting Usagi instead.

"This means war!" Usagi snatched up another pillow and began beating Minako with it. Soon, pillows and couch cushions were flying everywhere, and even the quiet Ami joined in. Luna and Artemis fled outside, and found Usa sitting on the step.

"Usa-chan?" Luna said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Hmm?"

She looked down at the black cat and smiled slightly, "Just enjoying the nice day, Luna. What are you two doing out here?"

Artemis smiled wryly and said, "They started a pillow fight in there." Luna huffed, "Without hands, we didn't stand a chance."

Usa smiled again and said, "Oh well. You can stay out here and keep me company."

They sat in relaxed silence for several moments before Usa suddenly said, "Luna, Artemis, what did you think of the Shadow Knight?" She blushed and added, "I mean, the way he just showed up and saved me, it's kind of like what Tuxedo Kamen does with Sailormoon, isn't it?"

She sounded wistful and Luna looked up at her and said, "We have to be careful of the Shadow Knight. It's true that he saved you, but that doesn't necessarily make him a friend."

Usa sighed and said, "I know. But wouldn't it be wonderful if he turned out to _my_ prince like Endymion was for Serenity?" Luna and Artemis silently looked at each other with concern.

Usa stared dreamily into space and the two guardians crept back into the house. Once inside, Artemis said, "We're going to have to keep an eye on Usa-chan _and_ this Shadow Knight. If he's trying to seduce her, he may find it all too easy..."

0

Usa was suddenly startled out of her reverie and into awareness. She looked around with confusion, but couldn't find any reason for alarm. "Hm...that's strange...I wonder what could have bothered me?" She looked around carefully, and following a sudden intuition, got up and crept over to the corner of the house. Peering carefully around corner, she bit back a scream when her face nearly ran into another person.

"Mamoru-san!" She gasped, and his widened eyes went back to normal.

"Er...hi, Usa-chan." He looked sheepish, but kept glancing around nervously.

"_What_ is wrong with you?" She hissed at him, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! It's customary to knock on someone's door rather than lurking in the bushes! Are you crazy? If Usagi-chan catches you out her, she's gonna _kill_ you!"

"She still hasn't forgiven me for what happened with that plant yesterday?"

Usa's angry expression turned to one of surprise and she replied, "What? The only thing she's mad at you about is not staying away from her and the senshi."

He looked down at Usa with shock and exclaimed, "She doesn't blame me for freezing up and not saving either of you?"

"Mamoru-san," Usa said gently, "Usagi-chan doesn't _expect_ you to save _anyone_. She just wants your love, and right now, your cooperation."

A look that Usa couldn't identify crossed Mamoru's face, and a look of resignation slowly replaced it. "Usa-chan? Could you do me a favor?" He sounded so forlorn, that Usa nearly had the urge to start crying.

"Of course, Mamoru-san, anything."

"Will you give-"

"Usa-chan? Are you out here? Hello?" Usagi's voice floated around the corner and was followed by Minako's cheerful call.

"Usa-chan, you can come out now. We've finished the pillow fight. It's perfectly safe inside again."

"Mamoru, you have to go, now. If Usagi catches you out here..."

He nodded quickly and sprinted away.

Usa peeked her head around the corner timidly, as if she had really been hiding from them, and said, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Mako nodded her head fervently and said, "Of course! I think we would know!"

Usa bounced around the corner and was suddenly thrown to the ground. She whimpered softly as her face was crushed into the dirt, and a knee pressed viciously into her back.

Ami exclaimed, "It's one of those tenshi things!"

"Moon Crisis!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Make-UP!"

As the senshi team started to transform, Usa called to her own locket. It came readily to her hand, and she shouted, "Moon Prism Power, Make-Aieeeee!"

The tenshi had moved a hand down to Usa's wrist, and was squeezing it tightly. Shooting pains were starting to run up her arm, and she lost her grip on the locket, which fell to the ground. She sobbed and wondered why it was taking so long for the senshi to transform.

"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

The tenshi dissolved with a scream as the massive combined attack slammed into her, and Usa weakly sat up on her knees, crying softly, and cradling her wrist.

The Inner senshi stood crammed together on Usagi's doorstep, shocked looks on their faces.

Usa looked up with joy and shouted, "Uranus and Neptune! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Eh? Who's this?" Sailoruranus looked down at the slightly dirty, tear smudged face of Usa-chan carefully, and then back up at Usagi, saying, "Is she another one of yours, Sailormoon?" Neptune moved up beside her partner and studied the girl's face just as intently. The Inner senshi released their power, turning back into normal girls, and Usagi nodded her head. "This is my granddaughter, Usa-chan." Sailorsaturn detransformed and ran up to Usa, exclaiming, "Chibiusa-chan's daughter? How exciting!" She giggled and pulled Usa to her feet. Once standing, Hotaru was several inches shorter than her best friend's daughter.

"Hotaru-san," Usa said with wonder, "You look so...different..."

Hotaru looked down at herself with amusement and said, "It's probably since I'm still only ten. I imagine I must be a lot older in the future." Her violet eyes shone with excitement and she said, "You must tell me about Chibiusa-chan; how is she?"

"She's...well, she's-" Usa seemed flustered by Hotaru's onslaught and Mako saved her from embarrassment by saying, "Where have you two been? And how is it that Hotaru is already ten? It hasn't been more than two weeks since we defeated Queen Nehelenia!"

"Yeah," Rei added bitterly, "Sailorpluto just got finished tearing us up about not protecting Usa-chan. It would have been easier if you had been here!"

Neptune and Uranus detransformed, and Haruka gave Rei a cool stare as she said, "We talked to Sailorpluto as well, Rei-chan. She gave Michiru and I the task of reawakening Sailorsaturn. She decided that it would be easier to reach our goal if we had Saturn's power backing us up."

Rei blushed and murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Whatever may have happened before, we are here to help you now," Michiru interjected softly.

Minako suddenly chirped, "Did she explain everything about the flaw to you two?" Hotaru looked up and said, "She explained it to all _three_ of us, Minako-san. We're ready to do whatever we can to help." She frowned for a moment and added, "Pluto wasn't very specific, and she didn't mention that Usa was here. I wonder why..."

"She didn't have very much time, Hotaru-chan." Michiru said softly, "Sailorpluto has a lot resting on her shoulders right now."

Hotaru smiled brilliantly and said, "You're right, of course!" She grabbed Usa's hand and pulled her towards Usagi's door. "Come on! I know Haruka and Michiru want to talk to the Inner senshi, and you and you can tell me about Chibiusa in the meantime!"

0

"That's so sad," Hotaru's beautiful eyes were filled with tears, and she sniffled slightly. "How can they be so mean to her? She's so wonderful..."

Usa bit her lip and wondered if she should have told Hotaru the unhappy state Neo-Princess Selenity was in.

Hotaru looked directly into Usa's eyes suddenly and said, "Where am I in the future? Why aren't I there with her? Why aren't any of the senshi there for her?"

Usa silently asked for forgiveness as she said, "The senshi _are_ there for her, Hotaru-chan, all of them." She felt guilty for neglecting to mention that the Saturn of the future was no longer very close to Chibiusa, and in fact, was no longer very close to anyone. Hotaru seemed to sense something not quite true in Usa's answer, but she didn't say anything further. Before Usa had to think of something else to say to the girl, Usagi's voice carried to where the two of them were sitting.

"I won't allow it! Usa-chan doesn't need to be followed around everywhere! She's having a hard enough time as it is, and I will not allow you to make her life anymore difficult than it already is!"

Usa looked over in time to see Haruka jump angrily to her feet and shouted, "Her life won't be an issue if she's killed before we can get to her!"

Michiru added, "Usa-chan seems to be the key here. She's the one most likely to sense the attack on the ginzuishou coming, and is the only one who has dealt with this force before."

"I don't care!" Usagi said, her voice equally as heated as Haruka's. "She's had such a hard time in the future, I just want her to be happy while she's here the in past. She only managed to have one day at school, I don't want to make things worse. It's not fair..." She slowly trailed off, and sounded like she was about to cry. Rei was on her feet as well, and as she put a comforting arm around Usagi's shoulders she glared balefully at Haruka, who stared back impassively.

"No, Usagi-chan." Usa got to her feet quickly and faced the amassed senshi. "I came back here to protect the ginzuishou. So far, all I've done is get in the way and distract all of you from our goal. I can't be happy here, or _anywhere_ until I know that the ginzuishou is safe." To Haruka she said, "I'm touched that you want to protect me, but put your energy into keeping the ginzuishou safe. I'm SailorMoon in my own right, and Neo-Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."

She drew herself up proudly and added, "I've got to be responsible for myself from now on. I'm one of the senshi, like all of you, and it's my duty to protect the ginzuishou."

Surprisingly, it was Hotaru who spoke up. She climbed to her feet and looked at up Usa with eyes that were suddenly much older than ten.

"It's the duty of the senshi to protect the line of Serenity, princess. You _do_ have the right to stand along beside us, but we have the right to protect you. It's the destiny of the Outer senshi to protect Crystal Tokyo. How can we do that if it remains destroyed forever?"

Usa faltered for a moment, but she steadied herself, and stuck her jaw out stubbornly. "No one is going to follow me around. Ami-chan already has a tracer on me, isn't that enough?"

Ami looked mildly annoyed as she said, "Not if you don't use it when you're attacked. It was sheer luck that we found you and Tuxedo Kamen last time."

Usagi looked at Ami with irritation and exclaimed, "Don't even _mention_ him! If he shows up at one more fight..." She trailed off and scowled.

Haruka smirked slightly, glancing side-long at Michiru, but didn't say anything.

At the same time, Ami was stammering apologies to Usagi, who seemed to be sulking more at the thought of Mamo-chan entering danger than anything Ami could have said to her.

Usa forced back a sigh. The way everyone was acting, she didn't see how the future _or_ the ginzuishou had a chance of being saved.

_Why does my presence always seem to bring out the worst in people?_

0

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attacks slammed into the glowing orb, but had no outward effect. The newest adversary was utterly passive in its existence. It was a perfect sphere, floating nearly ten feet off the ground, and constantly glowed red as it stole energy from everything around it.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow dissolved against the orb's surface and Mars sighed with frustration. "How long are we going to keep blasting this stupid thing? It isn't working!"

Mars and Jupiter lifted their voices in a double attack with much the same results and as Jupiter stood beside Mars she shook her head and said, "We're just not powerful enough without Sailormoon's help."

"Where are the Outer senshi?" Venus asked fairly innocently, "Weren't they going to start helping us again?"

Jupiter groaned, mindful of the previous night's tension, and Mars exclaimed, "Well, they talk a good story, but apparently they've decided they've got better things to do than defend Tokyo!"

"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"

Two more harmless attacks crashed against the surface, and the two new arrivals came to stand by the Inner senshi.

Sailormoon fidgeted with impatience; she actually missed being able to fight.

Uranus stared at Mars arrogantly a moment before turning to Sailormoon and saying, "I'm sorry we're late. We were-" she hesitated and an uneasy look passed over her face before she finished with, "preoccupied."

Sailormoon smiled at them cheerfully and said, "That's okay. I'm just glad you're here now. We can use all the help we can get!"

"Let's try another combination attack, okay?" Jupiter looked at the others expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"

Mars looked peeved for a moment before jumping in.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

From across the street, a new voice joined the attack.

"Pretty Moon Jewel Return!"

Side by side the newest attack, several gray/black daggers flew, along with a red rose.

When the orb was struck with the huge attack it shuddered for a moment before imploding with a red flash.

"All right!" Sailormoon said enthusiastically, "Nice job everyone!" She stopped suddenly and said, "Wait a minute...that looked like a rose..." She looked around with a furious look on her normally sweet face and shouted, "Tuxedo Kamen, you come out here right now!"

Sheepishly, the accused slunk out of a nearby shadow and hung his head guiltily. Sailormoon raced over to him, grabbed the rim of his top hat, and pulled it down over his eyes. "What did I tell you about staying away? Please, _please_ go away! I don't know what I'm going to do to you if you show up again, but trust me, it won't be good!"

She continued to yell at him, but SailorMoon stopped listening and searched for the familiar owner of the daggers she had seen. She wandered away from the rest of the group and softly called, "Shadow Knight? Are you here?" From behind her, a voice replied, "Of course, Princess. I am always near you, even when you can't see me."

The remark sent pleasant shivers through SailorMoon, and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you for helping us again."

He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "It's the least I can do."

She turned to face him and looked up at his face with longing, her eyes lingering on his mask. "Can I see who you are?"

"I am here for you, Princess. That should be enough."

She sighed with disappointment and murmured, "Oh."

"SailorMoon?" The black cat paced over to her slowly, but keep her red eyes on the Shadow Knight.

"What is it Luna?" SailorMoon asked, the annoyance in her voice and face obvious.

Luna lashed her tail and said, "It isn't a good idea for you to wander away from the group."

SailorMoon froze as her protector's lips gently brushed her forehead just above her tiara, and he whispered, "I have to go now. Don't worry. I will always be here for you."

He released her shoulders and stepped away. Saluting Luna mockingly, he turned away from both the girl and the cat, and after taking a few steps, he disappeared into a shadow that appeared in midair.

SailorMoon stalked over to where Luna was waiting, marched past the cat, and over to group.

The girl glared down at the guardian when she caught up, but the tension was broken when Usagi exclaimed, "I mean it, Mamo-chan! No more!" Tuxedo Kamen finally got a chance to respond when Sailormoon was forced to stop and gasp for air.

"Actually Usako," he whispered, his voice filled with pain, "I was looking for you so I could give you something."

He had Sailormoon's immediate attention, but she still looked cautious. Tuxedo Kamen shimmered for a moment and transformed back into Mamoru. He moved until he was standing directly in front of her, handed her a beautiful rose that was just starting to bloom, and whispered, "I'll love you forever, Usako." He gently kissed her hand, turned, and walked away without looking back. Sailormoon shimmered and transformed back into Usagi, still clutching the rose tightly. She stared at it with huge, disbelieving eyes, and whispered, "He's leaving me again, maybe forever this time."

She squeezed the rose until blood trickled from her thorn pierced fingers, moving only when she blinked. Finally, she burst into tears, sobbing loudly, but without the usually wailing. Her grief was heartfelt, and her tears were genuine.

A single tear hovered on her eyelashes for a moment a then fell onto the rose. It slid down the velvet petals until it rested in the very center of the beautiful flower.

"Please don't leave me Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered with torment.

There was a golden flash of light, and the rose began to glow brilliantly. The senshi gasped with amazement, and Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus all began to ready attacks. The rose grew too bright to look at directly, and began to elongate and reform in Usagi's bleeding hands.

When the light finally died down, she was left holding an exquisite sword. The thin, but razor sharp blade softly glowed the color of moonlight, and the silver hilt was engraved with numerous winding vines covered with roses. Usagi looked at the weapon with shock and finally murmured, "From my Mamo-chan." She held it with confident hands, tears silently sliding over her cheeks, and examined it from every angle. Finally she said, "With this we can defeat anything that stands against us."

She took a practice swing with it, but then closed her eyes and opened her hands. The sword vanished into thin air, leaving Usagi looking plain and ordinary among the brightly clad senshi.

Sailormars shimmered, and Rei hugged Usagi gently, saying, "Why don't you come over and spend the night at the shrine with Usa and me? It will take your mind off of things."

Usagi nodded wordlessly, looking suddenly weary.


	9. Sailorsaturn's Power, a Familiar Face Re...

**Chapter Nine: Sailorsaturn's Power, a Familiar Face Rediscovered**

"But she feels better?" Usa bit her lip as she listened to the voice on the other side end the phone. "Uh-huh. She's what?" Usa stared at the receiver in shock and exclaimed, "Michiru-san? What do you mean she's getting older? Are you serious? No. Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay, yeah, I'll be right there."

Usa tossed the phone back on the hook and ran outside.

_Hotaru's getting older. Does that mean that her power will be getting stronger too?_

Usa shuddered when she thought about the Saturn of the future. Saturn was frightening in the vast power that she possessed, and Usa had always been terrified of the senshi of silence. Luckily, the Hotaru of the future always seemed to be busy with her own affairs, and she rarely visited, or even talked to Neo-Princess Selenity or her daughter.

Haruka's car screeched to a halt in front of Usa and the masculine woman nodded her head in greeting and said, "Get in; Michiru told me I had to come and get you."

Usa hopped in the car and fastened her seat belt as Haruka pulled back into traffic. The older girl hesitated uneasily for a moment and then said, "She _glows_ all the time. This purple aura is constantly surrounding her, even when she's asleep. Michiru tried to touch her, and the aura nearly threw her across the room."

Haruka glanced at Usa and was startled to see that although the dark-haired girl looked frightened, she didn't look especially surprised.

Haruka sharply said, "Has this happened in the future?"

Usa looked disturbed, but she shook her head and replied, "No, not exactly. Hotaru and Sailorsaturn are just a lot more frightening in the future." Usa shuddered and added, "I _hate_ when she's Sailorsaturn. She's so powerful..."

Haruka nodded thoughtfully, although she didn't look any less uneasy. "She must be powerful enough to reset everything back to zero if the world can't be saved. It must be a terrible burden, especially for one so young."

Usa swallowed hard and said, "I sometimes wonder what Sailorsaturn is thinking about. In the future I mean. Even Hotaru always has these strange looks on her face. She always looks so... I don't know, _sinister_." Usa bit her lip and added, "I used to have nightmares about her when I was little. I always had this horrible feeling that she was playing out our deaths in her head."

Usa started to shake, and Haruka put a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "Don't worry Koneko-chan! I'll protect you." She smiled impishly at Usa, who started to laugh.

_She called me Koneko-chan...just like in the future. Haruka always knows what to do in the future...maybe things will work out okay after all._

0

"What's happening?" Usa exclaimed as she peered through the door to Hotaru's room.

Numerous lamps were surrounded by the same violet aura Hotaru was emitting, and unlike Hotaru, the lamps were floating around the room. Michiru looked almost haggard as she answered, "I have no idea. I was sitting by her bed and talking to her, hoping that she would wake up and actually know what was going on, when she just started screaming."

Michiru started shaking, and Haruka put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It was horrible. It didn't seem like she was ever going to stop. Finally, I grabbed her. I didn't know what else to do! Her aura flared up, threw me into the door, and kept getting brighter. I crawled out here into the hallway, and moments later, all of her lamps that aren't bolted into the wall started floating. That was about..." she glanced at her watch, "ten minutes ago."

"Great," Haruka muttered, "_now_ what are we supposed to do?"

Before the two older women could say anything else, Usa crept into the room on hands and knees, hoping to avoid all of the floating lamps.

"Usa-chan!" Michiru hissed softly, "Don't! She's dangerous!"

Haruka tightened her grip slightly and murmured, "Just wait for a moment, she may be able to help. Hotaru-chan is best friends with Usa-chan's mother, remember."

"Please be careful," Michiru whispered with concern.

Usa stopped when she reached Hotaru's side and sat up on her knees. "Hotaru-chan? Can you hear me?" The lamps didn't slow, and the aura didn't fade, but Hotaru's eyelids twitched slightly.

"Hotaru-chan, please, you've got to stop it! You almost hurt Michiru, and your father is in the kitchen, fretting himself to pieces. We're all worried about you, but we can't help you unless you stop this."

Hotaru's violet eyes slowly flickered open and she gazed at Usa with sleepiness and confusion.

"Chibiusa-chan? Is that you? Where have you been all this time? I miss you."

"No, Hotaru, I'm _Usa_-chan. Chibiusa-chan's daughter, remember? We met yesterday, at Usagi's house.

Hotaru stared at her wordlessly for a few moments before murmuring, "I remember."

Usa, afraid of losing Hotaru again, paused for a long moment before timidly asking, "Hotaru? Could you do me a favor?

Hotaru smiled gently and said, "Okay. But only because you're Chibiusa's daughter."

"Could you put the lamps down?"

"What?" Hotaru sat up slowly, as though she was in a dream, and looked around with confusion. "Oh...I see." She closed her eyes, concentrating, and the lamps slowly drifted to a stop, lowered to the floor, and stopped glowing.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan."

"You're welcome, Usa-chan." Hotaru fell back weakly against her pillows again and shut her eyes. Usa thought she had fallen back asleep, when the dark-haired child suddenly shot up, her eyes wide. Her voice soft but filled with an almost frightening intensity, she spoke more to herself than Usa with her next words.

"The senshi are lost! They can't decide what to do! I've got to wake up!" She started crying, and the glow around her intensified again.

"Usa-chan!" Haruka called from the doorway, "Get out of there now!"

However, as the glow intensified, it wasn't Haruka who jumped in the room and dragged the terrified girl out, but Michiru. "We can't have you blasted through the wall, now can we?" Michiru smiled at Usa, but winced sharply and shielded her eyes from the sudden unbearably bright violet light shining from Hotaru's room. The light grew brighter and brighter, and a loud roaring noise suddenly filled the house, accompanied by air rushing from the room and into the hallway.

Shielding her eyes and bracing herself against the gale, Haruka yelled, "What's happening? What did Hotaru-chan say to you Usa-chan?"

Sitting on the ground, both arms in front of her to block the light and her long ponytails billowing behind her, Usa shouted, "She was crying because the senshi were fighting! The last thing Hotaru said was that she had to wake up!"

Her hair flying everywhere, Michiru's face was a mask of confusion.

"Sailorsaturn? Haruka and I already woke her up! You saw her yourself, Usa-chan! Sailorsaturn helped defeat the tenshi that was trying to kill you!"

"I know that!" Usa shrieked against the wind and noise, "But that's what she said! I swear!"

The light, wind, and noise stopped abruptly, and in its place there was a complete, but eerie silence.

"Hotaru?" Usa whispered cautiously, "Are you okay?"

She pushed herself backwards across the floor as quickly as she could as a figure emerged from the room. Around eighteen, her bangs hung loose around her face, but her midnight hair hung down her back and to her ankles in a thick braid. Her violet eyes were icy, and her face was a mask of indifference. Her voice held a ripple of contained power as she said, "Shi muku no hoshi douseou shubou ni mutsu... tameitsu tanjou no Senshi... Sailorsaturn!" ("My guardian deity is the planet of silence... the soldier of death and rebirth... Sailorsaturn!") She looked at Usa, Michiru, and Haruka coldly and said, "I have awakened. All traitors against Serenity and the ginzuishou will die."

Usa looked up at Sailorsaturn with terror written plainly across her face.

_I don't believe this; she's more frightening now that she ever was in the future!_

Saturn looked down at Usa, who had remained on the floor, and stared at her with a cold intensity that made Usa's hair stand on end. Finally, Sailorsaturn spoke softly, but with an edge of ice underneath it.

"You don't need to fear me, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama. I _know_ you; I live to protect you and our kingdom."

"I'm sorry," Usa whispered helplessly, and with shaky hands she scrambled to her feet.

Standing she was nearly the same height as the senshi, but she unconsciously shrank away from Saturn anyway. The senshi of destruction didn't notice, as she had turned her gaze to the other women in the hallway.

"No more arguing." She commanded harshly, glaring at both of her fellow Outer senshi. "Sailormoon is our future queen, and you have both acknowledged her as such. Treason against her will be dealt with using swift and severe punishment."

Saturn hefted the Silence Glaive slightly, and Usa wondered if was for added effect or if it was just a habit.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and glared down at the senshi before her, the two immediately locking gazes. Finally, Haruka looked down, bowing her head and refusing to make eye contact with either Michiru or Usa.

"No more arguing; we will support the decisions of Sailormoon," the tall blond woman murmured, her eyes still locked on her shoes.

"I know." Sailorsaturn replied coldly. She stood very still and began glowing with a violet aura again. Her eyes lit up brightly with a violet flash, and Hotaru suddenly stood in Sailorsaturn's place. She sagged weakly to the ground, only to be caught in Usa's arms.

"Hotaru-chan," Usa exclaimed with concern. She looked up at the two older women and said, "Help me get her back into her room; she still needs to rest."

Michiru half-heartedly reached down and placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder, but Haruka growled with anger, muttered something to herself, hit the wall lightly with her fist, and stormed out.

Michiru looked down at Usa and Hotaru, who was struggling back to her feet, and then in the direction Haruka had stalked.

"Go ahead," Usa said wearily, "I can help Hotaru alone. I think she'll be okay in a few minutes anyway."

Michiru hesitated for another second, glanced at Hotaru warily, and then quickly straightened up and ran after Haruka.

"Hotaru-san? Are you feeling better?"

Usa helped the now older girl to her feet and let Hotaru lean on her. Hotaru looked at her with huge violet eyes and whispered, "I had to do it. I had to wake Sailorsaturn up all the way. I have to be her. The senshi need me completely awake." Her lower lip trembled slightly and her eyes glistened with tears. Usa hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Hotaru-san. I'm here for you, and so is Usagi-chan."

Hotaru hugged her back just as tightly and said, "Call me Hotaru-chan, okay? I don't feel any older."

"Okay."

But even as she helped the trembling girl back to her bed, Usa struggling to control her terror. Haruka had already said it once: Saturn's true purpose and full power was to reset everything back to the beginning when it became clear that there was no hope left. What did it mean that Hotaru had felt the need to call upon Saturn's full power so soon?

0

"Kage!" The lady's scream echoed throughout the dark chamber, but when her call wasn't answered immediately, another followed in its place. "KAGE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a soft rustling of material, and the woman rose to her feet and moved down next to the light at the foot of her throne. The weak beams illuminated a shadowy black dress with a sickly green cast to it falling to the floor. A long slit on the left side revealed a very pale, but very shapely leg, and an extremely high heel that made the tall woman seem even taller. Her fists were tightly clenched, and on her right hand, the long sleeve of her dress extended down to loop around her middle finger, covering the back of her hand. On her left, there was no sleeve, and her black-green nails were digging unmercifully into her palm. As her call remained unanswered, her fists tightened, and a thin line of scarlet blood trickled to the floor.

"Fine," She hissed viciously, "I'll do it myself. When that worthless bastard finds his way back here, I'll make him regret defying me!"

0

Mamoru sighed as he stared out over the lake of the park, thinking of Usagi. His hair was tousled, and there were dark rings under his eyes, which were swollen and red. His clothes were wrinkled, and it was obvious that he had slept in them.

_Why do I have this terrible feeling that something isn't right?_ He thought unhappily, _Past the obvious point that my destined love told me we couldn't be together, something feels wrong lately. I wonder what else Rei's dream revealed to them? If it showed me in danger, that could mean that Usako is in danger as well._

The thought made him sick with worry and finally he strode briskly up the walkway, thinking, _I have to go and talk to Rei-chan. She has to tell me the rest of her dream. If Usako is in trouble and I'm not there..._

There was a flash of energy from behind him, and Mamoru whirled around defensively.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

A woman surrounded in shadows and floating in a globe of black energy glared down at him. He peered at the globe, trying to get a good look at her.

"Don't bother, Endymion. It won't do you any good."

He paled as she said his past name and shouted, "Who are you? What do you want? I don't want to fight you!"

The woman's voice laughed cruelly and replied, "Of course you don't! If only you knew the truth..." She cackled, and after a moment said, "I think maybe I'll show you."

The globe grew slightly translucent, and floated gently to the ground. The pavement cracked and broke everywhere the energy touched, and all the grass around it turned brown and died. Mamoru took a defensive step back and glared at the figure inside the globe. The globe itself grew steadily thinner and easier to see through, and finally, it vanished from sight completely, leaving only the shimmering lines outlined in the air.

Mamoru looked at the figure with confusion, who was staring at him intently, but no longer seemed angry.

"Oh my," She whispered, "It's been a long time since I've seen you looking like that, Mamoru-san." Bewildered, he stared at the woman and said, "I'm sorry...am I supposed to know you?"

She looked down at herself sadly and murmured, "It _has_ been a long time, and I should have known better than to think you'd know me looking like _this_." She said it with such self-loathing that Mamoru actually went so far as to take a sympathetic step towards her. She sighed heavily and said, "Let me see if this will help you remember." She took both hands and grabbed handfuls of the heavy layer of wavy hair that laid over the right side of her face and fell down several inches past her shoulders. Pushing the hair away, she looked at him with grief and longing.

He gasped and paled, opening and closing his mouth in shock.

"I know," She said sadly, "It's horrible isn't it? I've tried to cover it up, but there's only so much one can do. At least now you remember who I am."

"What are you doing here? How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?"

She smoothed her hair back in place and said, "A long time ago, but not yet." Her face hardened suddenly and she added, "I have to take you with me now, Endymion." Before he had a chance to respond, her hand flew up, and with almost a casual air, she flicked her fingers at him. Mamoru glowed with a sickly greenish black light for a moment and then collapsed. The woman's globe shot forward and she caught him as he fell. The globe turned a murky black again, and vanished.

0

At school, Usagi suddenly fainted in the middle of sentence.

At the Hikawa shrine, Usa burst into tears, much to the chagrin of both Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou.

0

When she reappeared in the throne room Kage was waiting for her. Noticing the burden accompanying her in the globe, he exclaimed, "My Lady! What have you done?" The globe hovered over the circle of light, and she deposited the unconscious Mamoru on the floor before stepping out of the globe and walking up to her throne.

"You weren't here," She said coldly, "So I was forced to take action myself."

"You kidnapped the prince of Earth!"

"I'm aware of that, Kage." She glared at him and continued, "However, while you disappeared somewhere, Sailorsaturn reawakened. The child, Hotaru, is no longer playing at being the senshi of destruction. This time, her power is fully activate. It's unfortunate that they didn't leave things in the hands of those bumbling Outer senshi. Left to those two, Sailorsaturn would have never awakened fully."

"But, My Lady! Uranus and Neptune are two very powerful opponents! Underestimating them could prove to be fatal!"

Her laughter echoed throughout the chamber and she finally burst out, "Fatal? For me? From them? Impossible!"

Kage hesitated, but didn't say anything else.

"With Sailorsaturn reawakened, the strength of the senshi team has risen considerably. If we want to destroy that sniveling princess, we may not have much time."

Mamoru groaned and lifted his head weakly. "Usako..." he whispered feebly. The woman snickered and Kage snorted with disgust, sneering, "Welcome back to the world of consciousness, your highness. However, you're thinking of the wrong princess."

Mamoru struggled to his feet, and snarled when he say Kage.

"You! You're the one who's been saving Usa-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kage stared at him coldly and replied, "I live here, and what I do with that little princess is none of your business."

"What?" Mamoru glared at him with a furious rage and lunged weakly at the other man. Kage easily moved, and laughing, he said, "With strength like that, how do you even expect to protect yourself, let alone the women of the moon?"

"You bastard!" Mamoru lunged again, and Kage leapt eagerly to the challenge.

"Stop it!" The woman's voice echoed throughout the chamber, and Kage immediately froze, a snarl still on his lips.

Mamoru was surrounded by the same greenish-black aura that had knocked him unconscious before, which held him still. He trembled slightly, fighting for control, his fist still raised, his body half in the air.

"I won't have you two fighting. You're both much too important to damage. Kage, restrain him."

Kage smiled unpleasantly and replied, "Gladly." He held out his arms out on either side of his body and seemed to gather the shadows in his hands. He cast them at Mamoru, where they wrapped around him and dragged him back into the circle of light. The shadows then jumped from Mamoru and into the perimeter of the circle, where they nullified the light wherever they touched it.

The woman released her own aura, and Mamoru was finally able to move. He eyed the dark barrier warily, but didn't try to break through. Instead, he looked towards the throne of his captor and moved his mouth. He looked surprised when nothing came out, and put a hand to his throat. He whirled and glared at Kage with anger, his mouth still moving.

Kage snickered, and the woman giggled maliciously, saying, "That's a nice touch, Kage. I never would have thought of that myself."

"Thank you, My Lady."

"We must make plans. I can't wait any longer. I want the princess destroyed today. We're running out of time. With Sailorsaturn involved things are going to be tricky."

"Sailormoon has received a new weapon as well, My Lady."

"What?" The surprise in her voice was evident, and she added, "From where? When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday."

Kage jerked his thumb at Mamoru and said, "_That_ gave her a rose, and when she cried on it, it turned into a sword."

"We have to get rid of her now. With the ginzuishou _and_ a new weapon at her disposal, Serenity is a dangerous opponent."

She started to say something more, but suddenly stopped and started laughing. "The _ginzuishou_. That's the answer to _everything_! Destroy the ginzuishou, destroy _everything_. Kage, distract the senshi with something. Send one of your creatures. When they're occupied with that, we'll use our power to shatter the ginzuishou. The princess _and_ her grandmother will die today."

Mamoru yelled silently and pounded his fists on the invisible barrier, a helpless look of frustration and fear on his face.


	10. Plans for the Ginzuishou, Questionable L...

**Chapter Ten: Plans for the Ginzuishou, Questionable Loyalties**

"Slow down!" Ami exclaimed as Usagi sobbed wildly on her friend's shoulder. Rei was having similar trouble with Usa, who could have been a mirror for Usagi's actions.

Finally, the dark-haired girl managed to choke out, "He's gone! I felt him disappear! I-he-it..." she hiccuped softly and started crying again. The rest of the girls made various noises of distress and disbelief.

Usagi wailed, "This is all my fault! Mamo-chan is gone because I sent him away from me! If he had been with us, we could have protected him!" Her sobs faded into a soft weeping that was nevertheless frightening in its intensity, and this time Mako-chan moved forever to embrace her.

Ami pulled out her mini computer and began rapidly typing things. The others watched her hopefully, but she finally shook her head and murmured, "They're right. I can't find him anywhere."

Michiru pulled out a beautiful mirror that all of the senshi recognized as her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Show me Mamoru-san," She whispered. The silvery surface of the mirror glowed softly for a moment and began pulsating with a murky light. Finally, an image began to appear. Everyone leaned forward expectantly and the image broke apart with the sound of shattering glass.

"Oh!" Michiru exclaimed, examining her broken talisman. She shook her head with disbelief and dismay and said, "Wherever he is, there is a powerful barrier shielding him."

A tremendous explosion suddenly threw them all into the air. Everyone landed on their feet, except for Usagi and Usa, who landed on their faces.

A giant, shadowy shape loomed nearly forty feet into the air, dragging itself from the ground directly beneath them. It vaguely looked like a massive bear, and had glowing red eyes. It lashed out with a shadowy paw, and the girls sprang clear in every direction.

"Henshin yo!" Usagi yelled, scrambling to her feet.

"Moon Crisis!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Make-UP!"

With whirling colors, multicolored ribbons, and various flashes of light, the senshi team transformed. Sailormoon posed and shouted, "For love and justice I am the beautiful sailor-suited soldier Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The shadowy creature snarled, revealing glowing red teeth with crimson slime oozing from them. Where the slime hit the ground it left smoking craters.

"Eeew.." Sailormoon exclaimed with disgust.

Sailormars rolled her eyes and shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!" Her attack was quickly followed by shouts of:  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

The shadow dissolved, allowing the attacks to pass harmlessly through it before reforming into its bear-like shape.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Deep Submerge!"

The shadow dematerialized again, but this time reformed behind SailorMoon, who was hanging back indecisively.

"Aieeeeeee!"

Its head moving too quickly for the eye to follow, the shadow snatched SailorMoon up in its jaws. The teeth, being made of energy, didn't pierce her body, but the senshi screamed in agony anyway, her eyes slightly glazing with pain.

"SailorMoon!" The other Sailormoon shrieked. She threw her arms up over her head, keeping her hands slightly apart. A white light flashed between them, and her sword, the Lunar Rose Blade, appeared, the handle facing her, the blade pointing towards the heavens. She grabbed the hilt with both hands, and rushed at the shadow. SailorMoon screamed again, and the creature's fangs flashed a bright red.

"Hang on, SailorMoon; I'm coming!"

0

"The time is almost upon us, Kage. Ready yourself."

Her excitement was evident in her tone, but she was too distracted to notice Kage's decidedly preoccupied response.

"Of course, My Lady."

0

Sailormoon sprang into the air, her sword ready to slash through her granddaughter's bonds. However, she fell several feet short, and landing on back on the ground without leaving so much as a scratch.

SailorMoon screamed before growing deathly pale. As the creature shook her sharply, her body hung limply in its mouth. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly, and she weakly raised a hand to the jewels in her hair. She was shaking uncontrollably and weeping softly with the effort by the time she managed to pull one loose. Holding it carefully, she moved her other hand to retrieve the next jewel. Sailormoon and the other senshi held their breath as SailorMoon struggled to ready her attack. However, as she reached for the next jewel, the first slipped from her fingers. She whimpered, a helpless sound that was all her body could manage.

On the ground, Sailormoon stared as if frozen at the blue jewel that had landed almost on her feet.

Sailorneptune suddenly exclaimed, "I can't take this anymore!" She called the Deep Aqua Mirror to her, and seconds later Uranus followed her example by unsheathing the Space Sword, her own talisman.

"Submarine Reflection!"  
"Space Sword Blaster!"

"We've got to help!" Sailorjupiter called to the other senshi. Nodding their agreement, the Inner Senshi rallied behind her.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The first two attacks were rushing towards the mouth of the shadow, and the attacks of the Inner senshi were several seconds behind them. All gazes locked on the attacks – it was likely they were SailorMoon's last chance at freedom.

"NO!" Saturn screamed, "SILENCE WALL!"

The later group of attacks collided with Saturn's barrier and dissolved. Jupiter whirled towards the senshi of destruction, not bothering to try and disguise her anger.

"Why did you-"

Jupiter stopped abruptly as SailorMoon's screams cut through the air again. She turned around in time to see the remaining force of Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune's attack slam into SailorMoon, missing the shadow completely.

Sailorneptune stared up at SailorMoon with horror as she realized what she and Uranus had done. Uranus, keeping the Space Sword in her hand, said, "I can reach her from here...even if Sailormoon can't." She darted away from the rest of the senshi and ran full speed at the looming bulk of the shadow.

0

"The time is drawing near, Kage. Our goal is in sight!" She drummed her fingers with excitement on the edge of her throne and she looked down at Mamoru, who was still imprisoned at the foot of her dais.

"Don't worry, Endymion. Soon, everything will be as it should be."

He glared at her and punched the wall of the barrier so hard he split his knuckles. She snickered as his blood left a smear across the side, and Mamoru moved his mouth angrily.

"Don't bother. Kage has to concentrate on the matter at hand, and I choose not to waste my own energy allowing you to speak."

She licked her lips with anticipation and whispered, "Almost time, Kage. It's almost time."

Standing next to her in the shadows, Kage remained silent.

0

Uranus sped at the shadow, the Space Sword held ready. Near the base of the creature, several feet under the jaws that held SailorMoon ensnared, Sailormoon bent down and picked up a blue jewel. She gazed at it, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, and Uranus launched into the air over the other senshi's head. She did indeed go higher than Sailormoon had managed, and raised the Space Sword to slice through the energy fangs.

As she shot upward, the surface of the shadow began to boil and writhe, and while she was still several feet from where her sword could do critical damage, a force hurtled her away from both the creature and SailorMoon. The shadows pulsed briefly with a dark energy, the surface boiling madly.

"Damn!" Sailoruranus landed heavily, but was on her feet again in an instant. "I have to try again."

Sailorsaturn raised the Silence Glaive, twirling it slightly as she did so, and said, "I'll go."

"Now wait a second," Mars snapped, "what about the rest of us?" Jupiter nodded her agreement, while Venus stared up at SailorMoon with concern and Mercury tried to take readings on the shadow with her computer.

Uranus snarled and then growled, "I already said that I'd go."

Neptune added, "I want to try again. It was my Submarine Reflection that knocked SailorMoon unconscious in the first place."

Venus, paying attention to the conversation suddenly, said, "That means you already hurt her. Give one of us a chance."

Saturn clenched her jaw and said, "No more fighting!"

"Stop, everyone."

Sailormoon's calm voice carried over the snarling of the shadow and all of the bickering of the senshi. They froze and everyone turned to face her. She tossed the hair jewel towards them. It landed at their feet with a chime and Sailormoon said, "Watch that for me. When I bring SailorMoon down, I'm going to hand it to her myself."

Sailormars opened her mouth and took a step forward, but then snapped it shut, stopped, and didn't go any closer. Sailormoon smiled gently at her and then at all of them. She turned back around, grabbed her henshin brooch with one hand, and whispered, "Please give me the power I need to save her."

Sailormoon bunched her legs and sprang into the air. Her brooch flared with energy, and her sword glowed with an answering light. She rose higher than she had the first time, and reached the spot where Sailoruranus had been repelled.

0

"Get ready, Kage..."

0

Blackness surged off of the surface of the shadow and Sailormoon disappeared from sight under a blanket of darkness. Moments later, she emerged, a pair of shimmery, wings of translucent energy on her back. Her fuku had turned completely white with golden highlights.

The senshi looked up at her with awe as she continued to travel through the air. She raised her sword high, and with a yell brought it around in a wide slash. The teeth parted, the Lunar Rose Blade vanished, the shadow disappeared with a scream, and Sailormoon caught her granddaughter by the wrist as she fell limply from her vanished prison.

0

"Get ready..."

0

SailorMoon's eyes suddenly shot open and she screamed, "NO!"

Startled, the blond lost her already tenuous hold on SailorMoon.

0

"Now!"

0

"Usa-chan!" Sailormoon dove towards her granddaughter, who had already lapsed unconscious again.

0

No!

0

Sailormoon screamed as a wave of energy suddenly hit her, her wings vanished, her fuku returned to normal, and she plunged rapidly towards the ground.

SailorMoon continued to fall, but her descent suddenly halted as Kage appeared out of thin air and caught her. Jupiter sprinted towards her leader, jumped into the air, and caught her moments before she hit the ground.

Kage floated down more slowly, SailorMoon cradled carefully in his arms. The others ran to Sailorjupiter, who had lowered the unconscious Sailormoon gently to the ground. Most of them seemed to be fighting tears but they clustered as close to the fallen senshi as possible. Only Sailorsaturn seemed unmoved.

"Sailormoon?" Jupiter asked quietly. Mars pushed her way to the front of the group and dropped to her knees beside Sailormoon.

"Usagi? Usagi? Can you hear me? Please wake up. Please..." Tears were running freely down her face, and she sniffled loudly as she grabbed Sailormoon by the shoulders.

"Wake up!" She commanded imperiously, her voice shaking. When Sailormoon didn't open her eyes or show any sign that she could hear them, Sailormars wailed and hugged her tightly.

With their attention riveted on Sailormoon, Kage landed silently on the ground, still holding SailorMoon, unnoticed by the senshi. He laid her gently on the ground, stroked her cheek delicately, and vanished.

0

"Kage?" The woman's voice was dangerously calm, and Kage knew that his life was hanging in the balance.

"My Lady?"

"What exactly just happened there?"

"We failed to shatter the ginzuishou, My Lady. It was too powerful for us. Instead, we managed simply to put a minor flaw in it, and stop Sailormoon from claiming a new form."

"No. Not that. I'm aware of that. Where did you just go, Kage?"

"I wanted to see the destruction of Sailormoon first hand, My Lady." He bowed smoothly, repressing the nervous chill he internally felt, and waited for her response.

It wasn't a reassuring one.

Her voice remaining hard, she snapped, "Oh really? How strange, then, that the story this tenshi," she waved her hand to the side casually, and a beautifully winged woman stepped from the shadows, "tells me is quite a different one."

"My Lady!" Kage exclaimed, trying to sound offended, "Will you believe the word of one of those sniveling creatures, or myself?"

"Well," She replied lazily, "I suppose there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" She whipped a hand out towards the tenshi, which dissolved with a scream, leaving a small gem floating in the air. The gem flew towards the woman, who deftly caught it. "Let's just relive the battle, shall we?"

She looked down at Mamoru and smiled viciously, adding, "I'm sure you'll enjoy this too, Endymion. Your lady love plays a leading role."

She tossed the jewel in front of her, which projected an image into the air. The woman silently watched the battle of the senshi and the newest shadow monster, delighting in every scream and failed attack.

Finally, as Sailormoon flew to save her granddaughter, the woman leaned forward expectantly. When Sailormoon screamed and passed out, the tenshi had apparently kept its gaze on SailorMoon, for the image never left her. Kage, as expected, appeared out of nowhere and lowered the fallen warrior to ground. The woman called the gem back to her hand, tossed it around idly for a moment, and then caused it to vanish.

After a moment of silence she said, "It's strange, Kage. When exactly did you plan on watching the destruction of Sailormoon? You seemed far too concerned with the little brat from the moon to pay attention to anything important. Is there some specific reason you saved her and decided not to enlighten me about your plans?"

Her voice remained calm and lazy, but Kage could sense her barely contained fury. "My Lady, seeing as how we could only manage to flaw the ginzuishou, and therefore allow Sailormoon to live, I assumed that you would want SailorMoon to live as well. It will give you more time to torture her. After all, just because Sailormoon survived the initial creation of the flaw doesn't mean that she'll ever wake up. This could cause SailorMoon to disappear without a trace, or trap her in a paradox forever."

He snickered, and in a scramble to save face, added, "Don't forget that we've got SailorMoon's grandfather right here. As long as you control him, you control the fate of the princess. Without him, she doesn't exist."

He risked a glance at his 'lady' to see how things were going, and was surprised to see that she didn't even seem to be listening to him. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and she murmured, "I control her fate..." She looked at Kage angrily and burst out, "What right do I have to control the fate of others?"

Despite confusion at the sudden change in her mood, he still managed to smoothly reply, "You have the power, and therefore you have the right. Their fate is tied in with your own, remember. Everything that has happened to you is their fault. Why shouldn't you take control? They took control of your fate, your destiny, and they ruined it."

The doubt vanished from her voice again and she answered, "Of course. Of course..."

Kage breathed a small sigh of internal relief; he seemed to be off the hook for the time being.

"Kage."

He cringed as her voice echoed around the chamber.

"I'll spare your life this time. But," she paused for added significance, "if this ever happens again, you die."

"Yes, My Lady."

0

The first thing SailorMoon heard was crying.

Her eyes opened slowly. Above her, there was nothing but a cloudy gray sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the air suddenly felt humid and heavy.

_It's going to rain._ She thought with detachment. Her whole body felt heavy, but after some struggling which left her weak and shaking, she managed to pull herself into a sitting position. Her face was dirty, her fuku was ripped and had burn marks on it from the creature's acidic saliva. It took her a moment to realize that the other senshi were huddled around something, but their backs shielded her from whatever it was.

_They're crying. Why?_

Struggling to wake up – the world still seemed slightly fuzzy around the edges – SailorMoon slowly looked around. There were no the signs of battle anywhere...

_What's happening?_

She looked down at herself and remembered that she too, was dressed in her sailor fuku.

_We were fighting? _I_ was fighting?_

Suddenly, as if guided by an invisible force, she struggled to her feet, and took a shaky step towards the group. A few drops of rain started to fall, and thunder rumbled directly overhead.

Mercury was the first to sense something behind them. She glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes widened. Stepping to the right, she bumped into Uranus and Neptune, who also turned to look. SailorMoon walked by them, and sensing her approach, Venus and Jupiter, standing on the left, both turned to look. Sailorjupiter brought a hand up to her mouth in amazement, and both stepped back to let her pass. Sailorsaturn was standing in the middle, the Silence Glaive held in her hands. She turned around, looked SailorMoon up and down, nodded her head respectfully, and stepped back to stand next to Sailorvenus.

The senshi from the future could finally see her goal. Still cradled in the arms of Sailormars, Sailormoon lay still. Although facing the approaching girl, Mars didn't see her coming until she was nearly on top of them. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Usagi..."

Looking down at her fallen friend and then back up SailorMoon she shook her head with disbelief.

"How can you look so much alike? _Serenity_..." She whispered with awe.

SailorMoon fell to her knees, and hesitantly, Sailormars passed Sailormoon to her. Looking down at her golden-haired grandmother, SailorMoon began to cry. "The flaw..." She whispered, "The flaw has formed. The only thing that can heal her now is the ginzuishou, and it's broken."

"No!" Sailormars cried out, "You're the princess, just like Usagi, use your power: _heal_ her!"

"I _can't!_ Not without the ginzuishou! Mine is broken, and Usagi's is too dangerous to use. There's nothing I can do." She hugged Sailormoon tightly, searching for a way to make everything okay again. "Mine is broken..." she whispered softly.

She laid Sailormoon gently on the ground, and reached down into her soul, putting all her power into calling for the ginzuishou of the future. A silver aura sprang up around her, and her tiara dissolved, leaving a shining, golden crescent moon in its place. Her eyes shut, she moved like she was in a dream and cupped her hands in front of her. A pile of beautiful iridescent dust slowly appeared, and the silver aura intensified, focusing on the powder. It slowly floated from her hands, and formed into a loose sphere glowing with a silver aura. SailorMoon gasped, sweat beading on her brow, and the dust began loosing shape again.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Holding her henshin wand to the sky, Sailormars kept her gaze locked on the two Sailormoons.

Following her lead, the other senshi called to their own powers.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"

Their own individual auras flared to life around them, and the dust slowly solidified into a crystal. Gradually growing weaker as their power was drained, the senshi panted and began to look wilted. The ginzuishou continued to tremble, and SailorMoon gasped again, her fuku beginning to shimmer. The image of the ginzuishou began to waver wildly in her hands; she was losing it.

"Pluto Planet Power!"


	11. Startling Revelations, Super SailorMoon

**Chapter Eleven: Startling Revelations, Super SailorMoon**

Standing tall between Sailorjupiter and Sailormercury, Sailorpluto completed a half circle around the three senshi who were still on the ground.

Pluto's eyes shone with determination, and between SailorMoon's hands, the wavering ginzuishou steadied and began to glow with a silver light.

SailorMoon's fuku shone with the same silver light, as did her crescent moon. Her fuku dissolved into pink transformation ribbons which moved as if caressed by some gentle breeze that no one else could feel.

The senshi lowered their henshin wands and watched with silent amazement. Usa's eyes opened suddenly, and were an incredible, vivid, blue that seemed as bottomless as eternity. The ginzuishou flashed and the light was momentarily blinding.

When it began to fade, Neo-Princess Serenity was kneeling beside Sailormoon, a completely repaired ginzuishou resting in her hands. The tiny crystals in the sleeves of her dress caught the sun and threw little prismatic lights across the faces of the other senshi. Her eyes half closed, Serenity kissed the jewel softly, and then held it an arm's length away. Upon releasing it, the ginzuishou hovered in the air in front of her, over the still form of Sailormoon.

"Please heal Usagi-chan." The plea was so soft that it was nearly lost before it even passed her lips, but the ginzuishou began glowing, light pouring over Sailormoon as it intensified.

Sailormars seemed frozen, her eyes luminous with unshed tears

"Please, Usagi-chan," Jupiter whispered, "Please come back to us."

Despite their calls, Sailormoon's eyes didn't open, and Neo-Princess Serenity's head began to fall weakly.

"Fight, Usagi-chan! You can do it!" Sailoruranus had a look of frightened helplessness on her face, and her eyes shone with tears while more streaked her cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Usagi-chan." Sailorvenus' eyes were red around the rims from crying and she was holding Jupiter's hand tightly.

"Usagi-chan. We need you." Mercury was holding her computer in one hand, stricken with the knowledge that it was worthless when it came to saving her friend.

"The future depends on your survival, Sailormoon." Sailorsaturn gazed down at her fallen leader with apathy, but her face suddenly twisted. Her fuku shimmering away, Hotaru suddenly stood in Saturn's place. "Please don't give up Usagi-san!" Her violet eyes swam with tears, and she sniffled slightly.

Pluto said nothing, but clutched the Time Key so tightly that her knuckles cracked.

"I don't...I don't think she can hear us." Neptune covered her mouth with one hand to muffle a cry.

"USAGI!" Rei flung herself on Sailormoon's still form and wept.

0

"What does he think he can do from there, Kage?"

"I don't think it matters to him, My Lady. His only thought is to get to her."

Mamoru threw his shoulder against the barrier again, ignoring the biting pain he knew indicated that he may have already broken something.

"It's pathetic." The woman snickered. His lips pulled back in a grimace, Mamoru continued his assault on the walls of his prison. After a moment the woman said, "Do you think he could escape there as Tuxedo Kamen?"

"No." Kage's voice was cold and he added, "But it doesn't matter. He gave his powers to Sailormoon. Without that rose he's unable to transform."

"What a pity."

Mamoru's face was wet with tears, but he continued the assault on his prison.

After a moment, he silently screamed the word, "USAKO!"

0

Sailormoon's entire body suddenly spasmed and her hand moved slightly. Exclamations of joy and surprise came out in an explosion from the lips of all the senshi. Slowly, Sailormoon's eyes flickered, and then gradually opened.

"Mmm..." It was obviously a struggle to fully awaken but she managed to sit up without a too much difficultly. "What's going on? Rei-chan?"

Mars had moved when Sailormoon had moved into a sitting position, but could only stare at her friend with a raw emotion that couldn't be voiced. Sailormoon, aware that _something_ had happened, patted the other girl's hand weakly, and Sailormars managed to break her silence.

"I thought you were _dead!_" It was a tearful exclaimation that was tinged with a confusing mixture of terror, joy, and reproach, and as Sailormoon shimmered back into Usagi she was nearly knocked onto the ground again when Mars threw her arms around her.

The other senshi shimmered momentarily and Usagi was suddenly surrounded by crying faces that were now lit with smiles of love and relief. Everyone seemed determined to hug her all at once and Usagi smiled with a sort of gentle bewilderment.

Neo-Princess Serenity sighed softly as the ginzuishou stopped glowing and slowly fell back into her hands. Cradling it closely, she fell off her knees backwards onto the ground and struggled to catch her breath. The amount of energy it took to wield the ginzuishou was staggering.

Gentle hands suddenly helped her to sit back up, and Michiru's gentle face suddenly came into view. Haruka knelt in front of her, her expression one of concern. "Are you okay?"

Michiru's hands gently squeezed her shoulders at Haruka's question and Serenity nodded weakly, her breath still coming in little gasps. "I've never done anything like that before. It took a lot out of me." She suddenly looked down at herself with surprise and whispered, "I changed all by myself! Like mother and grandmother used to do!" She looked up at the two Outer senshi and exclaimed, "I turned into Neo-Princess Serenity! All on my own!"

Setsuna stepped up in front of her and said, "Yes, using the power of the ginzuishou often triggers that in your family. The royal line is the most adept at handling the ginzuishou, so being Neo-Princess Serenity is the most effective way for you to channel the power."

Serenity nodded weakly, but with a new feeling of pride in herself and shyly replied, "Somewhere inside of me, I think I knew that."

Setsuna offered a small smile in return and nodded. "Of course you did. You come from a long line of women who knew the same; channeling the power of the ginzuishou is in your blood."

Neo-Princess Serenity opened her mouth to say something, when she suddenly gasped. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed, her full weight being supported by Michiru. Her dress glowed brightly for a moment, and when the light faded she was dressed in her sailor fuku again.

As the near hysteria of the women around her faded to a more sedate hum, Usagi murmured, "Where's Usa-chan? Is she okay?"

"She's here." Haruka's powerful voice cut through the voices of the others easily, and they fell silent, realizing for the first time that they hadn't seen her since Usagi had been revived.

Awake once more, SailorMoon was on her feet already and moving towards the others. They regarded her with an air of such respect that it bordered on awe, and Usagi took a closer look at her granddaughter, trying to determine what she had missed. As she did so, the dark-haired senshi shimmered, leaving Usa-chan, looking quietly proud of herself. Usagi slowly moved over to her, the other senshi looking on silently.

"What happened Usa-chan? Why did you yell?"

Usa opened her mouth quickly but closed it just as fast, shaking her head. Finally, she murmured, "I could feel the power coming. I didn't know you were holding on to me. The ginzuishou... I could feel it about to be attacked. I-I failed." The look of pride was quickly fading and her face suddenly twisted with horror. "This was all my fault! If you hadn't been concentrating on trying to save me, the senshi may have been able to deflect the attack!"

In a sudden spasm of movement that seemed to shake her entire body, Usa threw the ginzuishou away from herself, shouting, "I hate this stupid crystal! Past, present, _and_ future!"

The shimmering gem hit the ground with a musical tone and rolled away from the distraught girl. Usagi turned her head slightly to watch its path. The women held their collective breath, sensing that the slightest noise would shatter something precious. The ginzuishou finally stopped moving when it bumped into something lying on the ground.

Walking over slowly, Usagi never took her eyes off of the ginzuishou, and Usa never took her eyes off of Usagi. The blond bent down, scooped up not only the ginzuishou, but the object that had stopped it, and turned back around, cradling something in her hands. Usa strained to catch sight of what it was, but it wasn't until Usagi was standing right in front of her again that the girl could identify both objects. Cupping her hands together, Usagi held them out towards Usa-chan.

"You only have to take them if you want to."

With a transfixed stare, Usa looked down at her grandmother's hands.

"You make your _own_ destiny. What is in the future can _always_ be changed." Usagi gazed intently at Usa's face, her blue eyes never moving.

Usa reached a trembling hand towards her grandmother, but lowered it again shakily. She whispered, "I don't know what to do. My destiny is to be the princess."

"NO! Your destiny is to be Usa-chan!"

Usa looked hopeless as she said, "I have no choice. The future is destroyed forever. Sailorpluto said we had one chance, and I almost made things even worse than they were before. If you had died..."

Usagi gazed at Usa with deep blue eyes that were suddenly far more mature than her nature generally allowed, and for the first time, Usa met her gaze, her own eyes filled with a helpless despair.

"We make our own future. There are always choices."

Usa flinched momentarily, but her face suddenly took on a look of understanding. Without hesitation, she reached down, and picked up the blue jewel from her hair and the ginzuishou.

With a silver flash, Usa's henshin brooch appeared in the air. She reached out her free hand, and when her fingertips brushed the surface of the brooch she transformed back into SailorMoon. The brooch had changed. A gaping hole replaced where the crescent moon emblem had been, and there was a pattern of tiny stars around the colored stones. She opened her hand, and silver light poured from the ginzuishou. Bringing a hand to her chest, a final flash of light transformed her brooch once again. Nestled as if it had been created there, the ginzuishou shone brilliantly from its new place in SailorMoon's brooch. She put a hand over the ginzuishou, brooch and all, and shouted, "Silver Moon Power, Make-UP!"

Her tiara turned from gold to silver, and the gem in it turned blue. The pleats fell out of her skirt, and a silver layer appeared underneath the blue, visible only at the bottom. Her back bow turned translucent with a red tint, and grew down to her ankles. The sleeves of her fuku turned translucent with a red tint, and also fell into layers. Finally, her front bow turned the same, red translucent color. She posed briefly, one fist on her hip, legs apart, and the other held out in front of her in a victory sign.

She stepped closer to Usagi, hugged her tightly, and whispered, "Thank you, Serenity." When she released her grandmother, SailorMoon turned to the other women.

"Usagi-chan is right. We always have choices. Right now, we've got to figure out the ones that we have. Any suggestions?"

The girls, flustered by Usa-chan's suddenly responsible, take-charge attitude, stared at her mutely. She bit her lip and said, "Let's meet tomorrow at the shrine after you have school. We can talk more then."

As the girls turned to leave, Usagi held back, letting them get ahead of her. The wind pulled at her skirt gently and she put one hand almost absently over her own brooch.

"Don't worry, Mamo-chan. We'll get you back. Somehow..."


	12. The Gates of Time, Divinations on the En...

**Chapter Twelve: The Gates of Time, Divinations on the Enemy**

Sitting in an uneasy circle, the girls that had gathered at the shrine were forced to admit in front of the one that they were quickly recognizing as heir to Serenity's power, that they had no idea what to do next.

"It's not that we didn't _try_ to think of a plan, Usa-chan. It's just that we have nothing to go on. The creatures don't speak, they all look and act differently, and there seems to be no pattern on how we can defeat them." Ami was obviously frustrated that even she could think of nothing to try.

"Maybe we should just grab the next creature that tries to attack us! Then, we could force them to take us to their leader." Minako made a sort of throttling motion with her hands cheerfully, and Haruka shook her head in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "And what happens if the next monster is as big as the one we just fought, Minako-chan? Do you think you could convince it to help us?"

"Eh...heh heh heh. Well...maybe if I had help I guess..." The blond grinned sheepishly but it was Sailorsaturn who responded. "Does the fate of the princess and her family truly mean so little to you, Venus? There is no time for jokes when your duty is that of a senshi."

The others looked to the young senshi with surprise. Her voice was icy and her dark eyes were unforgiving as they bore down on Minako. The only one who had transformed for the meeting, it seemed to them that they were seeing less and less of Hotaru and more and more of this strange senshi that no longer seemed to be connected to her.

Minako's feelings were obviously injured however. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I'm not trying to let the princess down. I care about both of them." Her eyes were filling, but in a tremendous surge of effort that seemed rare for the normally light-hearted Minako, she managed to stop herself from crying. Makoto put a hand on her friend's shoulder and Rei shot Saturn an arctic stare.

"I don't hear you coming up with any brilliant ideas. If you're so interested in protecting the princess than why don't you tell us what we should do next?"

"We need to know who our enemy is, our true enemy. These creatures must have a leader somewhere – their attacks are too focused to be random. _You_–" She looked directly at Rei for the first time. "You had a dream when this whole mess started. Tell us what it was again. It may have the answers we seek."

The priestess was too startled to even snap at Saturn for assuming that she could give orders.

"My dream! Of course! In the heat of these battles, we all forgot about it! I haven't had it since then either, so even I forgot."

Usa, who was only hearing about a dream for the first time, moved slightly closer to Rei so she could hear more clearly.

Rei took a deep breath and once again began to explain what had happened.

"Oh no..."

Throughout the recounting of Rei's dream Usa had kept silent, but a slightly nauseous feeling had be spreading as she heard more. Now, pale and shaking, she shut her eyes tightly and willed herself to be making a horrible mistake.

"What is it?" Usagi put a concerned hand on her shoulder, and the others moved a little closer.

"I think _Mother_ may be the one we're up against."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Usagi finally spoke again. "Ch-Chibiusa-chan? How could you- I mean, _Why?_"

"Well, I told you that she was devastated by the death of my father and about all the rumors concerning my 'true' parents. For awhile, everyone thought she was going to snap completely and kill herself. She moped constantly, rarely spoke, and everyone in the palace thought she was just going to fade away and die."

"My troubles in school only added to the problem; for awhile she was like a walking time bomb. As an added bonus I got almost as bad as her for awhile after all of my so-called 'friends' deserted me. I don't really remember very much, just doing things to get by and not caring about what happened to me. I felt worthless. I think Mother must have been going through the same things, except she also felt unwanted."

Ami shook her head with confusion and said, "I still don't understand. Chibiusa-chan is a strong girl. I can't believe something like that would scar her so horribly that she never got over it. We were still there for her, and Serenity and Endymion..."

Usa-chan shook her head sharply, refusing to meet the eyes of the girls around her and murmured, "You don't understand. Feeling unloved and unwanted is the most horrible thing in the world. Without the support of others, it's easy to forget why you exist. If she truly _is_ unstable from everything that happened to her, she may be blaming the ginzuishou for creating a world where she was a princess, and resenting me for drawing negative attention to her."

"And if that's the case, it becomes easier to see how she could desire the destruction of the ginzuishou." Michiru, although clearly saddened, now looked thoughtful as well.

"After Sailorpluto, she's the most familiar with time travel as well." Haruka's fist tightened slightly, the only indication that she may have been experiencing the same turmoil the others were struggling with.

Setsuna's expression turned stormy and she shot Usa a dark look. "Suspecting your own mother is a terrible thing to do."

Usagi sat very still, Luna in her lap, and strove to control emotions that were threatening to tear her apart. "First Mamo-chan and now this. How can I choose between family members? Usa-chan is here and Chibiusa-chan might be different, but I can't trade one for the other. How can I save them both?"

"She's just a little girl!" Minako exclaimed, "How could she be doing any of this?"

Setsuna looked at her with amazed exasperation and snapped, "She's not a child in the future, Minako-chan! Her daughter is standing right here. Did you think that a child gave birth?"

Minako, snapped at for a second time by those normally kind to her, turned crimson and shut her mouth.

"Chibiusa-chan is a good person," Mako said, "We've seen that from all the times she's been here with us. I can't believe that she could harm anyone, let only kill someone!"

Rei interrupted, speaking for the first time, "My dream _does_ point to Chibiusa-chan. The red eyes, the negative energy, the laughter. Maybe it sounded familiar because I heard it when Black Lady appeared."

"Yes," Michiru agreed, "The broken Luna-P could have been symbolic for Chibiusa-chan loosing her innocence or her carefree childhood."

"Or her mind," Artemis put in darkly.

A few solitary tears finally slipped down Usagi's cheeks, and she said, "Rei, Michiru, Ami-chan – you all have tools that might be able to find Black Lady. Use them. If Chibiusa is the one causing this, we'll save her. We'll find her and save her."

The group was wise enough not to say anything further for the time being.

0

Time slipped by but seemed to yield no results. Ami seemed frozen except for the the motion of her fingers across the keys of her computer, whereas Rei murmured constantly into the fire, her face beaded with sweat from the heat. Michiru sat with the Deep Aqua Mirror in her lap, her hair falling across her face like a shimmering curtain. Occasionally she would pass her hand across the reflective surface and whisper something.

Haruka perched on the edge of a stool and cracked her knuckles. Minako stroked Artemis gently, her face slightly downcast. Saturn stood apart from the others, her face impassive and her arms folded across the bow on her chest. Setsuna, usually one of the more serene members of the team, paced nervously back and force, tossing her henshin stick from one hand to the other. Mako knelt next to Usagi, who was holding Luna tightly. The blond seemed to be slowly shutting down with the increasing number of people who were vanishing from her family. Usa sat next to Rei, rolling her henshin brooch back and forth across the floor between her hands.

"I've got it!"

"I've got it!"

"I've got it!"

The combined voices of Michiru, Ami, and Rei startled everyone. Setsuna dropped her henshin stick, which fell to the floor with a soft chime. Usa's brooch rolled across the floor when she fumbled catching it, and Usagi accidentally clipped Mako-chan in the chin as she scrambled to her feet. Setsuna bent to pick up her henshin stick, brushed it off slightly, and tucked it back into her pocket. Usagi, unaware that she had struck her friend, looked in rapid succession to each of the three who had spoken.

"So? What did find? Is it Chibiusa-chan? Do you know where Mamo-chan is? How soon can we leave?"

Rei smiled wryly and made a calming motion with her hands in Usagi's general direction.

"Nothing as clear as that, unfortunately. The flames speak of the future... Dark energy; it's very powerful. Angry, confused, hateful, misunderstood, controlling, lonely." She closed her eyes and added, "It reminds me of Black Lady."

Michiru nodded her head before Ami could say anything and said, "Our enemy is staying in a place outside of reality. There is a room of crystal and shadows, but outside of that room, nothing exists, not even time."

Setsuna looked up sharply, surprised. "The borders of dreams and reality and that of time and space are watched carefully. It is doubtful that a force that wasn't extremely powerful would be able to escape the notice of the guardian."

Michiru shrugged and replied, "I don't see a guardian anywhere. Certainly not in the room."

Setsuna shook her head slightly, refusing to say more, and examined the henshin wand in her hand studiously. Ami took that as her signal to reveal what she had discovered.

"I've tracked our enemies' basic location by tracing the energy signatures left behind from those creatures. Those shadow creatures are leaving a distinctly different energy signature than that of the tenshi. That would suggest that we're dealing with two separate enemies here."

Minako looked up, dismayed. "So if Black Lady's our enemy than she has a friend?"

Ami nodded. "An accomplice at least. I don't know how friendly she's necessarily feeling."

Luna spoke up tentatively, glancing at Usa apologetically before starting. "Artemis and I suspect that our second culprit may be the Shadow Knight."

"No!" With a scowl, Usa added, "He's saved my life more than once and helped me to save Sailormoon! The Shadow Knight would never help our enemies! Tuxedo Kamen worked in the same way, and he's Usagi-chan's prince!"

Artemis padded over to Usa and gentle placed a paw on her leg. "Tuxedo Kamen was also treated with caution before we knew who he was truly trying to help. We're not accusing the Shadow Knight any more than we're accusing Black Lady. We're simply asking you to keep an open mind."

Usa nodded slowly, obviously still resentful of the suggestion of the Shadow Knight, but willing to press the issue no further.

"That still leaves the question," Minako said, "of how we plan on traveling to a place outside of reality."

"How about a Sailor Teleport?" Usagi asked seriously, focusing now that she realized rescuing her Mamo-chan was possibly imminent.

"No good." Luna shook her head and Artemis said, "The Sailor Teleport only works with physical locations. Although the room of crystal and shadows may be a physical place, the space around it isn't."

Luna picked up again with, "If you tried to teleport _through_ that space, you may end up lost forever or instantly destroyed."

Usagi frowned, frustrated, and protested, "There's also the possibility that _nothing_ bad will happen and that space won't be any different from the other places we've gone."

"Usagi-chan, taking foolish risks won't help to save Mamoru-san any faster." Ami typed rapidly on her computer for a moment before adding, "The odds of a successful teleport are extremely low."

"So what are we going to do?" Mako asked with frustration, "Just give up? If the Sailor Teleport is our only way in, than I say the risk is worth it. Mamoru-san's survival is critical in keeping the destiny of the future safe."

Michiru, seemingly oblivious to the conversation around her, murmured, "The room of crystal and shadows is outside of reality and time...but they have a guardian..." She looked up suddenly and interrupted the conversation around her. "Setsuna, there's another senshi protecting the boarder between realities, isn't there."

Although it hadn't really been a question, the dark-haired woman nodded anyway. "That is correct. I monitor, and to a certain extent, control the flow of the timestream. Her duty is to watch the space between all other dimensions and make sure that travel between realities isn't abused."

"There's another senshi?" Usagi's eyes were wide with disbelief and a type of joy. "Another one of us is out there?"

Setsuna nodded, a little shortly, and replied, "There are probably many senshi that we aren't aware of. Many planets have guardians that materialize as the power of a senshi. Consider how many are present in this solar system alone."

Usa bit her lip thoughtfully and finally said, "Setsuna-san, if that room of crystal and shadows exists, does that mean something has happened to her? The guardian, I mean. If she's supposed to be protecting the boundaries, than why did she let this happen?"

Setsuna bowed her head for a moment and said, "I think it may be my fault."

The others didn't speak, sensing that the older woman would reveal what she could to them, and Setsuna sighed faintly, her face sad. "You remember that I told you the Gates of Time became very unstable not so long ago..."

0

"With all the time traveling going on, the Gate was already operating on overtime. I'm forbidden to use them unless a true emergency arises, and when the doors are opened the energy levels fluctuate. When I discovered that ginzuishou was becoming a danger to the future, it became necessary to speak with Usa-chan, and thereofre use the Gate. Upon returning to my post after speaking with her, the energy levels fluctuated normally, and I had already moved to correct them. However, I wasn't expecting the ginzuishou to shatter. The shock wave that tore through time was unbelievable. To protect myself I was forced to release the energy I had been using to stabilize the Gate. In that moment, the Gate was damaged. The energy levels began to rise and fall out of control, and that space, the area between times, began to collapse."

Although Setsuna's voice remained calm, her eyes reflected a stormy turmoil. Usa, remembering the condition the Gate had been in when she finally saw it, wondered just how serious the situation had truly been. It was clear to her that Pluto had been through a lot more than she was admitting.

"My efforts to calm the forces trapped there were only marginally successful, and I could feel the energy building all around me. I used that brief moment of calm to send Usa-chan make to this time. Afterwards, it became obvious to me that the only way to repair the damage done to the Gate and to the future would be to prevent the events in the past that led to the ginzuishou being damaged. Unfortunately, even that minor amount of time travel was enough to throw the Gate's energy back into chaos. It was only by using my own energy as Sailorpluto that Usa-chan was able to join you in the present."

Setsuna shook her head slowly, and Usa moved over and placed a sympathetic hand on her wrist. The other woman looked up, surprised, but then smiled warmly.

"I became a prisoner in my own domain, forced to tie my own life force into the energy there to prevent the fabric of all time from ripping apart and being destroyed. However, my own strength was not enough for this task... My best efforts were only slowing events down, and even had I managed to temporarily halt the destruction, it wouldn't have been enough. It was around that time that Usa-chan was attacked while attending school. Of course, I could recognize the danger she was in while being unable to transform, and was aware of the brooch her mother planned on giving her on her seventeenth birthday."

She smiled at Usa again, and the girl bit her lip and touched her brooch. She hadn't realized that her mother had been planning it as a birthday gift. Suddenly choked up, Usa clenched the brooch tightly in one fist.

"Unfortunately, retrieving the brooch _and_ bringing it into the present would have been impossible. As it was, only my presence was keeping time from disintegrating. Even while watching the princess being attacked, I had no choice but to remain at my post and hope for the best. It was then that I first heard her."

"I've never seen her clearly; when she appeared at the Gate there was a bright light coming from behind her, blinding me. She told me it would be possible for her to maintain the Gate in an area outside of realities. Time itself was only partially damaged, you see, but the Gate was on the verge of collapse. By putting the Gate in a place where it could be suspended outside of time momentarily, I would be able to leave and help you. I had choose between abandoning my post when I was most needed there or letting the people I care about be destroyed."

Setsuna's face darkened, and Usa squeezed her wrist again. She knew how seriously Pluto took her duty, and how much her life she had invested in keeping the Gate of Time safe.

"Above all else, I am human. In the end, despite my duty, I chose to leave. I did briefly return to my post after giving Serenity-sama her henshin brooch, but it became clear that the power of all the senshi connected to the Silver Millenium and Crystal Tokyo was required for this battle."

Setsuna shook her head slowly, thoughtfully. "If I hadn't abandoned my post and let her try and maintain time for me, she probably would have spotted the room of crystal and shadows and put a stop to it."

Usa-chan moved the hand on Setsuna's wrist to her shoulder and softly said, "It's not your fault. She made the decision to help you in the first place. If I've learned anything coming back to the past, it's that each person is responsible for their own destiny." She smiled briefly at Usagi, who looked as if she had suddenly remembered something important that she had forgotten. Usagi smiled back, nodding, and added, "That's right. Our future will still be a happy one. Everyone..."

Usagi looked around at the women who trusted and followed her and she suddenly reminded them of Serenity. "I'm sorry. I've been selfish these last few days. I should have been thinking about how to save our future and I've been distracted. I know everyone wants to save Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan as much as I do, and put a stop to this threat. We won't allow our destiny to be threatened. I won't let anything happen to our happy future. I promise."

Usa looked to Setsuna and smiled gently. "Setsuna-san. It's time for us to go. You can find the senshi of dreams and reality, right?"

Setsuna nodded, slowly, and murmured, "The bloodline of Serenity...it's worth dying for, I think..."

Usa blinked, confused and unaware of the change that had taken place in herself and Usagi in the past few days and Setsuna shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips. "It's nothing, Princess. Don't worry about it."

Usagi nodded. "We're leaving now. Minna, henshin yo!"

"Silver Moon Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"

Rei put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Usagi. Everything will be okay." The blond smiled and nodded, finally beginning to look happy again, and the two raised their hands.

"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Crisis!"

"Make-UP!"

0

"Where are we? This place is giving me the creeps!" Sailormoon's head darted around wildly as she struggled to catch a glimpse of anything through the thick clouds that surrounded them on all sides.

"The floor seems to be solid," Sailorvenus ventured, kneeling on the floor and rapping her knuckles on the ground, "but I can't push the clouds away to see it."

Sailormoon was on hands and knees wildly pushing at the clouds, and for a moment her granddaughter was also tempted to give it a try. Bloodline of Serenity or not, there was also some of regular Tsukino Usagi bouncing around inside of her as well. Her attention was drawn to Sailorpluto however, as the woman was standing apart from the others, cradling the Time Key in her arms. "Setsuna-san?" she said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Sailorpluto looked down at SailorMoon as if she hadn't heard a word and murmured, "Neo-Princess Serenity-sama. I-" She sighed heavily and tried again. "Yes. I'm fine. It's just...I'm unfamiliar with this sort of faith. It is gratifying to know that your grandmother believes in me." She smiled briefly and added, "Today I got one of the first glimpses of Neo-Queen Serenity in Usagi-chan's face."

She shook her head suddenly, looking out into the clouds and murmured, "However...it's difficult. Difficult to handle so much blind faith. What if I couldn't have brought you all here? Or if I had failed to control the fabric of time? You almost died because I hesitated when choosing between my duty and my desire to fight as part of the team. I...I'm not meant to make these decisions, to lead. My orders from your great-grandmother were simple – defend Time and the Gate that serves as its entrance. To have people suddenly look to me...is...distressing."

SailorMoon touched her arm softly and smiled reassuringly. "You're doing well, Sailorpluto. We _are_ here, and time wasn't destroyed, and I'm still alive. It's hard to follow your heart sometimes, I know." She laughed weakly, more at herself than the situation and added, "_Boy_ do I know!" SailorMoon paused for a long moment and then smiled shyly. "If it helps, I believe in you. And so does Sailormoon."

Pluto's eyes were a little too shiny when she smiled weakly at Usa, but she murmured, "Serenity-sama... Thank you. The guardian senshi is on her way. When she gets here, she'll bring the Gate with her. It will be necessary for me to return to my post with it when she does. I...I won't be able to accompany you."

"Pluto..."

"I'm sorry, Princess. It seems that I once again must leave you in the hands of others."

Before SailorMoon could say more, there was a low rumbling and iridescent clouds began to flood around them.

"I think maybe the Gate and our mysterious senshi have arrived."


	13. The Mysterious Senshi, Walkway of Clouds

**Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Senshi, Walkway of Clouds and Glass**

"The mysterious senshi..." SailorMoon whispered softly. Sailormoon and Sailorvenus, still knocking on sections of the floor, quickly jumped to their feet. The senshi moved slightly towards Sailormoon, forming a protective ring around their leader.

"It's okay," Sailorpluto called out, taking a step towards the senshi. "Don't worry. It's just the return of the Gate of Time. The guardian senshi is bringing it back." Before she could say more, the ground began to shake slightly. "Prepare for more disturbance, remember, the Gate is still very unstable and until I get control of it, everything is going to be a little jumpy."

As if she knew what was going to happen next, Sailormars stepped up behind Sailormoon. Sure enough, moments later, the blond fell over from the shaking, directly into Mars' waiting arms. "Dummy!" The raven-haired senshi said with affection, "Be careful!"

"Thanks, Rei-chan." Sailormoon smiled sheepishly, Mars sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, at the same time carefully making sure Sailormoon was balanced before releasing her. Sailorpluto began to glow was a soft mauve energy, and the area steadied momentarily before shaking more violently.

"It's almost here, not much longer." The senshi braced themselves against the shaking, looking uneasy. Pluto began to glow brighter, and with a flash of white-iridescent light as the Time Gate appeared. Sailorpluto's aura sprang everywhere, illuminating everything with a soft, mauve light. Her eyes shut tightly with concentration, Pluto stuck the Time Key in the floor, clutching it with both hands. Her aura ran up the Time Key and into the Garnet Orb before shining out into the area, calming the vibrations into nonexistence. Her hands shook slightly with the effort of maintaining the room, and SailorMoon took a concerned step towards the older girl. Pluto, sensing Moon's approach, cracked one eye open and said, "It's okay, Usa-chan. Go and join the others. And...good luck."

"Thank you, Sailorpluto." SailorMoon smiled gently and moved to join the others. The Time Gate loomed before them, but the doors remained closed. Sailorjupiter looked over at Sailorpluto uncertainly and murmured, "Now what? I don't think that 'mysterious senshi' of hers even showed up."

Sailorvenus shrugged noncommittally and replied, "I guess we just wait and see."

"Don't be so impatient," Sailorneptune reprimanded.

"Maybe it takes awhile to go from dreams to reality," Sailormercury offered.

"I am here now."

A brilliant light appeared directly in front of the Time Gate, and by squinting into the light they could just make out he form of another senshi. "I will take you through this gate now, and with the help of Sailorpluto," she nodded her head in the direction of the Guardian of Time, "it will open a passageway to your destination. If you are ready..." Sailorpluto nodded her head sharply and gasped, "Ready." The mysterious senshi struck her staff on the ground sharply, allowing a sharp, chiming, echo to ring throughout the chamber.

"By my will, open a bridge between this reality of time and space and that of dreams. Allow passage to those of my choice, and protect their passage from harm."

"Cool," Sailorvenus whispered softly, "I wonder if could learn to do something like that."

The gate shuddered for a moment and then slowly slid open. Instead of the passageway they had seen before, the one leading to the future, the gate held a shimmering mist filled with flashes of lightning, roiling clouds, and rumblings of thunder. Sailormoon gulped and said, "We're not going in _there_...are we?"

Sailorpluto nodded her head solemnly and replied, "It's the only way. You must hurry. We can only hold the doorway open for so long." Sailormoon's lower lip trembled for a minute, and she looked around at each of the other senshi.

Sailoruranus looked mildly impatient, but at the same time amused. Sailorvenus looked unperturbed, and she kept glancing around the room, curiosity written plainly on her face. Sailorneptune gazed at her with tolerant patience, and Sailorpluto looked mildly anxious, but fairly calm. Sailorsaturn stared at her with an expressionless look on her face. Sailormoon shuddered slightly and quickly looked away. She wondered what had happened to make Sailorsaturn into such a frightening woman when it was obvious Hotaru, although somewhat childlike, was normal. Sailormercury looked at her with an encouraging look, obviously hoping that the blond would get control of herself and face her fears without prodding from the senshi. Sailorjupiter looked at her warmly, an endless source of support and faith. SailorMoon looked as if she privately shared Sailormoon's dread of entering the gate, but smiled encouragingly anyway. Sailormars...

Sailormoon cringed as the raven-haired senshi of fire glared at her wordlessly. Despite her silence, Sailormoon got the message quite clearly: go through the gate now, or I'll push you through with your skirt on fire. Taking a deep breath, Sailormoon nodded with determination and said, "Okay, everyone. Let's go!" Before she could lose her nerve, she ran quickly to the gateway and into the clouds beyond.

0

"This isn't so bad. Why was I worried?" Sailormoon laughed nervously and walked slowly forward.

"Just don't look down," Sailorvenus murmured quietly.

"Huh?" Sailormoon stopped laughing abruptly and promptly looked down. "AIEEE!" She shrieked and grabbed for the nearest person to her, who turned out to be SailorMoon. Between them and the ominous clouds below, seemed to be nothing but empty air.

"SAVE ME! I'M GOING TO FALL!"

"Unbelievable..." Sailormars looked at her leader incredulously, amazement written across her face.

"Usagi-chan," Sailorjupiter murmured, trying to get the blonde's attention before she embarrassed herself further. Meanwhile, SailorMoon tried to fend off her hysterical, future Grandmother and still keep her balance.

"Usa-chan! Don't drop me! I'll fall!"

"Sailormoon! Stop! I'm going to fall over! Stop it!" She frantically pushed at Sailormoon, who was trying to climb up onto her shoulders. Sailormercury, looking embarrassed, said, "Sailormoon! Stop it right now! You are not going to fall!"

Sailoruranus snickered, and Neptune tried to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Usa-chan! Don't drop me!"

"Sailormoon! Stop it! I'm going to fall!"

Sailormars and Venus looked at each other, the two Moons, and burst out laughing. Sailormoon, finally managing to scramble onto SailorMoon's shoulders, clutched the double odango in both hands tightly and struggled to stay balanced. Jupiter laughed quietly and Sailormercury looked at them with a patient "what am I going to do with you" look.

"What? What's so funny?" Sailormoon tried to gather what small amount of dignity she may have possessed, and managed to look indignant even perched on SailorMoon's shoulders.

"Sailormoon," Saturn said softly, "Have you stopped to think about what you're doing? Don't you think we _all_ would have fallen by now if we were going to?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked around with confusion, and SailorMoon grunted slightly under her weight.

"Look," Venus said helpfully. She knelt down and rapped her knuckles on the floor, producing a distinctly solid sound. "It's just like before we came here. Remember the floor we couldn't see? Well, it's the same thing, except now we can see that we can't see it." Sailorvenus laughed sheepishly and added, "Does that make sense?"

Sailormoon nodded, but it was obvious that she didn't understand. Mars rolled her eyes and said, "The floor's invisible. It's perfectly safe to walk on. Case and point, none of us are falling to our deaths."

Sailormoon peered cautiously down, Uranus smirked and SailorMoon grunted again, hands bracing Sailormoon's legs. "Oh yeah. I see. Actually, I guess I don't!" She cackled at her bad joke and the senshi groaned. Sailormoon began to slid one leg off of SailorMoon's shoulders, when she suddenly shrieked and grabbed wildly at the odango again. "I'm slipping, Usa-chan! Stop squirming!"

"STOP! I'm really going to fall!"

The senshi started laughing again, and SailorMoon and Sailormoon toppled over backwards. The laughter was cut short when the two girls disappeared from sight.

"Usagi?" Sailormars ran to where the two had been standing, and felt herself step out into thin air. She yelped, but Jupiter's hand suddenly on her wrist kept her from falling. She gave Mars a grim smile and pulled her back into the walkway.

"Usagi..." Sailormars murmured, dazed.

"I can't find them!" Sailormercury exclaimed, upset. She typed rapidly on her computer, her eyes skimming over the lines of text that appeared on the screen.

"Usagi!" Mars knelt at the edge, and peered down into the void of swirling clouds and lightning.

"Usa-chan!" Neptune knelt down next to the raven-haired girl and struggled to see through the clouds. Uranus hovered over her in the background, pacing anxiously.

"Mercury!" Jupiter exclaimed, "Are you sure there's nothing on your computer?" The blue-haired girl nodded quickly and said, "It's hard to get readings that make sense at all. The gateway is interfering with the programming. It was never designed to analyze areas outside of time and space."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The other senshi looked over at the blond in shock in time to see Sailorsaturn wrapping a glowing chain of hearts around her waist and stepping over the edge. Sailorvenus cried out slightly at the sudden weight she was forced to support, but she kept her hands firmly on the chain, feeding it out slowly. Sailoruranus stepped up next to her and grabbed the chain, taking most of the weight off of Sailorvenus. Venus smiled gratefully at Uranus, and again at the other senshi, who were forming a human chain behind her. Jupiter grabbed Venus' waist and said, "No one else is going to end up down there!" They held their breath and waited for some kind of signal from Sailorsaturn.

0

It's so quiet. Why is it so quiet? What happened? Usagi-chan? I fell... Usa couldn't feel anything, including her own body. Where am I? 

_ You fell_. The voice was distinctly female, and sounded completely serene.

Who are you?

_ The "mysterious" senshi you all keep referring to_. She sounded amused, and Usa got the feeling that she was laughing.

What's your name? Usa felt unbridled curiosity, and hoped she could be the one to tell the others she had discovered the name of the senshi of dreams and reality.

_ I can't tell you._

Why not? Disappointment tinged her thoughts.

_ It's forbidden. You aren't even supposed to know that I exist. All of attention is supposed to stay focused on maintaining the boundaries. Outside contact is nothing but a distraction that I'm supposed to avoid at all costs._

Then why did you help us at all?

_ My domain has been invaded. The power of the ginzuishou is like nothing that has ever touched me before. It distracted Sailorpluto, as you know, and her realm began to collapse. Time spinning out of control would have affected reality drastically, and I didn't want to deal with it if I didn't have to. In order to preserve my own realm I aided Pluto._

Which caused the distraction that allowed Black Lady and her helper to form the room of crystal and shadows, right?

_ So, her name is Black Lady?_ The voice mused, _I wondered why he always called her "My Lady." It is her actual name._ Usa felt a mental "shrug" in her mind, and the senshi added, _Yes. I was helping Pluto when the room formed. The two of them have burrowed deeply in where they don't belong. Now, the only way to destroy that room is from the inside._

That's why you're helping us? To get your borders back to normal?

_ That is correct._

How am I going to get out of here? Speaking of which, where _is_ here?

_ When you fell off of the walkway, you slipped into the space between dreams and reality. You're sort of...smushed...between the two now._

Well, can I get out? It suddenly occurred to Usa that she had no inclination to spend the rest of her life trapped in nothingness.

_ Only I can get out._ Usa's heart plummeted and she "whispered", So I'm trapped here forever?

_NO! I apologize! You misunderstand! I'm the only the one who can find_ _my way out. With a guide, you can leave at anytime._ There was an ominous silence for a moment and then, _Unfortunately, I can't leave my post, or the walkway the rest of the senshi are on will collapse._

Usa was starting to get frustrated, and she said, What is going to happen to me? I don't have time for all the details! We have to get to the room of crystal and shadows as soon as possible! Every second we wait, Endymion-sama is in more and more danger!

_ Endymion. Are you sure the man trapped there is named Endymion? I have heard Black Lady call him Mamoru._

They are the same. Endymion was reincarnated as Chiba Mamoru.

_ Ah, I understand now. Thank you._

You're welcome, but I really need to get back to the senshi. We must continue on our journey!

_ I will try and send you help. Hold on please._

0

"It's no use," Mercury whispered, "Unless there's a bottom to that pit, they would have fallen out of reach a long time ago."

"We can't give up!" Mars snapped. Sailormercury looked hurt, and she replied, "I wasn't suggesting we give up, just that we try a new tactic. This _isn't_ working."

"She's right," Uranus said, her arms beginning to shake with fatigue. We've been standing here dangling Saturn for a long time, and we have _nothing_ to show for it but tired arms.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" The shout was barely audible, but moments later a ribbon of purple energy shot by them and into the clouds above.

"I'm guessing that's our signal," Jupiter said, trying to calm everyone's tightly strung nerves.

"On three," Neptune instructed, "Everybody pull."

"One...two...THREE!" The women pulled, and slowly, the golden chain moved up, disappearing as it reached the hands of Sailorvenus. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sailorsaturn's dark hair came into view. Mercury, at the end of the line, let go of Mars, who was in front of her, and moved to the edge of the walkway, extending a hand down for the senshi of destruction.

"Help me." Saturn left no room for arguments, and straining, she lifted her arms up. Eyes closed, Sailormoon stirred for a second and then snorted. With amazement, Mercury realized that their leader was sleeping!

"Usagi-chan..." She whispered gently, tears shining in her eyes.

"What do you see? What does she have?" Venus, craning her neck trying to see, loosened her grip on the chain. The weight, suddenly almost completely on the already tired Sailoruranus, pulled the blond woman forward and off of her feet.

"NO!" Bracing her feet, Mercury grabbed the chain with both hands and threw all of her weight against it. Uranus struggled back to her, putting her remaining strength into pulling. Sailorjupiter let go of Venus and pounced on the end of the chain. Under her gloved hands, the golden links began to flicker and fade.

"Venus!" Jupiter shrieked, "You have to concentrate! Pick up the chain! Hurry!"

Venus staring at the chain with blank eyes, whispered, "What's wrong with me lately? I've been acting like an idiot! Why can't I do anything right anymore?" She sniffled loudly, and Neptune grabbed the fading chain, saying, "Sailorvenus! You must do your duty now! Usagi-chan is on the end of this chain! If it fades away, she and Sailorsaturn fall again, and we don't have time to try this all over again." Her words didn't seem to have any affect on Venus, and the blond dropped to her knees.

"Minako-chan! _Please_!" Mercury had the chain wrapped around both of her arms and hands, and was slowly sliding over the edge as the senshi's strength weakened and the chain faded.

"Everyone! Pull! Something is pulling us downward!" Saturn looked down, but with her hands full trying to hold onto the snoring Usagi, there was nothing she could do to defend herself.

The chain slid farther off of the walkway, and Mercury's boot touched the edge.

"Minako-chan!"

0

_ Your guide is coming._

Thank you.

_ Thank _you_. It has been a very long time since I've had time to talk to anyone. I will miss you._

What? Why? What's going to happen?

_ It doesn't matter. If you lose, you will die. If you win, things will return to how they are supposed to be, and I will return to my post, forbidden to communicate with you._

That's wrong! Usa burst out angrily, It's not fair! Why should you have to be condemned to be lonely forever?

_ It has always been that way. Don't worry about me Usa-chan. Save your concern for someone who can return your feelings. Your friends of the future, for example._

I...I don't have any friends in the future.

_ What of your senshi? They must be loyal to you! I can't believe that you haven't formed ties with any of them!_ She sounded shocked, and more than a little confused.

Senshi? Do you mean Serenity-sama's senshi? The guardians of Crystal Tokyo? I am friends with them I suppose, but they are years and years older than me. I don't have any friends of my own age, and I don't have any senshi...

_ Oh._ She was silent again, and Usa-chan could sense her confusion.

Maybe you're getting me confused with my grandmother. In this time, she's my age, and her senshi are the closest friends anyone could ever have.

_That must be it...Your guide is coming. I won't be able to speak with you again, Usa-chan. Good luck._

Thank you.

_ I will lead you._ A new voice, distinctly male, entered Usa-chan's mind.

How? I can't see or move.

_ I will help._

Something closed around Usa's arm, and for the first time in a long while, she realized she could actually feel her arm. She opened her eyes slowly, and found a falcon made of lavender energy staring back at her. Looking around slowly, she saw that they were standing in a dark corridor.

"What is this?" It felt good to be talking out loud again, and Usa basked in the sound.

_ The way out._

"Oh."

_ Transform, Usa-chan. There is danger ahead._ Looking down at herself, she realized that she had indeed lost her SailorMoon transformation.

"What happened?"

_ There is no definition of different forms outside of reality. You are simply yourself._

"So my true form is simple Tsukino Usagi?"

_ Correct. But you are also SailorMoon and Neo-Princess Serenity. They are all a part of you. Usa-chan is just the form that your mind chooses to take. If you wished, you could be any of your forms outside of reality. They are all you; Tsukino Usagi seems to be the one you are most comfortable as. This could change in time._

"I see." She was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Right. We'd better get moving. Silver Moon Power, Make-UP!"

Super SailorMoon posed briefly, the falcon still on her arm, and then looked to him for guidance.

"Lead the way,-uh, I don't know your name."

_ I don't have one. I'm just a guide._

"Everyone needs a name! I'll think of one for you as we go."

_ As you wish._

"Are we almost there? The others might need me!"

_ Turn right. We are very close now. Enter the light when you see it._

SailorMoon sped up, raced around the corner, and into the light.

0

"Minako-chan! Pick up the chain, now!"

"Huh?" The blond whispered with confusion, turning to look behind her, "Usagi-chan?" Framed by a doorway of light, a senshi with odango commanded her. Sailorvenus shook her head with confusion, but whispered, "I can't let Usagi-chan down!" She grabbed the fading chain and screamed, "Venus Love Me CHAIN!" The golden hearts flared with light, there was an inhuman scream below as the creature pulling the two senshi was vaporized, and Sailorsaturn and her burden shot of the edge and back onto the walkway.

Sailormoon snorted and stirred, finally opening her eyes sleepily.

"Hi everyone. What's happening?"

"Why didn't Usagi-chan lose her transformation when she fell?" SailorMoon glanced at the glowing falcon sitting on her arm.

_ My mistress caught her on another walkway. She didn't fall nearly as far as you did. She also put her to sleep. She didn't want her to fall off again._

SailorMoon laughed quietly and joined the others to explain to Sailormoon what had happened, and to share what had happened to herself.


	14. The Room of Crystal and Shadows, Enemies

**Chapter Fourteen: The Room of Crystal and Shadows, Enemies Revealed**

_I must leave you now._

"What?" SailorMoon looked down at the falcon on her shoulder, her face displaying her obvious dismay.

_My mistress sent me to guide you back to your reality. My job has been finished since we returned to the walkway._

"What will happen to you once you returned to her?"

_ I will be reabsorbed. I am nothing but a projection of her energy. She could have chosen any form for me she wished. If she has so wished, I could have been a copy of herself. However, for reasons I do not know, she has chosen to keep her appearance to herself._ The falcon shrugged mentally and said, _It has been an interesting experience for me to travel with you. I will enjoy sharing my experiences and impressions with my mistress._

"She can't just absorb you!" SailorMoon shook her head vehemently, scowling at the bird as she did so.

_ Don't worry,_ he assured her, _I don't mind. As I said, I look forward to returning and sharing with her._

"It's really what you want?" She sniffled slightly.

_It is._

"Then, maybe you should go before I get any more attached to you."

_I have grown fond of you as well. I will remember you as my mistress herself does. You have shared wonderful things with both of us, and you have my thanks._

"You're welcome." SailorMoon sniffled again and fought back the tears that suddenly threatened to spill down her cheeks. "If either of you is ever allowed to leave the boundary, please come and see me at Crystal Tokyo."

_We will. Thank you, Usa-chan._

"Good-bye."

_Farewell. Usa-chan, SailorMoon, Neo-Princess Serenity, keep your guard up. Your destination is coming closer, and I fear you will face the most difficult battle of your life._

With a thrust of powerful wings that should have stirred the air, but didn't, the falcon launched into the clouds. SailorMoon watched the glowing lavender light of his body until it was out of sight in the swirling maelstrom, and turned back towards the senshi with a sigh. She blinked with surprise as she saw that all of them had stopped walking and were looking at her with looks of concern and understanding. SailorMoon flashed them a watery smile and said, "Let's hurry. He said that we were getting closer." It was then that she realized she had never thought of the name she had promised him.

_When this is over,_ she promised silently, _I'll give you a name fit for a king._

0

"The gateway to the room of crystal and shadows." Sailormoon gazed at the glowing portal before them solemnly, and the senshi murmured their agreement. She turned and looked at each of them, slowly saying, "I want to heal Chibiusa-chan. However, if the battle becomes too heated, and you are put into serious danger, I want all of you to retreat. I can face her with the ginzuishou by myself. Return to this spot, and when the battle has ended, I'll come back and get you. I don't want anything to happen to her, but I want you to come back home with me too. If Black Lady proves to be more powerful than me, and I'm killed," she swallowed and continued, "if I'm killed, I want you follow the walkway back the way we came and return home."

"We aren't leaving you." Sailorvenus said before anyone else could say anything. "I almost dropped you once; I'm not going to let you die if I can be the one to save you."

"We're staying behind you." Sailorjupiter said simply, the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguments.

"You're our leader, Usagi-chan." Ami smiled at her, "We need you."

"You'll be Neo-Queen Serenity someday," Saturn said, "The Outer senshi will need you to have something to protect.

"Odango, we're staying with you," Uranus said calmly.

"The world must be protected," Neptune said quietly, "And you may be the only one capable of guaranteeing its safety."

"Baka!" Mars snapped, "Do you think we'd leave you alone to die? The duty of the senshi is to protect you! We aren't going to run just because a battle is difficult."

"Thanks," Sailormoon whispered, "but I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"In that case," SailorMoon said, "We'll just have to win on our first try." The others nodded, and

Sailormoon stepped through the gateway.

0

"They're here, Kage. The two from the moon are here. I want them destroyed _now. _No one is to reach this chamber."

"My Lady, there is no room for fighting anywhere _but_ here. This chamber is all this place is."

"I don't care. Destroy them _now!_"

"I will do what I can, but may I suggest hiding yourself and Endymion when the battle begins? There isn't enough room..."

"Fine." She snapped impatiently, "Just shut up and kill them! All of them!"

0

"Black Lady!" Sailorvenus shouted as the senshi emerged in a large chamber with walls of crystal. The only light was from a single beam coming from the ceiling. It illuminated a circle in the center of the room, and a solitary figure. The senshi skidded to a halt, and SailorMoon whispered, "Oh no."

Kage smirked at them from the light and bowed mockingly. "Welcome to my lair, little mice. Perhaps you'd like a tour?" SailorMoon's eyes filled with tears, and she glad he couldn't see her standing behind all of the other senshi.

"Think so?" He whispered in her ear. She jumped violently as he put his hands on her shoulders, but as she whirled around, there was nothing there. From the center of the room, Kage laughed cruelly.

"You should never have come here. The shadows are mine to command, and there's no where to go in here _except_ the shadows. As my lady commands, you shall all die."

"Wait!" Sailormoon shouted, "Where is she? I want to see "your lady" before we fight!"

He laughed again and replied, "You're in no condition to negotiate anything, Little Moon Queen. If my lady chooses to show herself, than you will see her. If not, you will have to be content to fight me." When moments passed and nothing happened, he shrugged scornfully and said, "I guess she chooses not to grace you with her presence. Too bad." Without warning, all the senshi were thrown to the ground. The shadows around them moved and writhed like a living creature, trying to suffocate them.

SailorMoon felt herself pressed to the ground, but was confused when the senshi began to choke and gasp for air. _What's happening? Why are they being affected when I'm not?_

There was a crackle of energy, and the shadows rippled for a second before the senshi started screaming. Convulsing and shaking, currents of energy ran freely from the shadows and through their bodies. Again, SailorMoon lay passively on the floor, untouched by the energy.

"Give up now, and I'll consider freeing you. Of course, Little Moon Queen will have to stay behind. My Lady was quite specific about killing the descendants of the moon."

SailorMoon's brow creased with confusion, and she thought, _I'm of the moon and he knows that! He called me Neo-Princess Serenity repeatedly. I don't understand..._

"I saved you before, princess, what makes you think I would have wasted my time if I didn't want you alive?" She jerked again as his voice whispered in her ear, but Kage was standing in the middle of the room, and showed no sign that he had talked to her.

"Give up. NOW!" The energy crackled again, and the senshi's screams grew louder.

"Everyone!" Sailormoon shrieked, "You must leave! You'll die here if you don't!"

"IDIOT!" Mars screamed, "I told you we weren't leaving! Everyone! We must charge up for a Sailor Planet Attack! It might disrupt the flow of energy!"

"I won't!" Sailormoon yelled, "Give up! He'll let you go free!"

"We'll do it without you!" Mars screeched back.

"There's not enough power without Sailormoon..." Mercury gasped.

"Silver Moon POWER!" SailorMoon cried over the screams of the senshi as a silver aura sprang up around her.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Her red aura flared to life.

"Uranus Planet Power!" A golden aura glowed fiercely.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" A green aura jumped up and shone glowed beautifully.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Her violet aura shimmered with power.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Her golden aura shone vividly.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Her aqua aura glimmered with energy.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" A blue aura rushed around her and shone strongly.

"Sailor Planet ATTACK!"

A massive rush of energy shot up into the air around the fallen senshi, and they broke free of the restrictive shadows. Staggering to their feet, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Saturn glared icily at their opponent. The remaining senshi crawled to Sailormoon, who was struggled to get to her feet.

Kage laughed viciously, and the shadows around his circle of light began to writhe violently. From the darkness slunk five creatures that looked like dragons the size of elephants. Uranus and Neptune jumped into action, shouting the names of their respective attacks. Mars and Jupiter ran at another, and Mercury and Venus towards yet a third.

"Sailormoon," Saturn said sternly as she moved away towards the fourth dragon, "You must try to reach Kage; he is the one controlling these creatures."

"Right." The blond climbed to her feet, only to be confronted with a fifth dragon. She whimpered, and her eyes were wide with fear, but the Lunar Rose Blade appeared in her hands, and she brought it down towards the dragon's head.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The dragon hissed loudly as the attacks impacted with a horn sprouting from its head, but it didn't really seem to be damaged. It spit what looked vaguely like tar at them, and Mars lost a shoe as she jumped free.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

One side of the dragon's head exploded, but it shook like a dog shaking water off, and the missing portion reformed. It lashed its tail out, and Neptune was thrown against a wall.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" The dragon lost a horn, spit liquid shadow at her, and hit the floor as its front legs were cut out from under it by the Silence Glaive. It lashed its tail, and Saturn was caught in the tar-like shadows as she jumped to dodge the tail.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A section of the tail fell off, but the dragon lunged forward and caught Venus' long hair in its mouth.

"Dawn's Purification!" The Lunar Rose Blade flashed white, but moving too quickly for the eye to follow, the dragon moved even as the blade shot down. It whipped a taloned foot out at her, and Sailormoon jumped back, tripping as she did so.

SailorMoon found herself to be in oasis of calm amid the fierce battle. She looked towards the center of the room, and wasn't surprised to find Kage looking back at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She began walking towards the circle of light, ignoring the battling senshi around her.

Kage, pretending not to understand, looked at her with false innocence and replied, "Princess, I'm simply defending my home."

"No! Why me? Why, out of all these girls, am I the one you chose to torment?" He looked offended, and answered, "I didn't think sparing you from pain and death on more than one occasion was tormenting you."

"Stop! Don't toy with my emotions any more!"

"I wasn't playing. You _are_ a very attractive young woman." He smiled winningly at her, and SailorMoon was again reminded of how truly handsome Kage really was. Without the mask, she had a clear view of his face, and it was making things even more difficult for her.

"If you have feelings for me than stopping attacking the senshi."

"I can't. Making my lady angry is the last thing I want to deal with right now. She has the power to kill me, and dying is something I'd rather not do at the moment." He smirked and added, "Not that most people wish to die." He shrugged lazily, and SailorMoon stopped at the edge of the light.

"Of course, she's distracted with Endymion for the moment. She doesn't want anything to happen to him."

"Where is he?"

He shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. Not far. She doesn't have a whole lot of places to hide in a single room."

"Kage," SailorMoon whispered softly, "_Please_, help us. Call off the monsters, and we'll heal Black Lady. You'll be free." He laughed softly and said, "You misunderstand, Princess. I'm not a _prisoner_ here. I'm the one that found my lady in the first place." He added in casually, "She blames everything on you, you know. She was devastated about _something_ that had just happened to her, and was a perfect pawn for me to manipulate. You see, I needed a way to get back to a time where there would be unsuspecting victims. _I_ have the rather cliché job of collecting energy. Her energy was some of the strongest I had ever encountered, and was easy to tap into. I've been using her power to fuel all of my creations since we've arrived here in the past. She's rather unpredictable at times, but a few words about your deaths always calms her right back down." He shrugged and said, "I'm rather curious about what you did to her in the future."

"Enough." SailorMoon's heart was heavy as she said, "If you won't join us, then I'm forced to fight you." She looked at him with soulful, sorrowful eyes, and waited for his choice.

He laughed again, but when he caught sight of the look on her face he stopped abruptly. "You're really serious," He whispered with amazement, "You _know_ you can't beat my power, and you'll challenge me anyway. Why?"

"Because the lives of my friends are on the line. I want them to go home safely. _All_ of them. Even if it means I have to die in the process."

He stared at her with confusion on his face, obviously not fully understanding the idea of self sacrifice. Apparently deciding it wasn't important, he shrugged again and said, "So be it. We fight to determine the fate of your friends." He held his hands out, and a sword made of shadows appeared. SailorMoon, feeling helpless, pulled the jewels from her hair, knowing that the attack was practically worthless.

Kage stared at her with a look that almost looked like sorrow and swung the sword straight at her.

_ I return!_

There was a flash of lavender energy, and Kage's sword deflected. A lavender falcon settled on SailorMoon's arm, and in her mind, said, _My mistress gives me to you, if you'll have me._

"I will!" SailorMoon looked at the bird with joy, and he shrieked loudly, the first indication that maybe he was a real bird after all.

_ I name myself Lune, after the moon, in honor of my new mistress!_ The lavender grew brighter for a moment, and then changed into silver light.

_ I cannot stay as pure energy anymore, but I will help you this one last time._ He shimmered and lost form, the silver energy covering SailorMoon. All of the blue in her fuku turned silver, the rest turning white, and a sword of white energy formed in her hands. She lunged at Kage, and his shadow blade danced up to meet her one of light. The two fought back and forth; a dangerous dance that could only end in the death of one of them. SailorMoon was powerful, but Kage had more experience, and it soon began to show. SailorMoon began to rapidly lose ground, and two slashes from Kage nearly penetrated her defenses. Finally, with a quick turn of the wrist, he disarmed her. The energy blade flew from her hands and disappeared in mid-air. Her fuku shimmered and returned to normal, Lune appeared on the floor, unconscious, and SailorMoon dropped to her knees.

Kage held his sword at her throat and whispered, "Give up."

She shook her head slowly and said, "No. I'm sorry. I can't."

"Then you'll die." He drew his arm back, moving to slash her throat, but at the last second dropped the sword. The blade dissolved in mid-air, the dragons disappeared, and Kage choked, "I _can't._ You're–"

"TRAITOR!" An almost inhuman shriek echoed throughout the chamber, and there was a flash of green light at one corner of the room. In that instant, SailorMoon had a chilling revelation.

_Mama died at the fall of Crystal Tokyo, and was there until it fell. She can't be here, because she was there until the end. It isn't Black Lady we're up against._ As a backlash of power washed over them, her final thought before the light faded was, _I understand now, the blame, all the hatred. Not Mama. __This woman is much worse._

"Chibiusa-chan!" Sailormoon screamed, and struggled to reach the glowing light.

"NO! Stop! That's not her! She isn't Black Lady!"

Sailormoon slid to a halt and looked at SailorMoon with confusion. "What?"

"It's not Mama!"

A hate-filled laugh echoed around the room and the green light faded, revealing a woman sitting on a throne. Her brunette hair covered the right side of her face, and the right side of her dark green dress fell to the floor around her leg, the right sleeve extended down to cover the back of her hand. The left side was off the shoulder, leaving her arm bare, and favored a slit in the skirt, revealing a shapely leg.

"Correct." Her visible eye was green, and it narrowed as she stared at them. Her right hand twitched slightly, and Kage was forced to move out of the circle of light as a black orb rose up from the floor. Within it, Mamoru lay still.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailormoon exclaimed, running to the orb. Kage jumped in front of the blond and shouted, "Don't touch it! It will kill you!"

The senshi, seeing him jump at their leader, charged forward. Jupiter reached him first, and tackled him at the waist.

"Well done," the woman on the throne murmured. He flew backwards, and into the globe. He cried out as energy coursed through his body, and SailorMoon shrieked and ran towards him.

"Stay back!" He commanded imperiously, his green eyes demanding that she freeze. _Princess, when you agreed to fight me, I couldn't understand why you would die for someone else, but now I think I do. If I enter the globe, my lady will be able to destroy me instantly, but Endymion will be free. You must use the power of the ginzuishou to destroy her the second Endymion is free. I'm sorry, Princess. I would have liked to know you better._

"Kage, NO!" SailorMoon took a weak step forward, but already the man had slipped inside the globe, shoving Mamoru's body out as he did so. Sailormoon ran to Mamoru, and SailorMoon stood in silence and stared into the globe.

"I think, maybe," The woman toyed with the words and giggled, "Kage will die now." SailorMoon's head shot towards the throne. She knew the identity of their enemy, knew everything that she had suffered through, but that didn't give her the right to punish everyone, did it?

"Mamo-chan..." Sailormoon whispered softly, oblivious to her surroundings, "Are you okay?" He smiled at her weakly and brushed a finger along her cheek.

"Usako..."

"Stop!" SailorMoon cried out, running towards the throne, "Don't kill him! Sailormoon and I can help you! The ginzuishou can heal you! Please!"

"So," the woman drawled slowly, "Someone finally recognized me without help. However, even your pleading won't save his life. He helped you, and I want you dead. He betrayed me. As a traitor, I condemn him to death." The woman raised her hand, the globe began to glow green, and Kage screamed.

"NO! MAKO-CHAN! STOP!"


	15. “My Lady’s” Secret, An Untold, Unfinishe

**Chapter Fifteen: "My Lady's" Secret, An Untold, Unfinished Story of the Future**

The senshi stared at SailorMoon in shock, and the girl continued to run towards the throne. The woman lowered her hand, and Kage collapsed inside the globe.

"Usa-chan..." Sailorjupiter was staring at her in hurt confusion.

"No." The black-haired senshi said, "Let me explain. In the future, Barano Makoto, the woman you know as Kino Mako-chan, is dead."

"I beg to differ," The woman on the throne said sarcastically. SailorMoon ignored her interruption and began her story.

0

"Out of all the senshi, Mako-chan had the most children at three. The oldest was named Shinoki. He was my age, and training to become a royal knight, the highest honor after being a senshi. In the future, the final test in becoming a royal knight is passing through the Labyrinth. If someone can pass the trials the Labyrinth offers, they are declared worthy of serving the royal family. At sixteen, Shinoki was the youngest person to ever attempt the Labyrinth and survive. He was initiated into the royal knights, and joined the ranks of the select few guarding Crystal Tokyo."

"His mother, Sailorjupiter, was known to be one of the few senshi that had traveled through the Labyrinth numerous times. Because of this, she was held in high esteem by the knights; they understood the hardships the Labyrinth had to offer. Shinoki asked his mother to help train him. She was still giddy from the idea that her son had made it into the royal knights, so she never stopped to think. She agreed, and the next day, took him out on an investigative run of the city. There were strange energy disturbances near the east side of the Labyrinth, and people were turning up drained of all their energy. The other senshi should have gone with them. _Someone_ should have gone with them!"

Lady Makoto suddenly yawned loudly on her throne and said, "Get to the good part, Princess. I'm curious as to how you think this story ends." Everyone in the room, save Lady Makoto, was watching SailorMoon with rapt fascination, and with a deep breath, she continued.

"They scouted out the area, expecting one of the smaller creatures from the Labyrinth. Occasionally, one of them escaped, and caused minimal damage before being destroyed. They found a pack of...creatures I guess. When Jupiter returned, she wasn't very specific–"

"Wait." Lady Makoto's attention was held, and she said, "I'll tell this part myself. It's burned in to my memory anyway, and I don't want you screwing it up when you tell it."

"Shinoki was sensitive to energy levels. He could sense the slightest fluctuations of energy, and we were using his ability to track the problem. As the princess said, we assumed it was some worthless creature lurking about and feeding on helpless people. Moments before we were attacked, Shinoki looked at me and said, 'Mother, the energy levels are very strange right here. I think something is going to happen.' I assumed he meant it was the place where the creature had escaped the Labyrinth. Before he could clarify, we were attacked by a pack of creatures. I was informed later that they were demons." Lady Makoto shrugged indifferently and continued.

"Either way, they were no match for us. When there were only a few left, there was a massive surge of energy behind me. I turned in time to see a winged demon impale Shinoki. It hissed at me and laughed, told me I got what I deserved, and ran, taking the few remaining demons with it. I threw an attack, but stayed with my son. Of course, he was dead by the time I reached him." She shook her head bitterly and snapped, "I'm tired of talking. The princess can tell it from here." SailorMoon took a deep breath and picked up where Lady Makoto had left off.

"Sailorjupiter staggered back to castle with Shinoki in her arms. She didn't say anything. She just walked into the Palace, her son in her arms, and passed everyone who came out to see what had happened. She walked straight to the room where the ginzuishou is kept, and laid his body in front of the pedestal of the ginzuishou itself. She knelt down next to his body, a blank look on her face, and waited for my grandmother to arrive. She expected Neo-Queen Serenity to revive him using the ginzuishou. When my grandmother told her it was impossible, they got into a huge fight, with Jupiter screaming all sorts of horrible things."

"When my grandmother refused, she finally turned to my mother. Mother didn't know what to do. She was still messed up about all the abuse she was getting from the people of Crystal Tokyo about me, and I don't think she was emotionally strong enough to deal with something like one of her lifelong friends looking so destroyed. At this point, Jupiter burst into tears. My grandmother comforted her, and we _thought_ things were going to get better."

"Please! Like a few empty promises were going to make up for the death of my son! If she or your mother had used the ginzuishou when he had first died, none of this would have happened! For that matter," Lady Makoto's visible eye gleamed viciously, "_You_ could have used it then too. I saw you standing there in the doorway. You were Shinoki's friend! You of all people should have been willing to heal him!"

"Mako-chan!" Sailormoon exclaimed from her position on the floor by the now fully conscious Mamoru, "The ginzuishou doesn't work that way. I can't just bring people back to life like that..."

Lady Makoto glared at Sailormoon and snapped, "Don't interrupt! This story isn't over yet!" She nodded at SailorMoon, and said, "Continue, Princess." SailorMoon swallowed nervously, she had seen the glimmer of madness in Lady Makoto's eye.

"Sailorjupiter went out every day and oftentimes all night searching for Shinoki's killer. Mako-chan spent all her time doing research on demons and talking about how Shinoki's death would be avenged. Grandmother didn't know what to do. She _tried_ talking to Mako-chan, but at that point she was obsessed, and nothing anyone said could convince her to give up looking. Finally, after weeks of searching, she told her daughter, Moriko, that she had a lead, and that Shinoki would finally be avenged. Sailorjupiter went out, and later that night there was a massive explosion near the northern end of the Labyrinth. Everyone assumed that Jupiter had died in the out of control fire that raged all night and most of the following day, as she never came home that night, and none of the senshi could get any type of readings on her."

SailorMoon shrugged and said, "That's where it ends. Moriko later told everyone that her mother intended to die fighting Shinoki's killer. We assumed that she succeeded, both in avenging his death, and managing to get herself killed."

Lady Makoto sighed and shifted on her throne before saying, "I _did_ kill Shinoki's killer, that explosion was deliberate. I thought I _was_ dying afterwards. The entire right side of my body was in more pain then I've ever experienced. I waited eagerly for death's embrace to enfold me, counting the seconds until I could be reunited with Shinoki, and finally rejoiced as my world slipped into darkness. When I woke up, I expected to be dead."

She laughed bitterly, "Yes, I expected to "awaken" from death. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the darkness. I thought maybe I was blind. I didn't care, as long as Shinoki was with me. It was so quiet in that room...so quiet...The next thing I realized was that my hair was down. This was something of surprise, as you know, I never wore my hair down. I wondered why my hair was to be down in the afterlife, but again, dismissed it as a triviality. The third thing I noticed was that my ear hurt, the right one. When I put my hand to it, my fingers came back wet with blood. My earring, the rose one I always wore, had partially melted. It was welded together, had burned away part of my ear, and was stuck. I tried to remove that earring for a long time. My fingers were slick with blood by the time I gave up, and in my frustration and misery, I tore the other from my left ear.

"It was sometime then that I realized I wasn't dead. I got to my feet, preparing to kill myself in any way that I could, when a dim light came on in the room. A man, Kage, entered, and told me I had to rest. He said soothing things, and when he was nearby I felt better. I drifted in and out of sleep, my broken body slowly healing. While resting, I had time to think. It was then that I realized that it was the fault of not only the queen, but the entire bloodline of the moon. If I had been normal, Shinoki would never have died!"

"Mako-chan," Sailormoon whispered sorrowfully.

Lady Makoto snapped, "Don't feel pity for me. Shinoki, although he died, is the reason that I am free from your tyrannical rule. His death made me realize that you and your whole family are abusing the power of the senshi, treating them like slaves, keeping them bound to you forever. I came back into the past because Kage wanted to come here to gather energy. All times were the same for me; wherever I looked there was a member of the bloodline of Serenity abusing the power of the senshi. We traveled back to your time and settled in here after the guardian left her own domain carelessly unprotected." She said it wearily, but her face held nothing but cold hatred. "I'll succeed in my own mission and destroy the bloodline of Serenity...after I destroy the traitor!" Lady Makoto shrieked with rage, and leveled a bolt of dark green energy at Kage.

"NO!" SailorMoon jumped in front of the globe and crossed her arms in front of herself protectively. Kage's eyes flickered open, and widened when he saw SailorMoon standing between himself and a massive blast of energy. He twitched a wrist, and the energy from the globe lashed out behind her and knocked the senshi to the floor moments before the green energy struck him. The globe dissolved, and Kage could feel his body melting away. He cried out, and felt himself losing control of his form.

"No! Not... in front of... Usa-chan!" He wailed with wordless agony and felt his body reforming. His hands twisted into talons, bat-like wings and a tail sprouted from his back, and his face stretched and reformed into a lizard-like muzzle. SailorMoon looked at him with confused horror on her face, and Kage wrapped his arms around his head in a vain attempt to block her view.

_She sees me for the monster that I am. Now, even her memories of me will be soiled._ He hissed viciously at Lady Makoto, and felt the power of the Labyrinth begin to restore his body. He sprang over SailorMoon, who was still laying on the floor where his energy had thrown her, and landed at the foot of Lady Makoto's dais. She looked at him with a terrified green eye and whispered, "It's you! You're the one who killed Shinoki!" Kage laughed deeply in his throat, creating a noise that sounded like glass and sandpaper on a blackboard, and replied, "I had no intention of attacking your stupid son, but now that you mention it, I think I will. You've taken my memory from the Princess, and now I'll take something just as precious from you!"

"But, how did you get so much more powerful so suddenly?" Lady Makoto was pale and shaking, and she was clenching and unclenching her hands. He sneered at her and replied, "The Labyrinth gives me all the power I require, and my master, the Divine One, speeds my recovery."

"The Divine One?" Neptune murmured softly. Kage laughed again and exclaimed, "Yes! The Divine One. It is the true master of the Labyrinth. When we have gathered enough energy, the Divine One will emerge, and the universe will be thrown into eternal darkness."

"We can't let you do that, Kage." SailorMoon climbed to her feet, a look of sorrow on her face. "The job of the senshi is to protect this world, and I will not allow _anyone else_ to harm my friends and family!" She pointed at him and shouted, "I am SailorMoon, Princess of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, and I will protect my friends!"

She clasped her hands in front of herself as if praying, and closed her eyes. White energy began to gather at her feet and travel upwards, moving her hair and clothing like a light breeze. A silvery circle of light appeared on the ground around her, and she raised her hands up above her head, unclasping them slowly, and spreading them apart until they were parallel to each other. A silver-white aura appeared between her hands as she moved them apart, growing steadily brighter. Opening her eyes, she brought her arms down on the sides until they were level with her shoulders, palms facing upward, and the energy between them grew blindingly bright. She turned her hands so that they faced away from her, and the energy moved as well, moving so it was in front of her. She slowly brought her hands together and shouted, "SHINING RADIANCE!" A massive beam of silver-white energy shot from her hands and flew towards Kage. He looked at her in shock for a moment before throwing his taloned hands up in defense, a wall of shadow energy appearing in front of him.

Lady Makoto, sitting not more than two feet from the demon, realized that she too would die in the blast. She lifted her arms in the air, and all of the gems from the defeated tenshi appeared in the air around her. Energy danced between them, and a multicolored shield joined Kage's shadows. In addition to that, she added a dark green energy shield of her own. SailorMoon's massive attack slammed into the shields and tore through halfway without even slowing. She kept her arms raised, silver-white energy pouring from them. The final shields began to crumble, and Lady Makoto started to scream.

"It will burn me!" She shrieked wildly, "I can't get burned again! I'll have nothing left! Stop, Usa-chan! PLEASE!" SailorMoon blinked, and a tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't lower her arms. Kage said nothing, not even as the light began to burn away at his newly restored body. At the same instant SailorMoon's attack shattered the remaining shield, Kage laughed cruelly and faded from sight. Lady Makoto screamed, and vanished into the blinded light.

"Is she alive?"

SailorMoon groaned and slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the others talking. The concerned faces of the senshi looked down at her, and she realized that she was lying flat on her back.

"Kage?" she whispered hoarsely, "and Lady Makoto?"

Jupiter spoke. "Kage disappeared into thin air before your attack hit him. He was probably going to the future to kill my son." Her voice was bitter, and her eyes held an unspoken accusation.

_She blames me for not telling her sooner,_ SailorMoon thought miserably, _but how could I tell her something that awful? Knowing that her future is doomed, how could she hope to live a fulfilling life now?_

Venus sighed sadly and spoke up. "Lady Makoto is on her throne still. Sailormoon and Mamoru-san are talking to her." She hesitated for a moment before saying, "She didn't do so well against your attack. She doesn't have much time left."

"No!" SailorMoon's eyes filled with tears, and she sat up slowly. Sailoruranus held her arm out, and Lune, fluffing his feathers, stepped from her arm to SailorMoon's.

_You did all you could._

"I never meant to hit her!" SailorMoon cried, "I wasn't aiming at her! I never wanted to hurt her..." She wept bitterly, and Uranus and Neptune knelt down on either side of her and soothingly put their arms around her. It felt so much like the comfort she had always received from the two as a child she cried harder.

"I'm tired of being here! I'm tired of fighting! I want to go home! Home..." The place where she had lived like a zombie, unhappy and alone. Usa realized that she had been lonely and alone only because she isolated herself, and the urge to return to her familiar life intensified. Neptune and Uranus made soothing nonsense noises and rocked her gently. Slowly, SailorMoon stopped crying. She sniffled once more, wiped her eyes, and got to her feet.

"I need to talk to Lady Makoto." She slowly walked to the throne, and the senshi stepped back to allow her free passage. Reaching the foot of the dais, her view was blocked by Mamoru's back. "Move please." He turned to look over his shoulder with surprise, and his eyes widened when he saw her, but he stepped down and let her pass. She starting crying again when she saw the throne.

Sailormoon had transformed back into Usagi, and she had Lady Makoto's head cradled in her lap. Tears streamed down her face, and she was saying, "Mako-chan, I'm so sorry you were all alone for so long! If only I had known all the terrible things you were going through! This _is_ all my fault! I never should have let the senshi continue to serve me after Crystal Tokyo formed!"

"No!" Lady Makoto exclaimed weakly, "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I lied to you when I said it was your fault. Somewhere deep within myself, I knew it wasn't. I _wanted_ to be a senshi. I wanted to protect you. Protect...if only I could have protected Shinoki..." She coughed weakly, and a thin line of blood trickled from her mouth. SailorMoon whimpered, and willed her own transformation away. Lady Makoto caught the shimmer out of the corner of her eye, and her face lit with happiness for a moment. "Usa-chan," She said softly, "You came to say good-bye too."

"Oh, Mako-chan! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Usa dropped to her knees and took Makoto's battered hand.

"No. It's my own. I let my hatred and jealousy blind me to what was truly important, and it has led to my destruction."

"I'm so, so, sorry, Mako-chan." Usa whispered tearfully.

"Usa-chan," Makoto whispered softly, her strength quickly fading, "Take care of Mori-chan for me. She's going to be in danger...take care of her..."

"I will. I promise!"

"Thank you..." Lady Makoto sighed softly, her body shaking.

_My ex-mistress can save her!_

"What?" Usa turned her head so quickly to look at Lune that he nearly fell off her shoulder. He cocked his head to one side as he sent, _She can move Lady Makoto to the realm of dreams. Shinoki would be able to join her there._

"Yes, yes! Hurry, before she dies!" Lune jumped off of her shoulder and onto Lady Makoto.

_I will take you to a better place._ It was the voice of the guardian senshi however, not that of Lune. Lady Makoto looked at the falcon with eyes that struggled to focus, and the silver light reflected in her pupils. Her beautiful emerald eyes widened as she looked at the falcon, and her mouth stretched into a wide smile at what she saw in the falcon's light.

"Okay."

_Okay._

Lune grew brilliantly bright, and when the light faded, Lady Makoto was gone. The bird stepped back onto Usa's arm and said, _It is done. She is free. We must leave this place now, it will soon disappear._

"Right." Usa stood up and said, "Her story has finished; it ends here."

_*No, Usa-chan. I have only started to live! Thank you, everyone!*_

The senshi held their collective breath as the sound of a woman and her child's laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

0

"We'll just see what _this _does to her mind!" Slipping as easily through time as any senshi, Kage snarled gleefully as his talons slid through the flesh of a young man, and he chortled as the boy's distraught mother screamed her son's name. He smirked and hissed, "I've only just begun."


	16. Dreams and Reality, A Forgotten Friendsh

**Chapter Sixteen: Dreams and Reality, A Forgotten Friendship Revived**

"So, what you're saying is that we have to go to the future and destroy this 'Divine One' that Kage was talking about?" Minako looked skeptical, and she absentmindedly trailed her hands through Artemis' fur as she talked. Setsuna nodded her head and said, "Until the Divine One is destroyed, our very existence is severely threatened."

"So what are we waiting for?" Haruka stood up from the temple steps and began pacing back and forth anxiously. "We can travel through the Gate of Time the same way we got on to the path to the room of crystal and shadows. The guardian senshi can support the Gate, and Pluto can keep it open."

Setsuna shook her head and said, "It won't work. The Gate is too unstable to allow passage of more than a few people, and moving people out their own time and to another is even more strenuous on the energy levels. If any of you passed through, the Gate would probably collapse on itself, and time would rampage out of control."

"So it's hopeless then?" Michiru frowned. Unwilling to accept defeat so easily, she pulled out her talisman and peered into the reflective surface. Ami, instead of asking questions, had pulled her computer out and was typing rapidly. Usa stroked the soft feathers of Lune's back and silently wondered if she was ever going to be able to return home.

"It's not completely hopeless," Setsuna said quietly, "I can travel through the Gate. I'll go back alone and attempt to stop the Divine One."

Usagi immediately said, "No. You'll die if you try, Setsuna-san, and nothing will be accomplished."

"This enemy is more powerful than any other we've encountered," Rei said suddenly, "I've been feeling uneasy since we returned; something isn't right. I think the Divine One may know we're planning on attacking it, and is working on its own strategy of defense."

"If it's so impossible to attack it," Hotaru said softly, "then it should have nothing to worry about. Maybe, because it _is_ worried, there's a way for us to fight after all."

Mako-chan mused, "That makes sense. Why else would it be worried?"

Setsuna shook her head and insisted, "I'm _telling_ you that _no one_ from this time can travel through the Gate! You can't reach it!"

"I can go." Usa-chan, sitting on the bottom step, looked up at each of the senshi with a solemn look on her face. Before any of them could start protesting, she quickly continued. "I've powered up a lot since I first came here. I've got a new attack, a new henshin, and Lune's power to boost my own. Besides, I'm the princess of Crystal Tokyo; that time is my responsibility."

Usagi shook her head violently and exclaimed, "No way, Usa-chan! You can't go back by yourself any more than Setsuna-san can! You'll die alone, and the Divine One will win."

Usa-chan shook her head gently and replied, "Usagi-chan, I'm the only person alive who has a complete ginzuishou. Yours is still flawed."

"Usa-chan," Ami said slowly, "If you use the full power of your ginzuishou, you'll die."

The dark-haired future princess smiled gently again and said, "I know, Ami-chan, but using the full power of the ginzuishou, I might be able to restore Crystal Tokyo and everyone living there after defeating the Divine One. If my life is the only price, I'll give it up in a second."

_There is another way,_ Lune said suddenly, _the guardian senshi calls to me. She wishes to speak to all of you._

Rei looked at the falcon curiously and replied, "Well, tell her to start talking." When the falcon spoke again, it was in the female voice of the guardian senshi.

_Usa-chan must gather her own senshi together._

"What?" Usagi looked at the others in confusion, assuming she had missed something.

_Moments before Crystal Tokyo was hit by that huge blast of energy that was released when the ginzuishou shattered and the Labyrinth released hoards of demons, I picked up the children of the senshi._

"You mean they're alive?" Luna jumped to her feet in excitement, running to Lune.

_Well, yes...but..._the senshi hesitated, and everyone's hope began to fade again.

"But what?" Minako whispered.

_I dropped them._

"WHAT?" All the women stared at Lune in shock, and when the senshi spoke again she sounded incredibly embarrassed. _I thought I would have more time to move them. The energy wave hit me before I was done moving them to my reality. I dropped them somewhere in the realm of dreams._

"We're doomed!" Rei muttered, dropping her head into her arms dramatically.

_No! I can't find them myself, but Usa-chan and Lune can go into the realm of dreams to find them. _

Haruka peered at Lune suspiciously and said, "What's the catch?"

_Well...in order for them to power up into senshi, you must help them._

Michiru interrupted and said, "We've already established that we can't do _anything._ How are we supposed to help them?"

_Let me explain. In order for Usa-chan's senshi to claim power, you must entrust your abilities to her. That means giving up your ability to transform. You will lose all of your power._

"Absolutely not," Haruka snapped, "We need our powers to protect ourselves and _this_ time period!"

_It's the only way, Haruka-san. If you refuse to give up your transformation, that leaves Usa's team with one less fighter. Each fewer person could mean the collapse of this reality._

"Haruka," Michiru whispered softly, "It _is_ the only way. Our duty is to protect this world, and the only thing we can do to help right now is give our powers to someone else."

_The powers will go to the most fitting person, but I'm willing to bet they will follow the bloodlines fairly closely. Haruka, your son will most likely be the one to receive the strength of Uranus._

Haruka, even though she knew of Umina and Tensei, was obviously still a bit dazed at the idea of her children, but she nodded.

_Good. Are there anymore objections?_

"Yes." Hotaru stood up, and bowed to Lune. "I cannot give my power to another. I would never place that burden on another, and I don't trust _anyone_ else to handle the powers of Saturn. Within myself, is the power to destroy this world. I could never trust another person's willpower to control the urge towards death and destruction that Saturn feels coursing through her very being."

_I understand, Hotaru, but there is no other way. If Usa's team fails, the world will end anyway, as will everything else in this reality. Your powers are not as significant as you would like to believe. Not in this case._

Hotaru bowed her head, but finally nodded.

_Anyone else?_ When none of the women spoke, Lune nodded his head and said, _Take out your henshin wands please._

Doing as they were instructed, multicolored pens appeared in the hands of all the senshi.

_Now, shout out your transformation phrase, but do not say "Make-up." As you say the words, will your power to fully enter the wands._

Rei closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and shouted, "Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

_Now CONCENTRATE!_

The sign of Mars flared to life on Rei's forehead, and one by one, the symbols of the other senshi's planets appeared on their respective foreheads. Colored auras sprang up around all of them, and slowly poured into the wands. The auras began to fade as more power was absorbed into the wands, and the signs of their planets began to flicker and fade. Finally, the auras disappeared, and with them, the last signs of the planetary symbols.

Rei felt strangely different, as though a part of her she hadn't realized existed was missing.

Ami frowned; she felt like she had forgotten something important.

Mako-chan felt more free than she had in a long time, but her heart felt strangely heavy.

Minako tried to remember what life had been like before she was a senshi and could barely recall.

Haruka sighed heavily and murmured, "So that's it then."

Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own, and leaning on the other girl, she tried to remember what she had done with herself before she had a mission.

Hotaru smiled with an expression of pure joy and murmured, "I feel so _light..._"

_They aren't happy like this,_ Usa-chan thought at the guardian senshi.

_Hotaru is._

_But the others aren't. Even when they always thought they wanted release from all the responsibility, I don't think they ever considered actually losing their powers._

_They probably didn't. However, this was our only option. If all goes well, their children will return their powers after defeating the Divine One, and everything will go back to normal._

Usa-chan suddenly had a thought, and she asked, _What happens if one of my senshi dies while using the powers of one of them? What happens to the power?_

_ It will be lost to this reality forever._

Usa felt shock course through her, and she exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell them that beforehand?"

Haruka looked up sharply and she said, "Tell us what?"

Usa bowed her head with a guilty look and replied, "If one of the senshi to receive your power is destroyed, the power will be gone in this reality forever."

All of the women, save Hotaru, paled slightly. The former senshi of destruction had a strange gleam in her eyes, and Usa wondering if she was _hoping_ the next Sailorsaturn would 'unfortunately' be killed. Usa felt herself pale, and looked away before Hotaru could notice her. Privately, she thought, _Has Hotaru-chan suddenly become as cold as Saturn? Or is she merely tempted by the idea of being free from that dark senshi and her burdens?_

Mako-chan was the first to recover from the thought of losing her powers forever, and, apparently over the shock of her dismal future, she said, "Don't worry, everyone. Usa-chan and our children will take care of our powers. We just have to have faith in them." Rei nodded immediately, and the other women were quick to follow. Genuine belief on their faces, they each nodded solemnly at Usa-chan.

"Good luck." Ami said softly, speaking for all of them.

Usa nodded gravely and threw her hand into the air. "Silver Moon Power, Make-UP!"

Usa's silver henshin brooch appeared in her hand. She moved her hand down, and released the brooch in the center of her chest. It stayed where it was, hovering. Silver transformation ribbons swirled up her arms to the elbow, and her gloves, with blue trim, formed. She moved her right arm down, crossed it over her left at the wrist, and with silver ribbons, her blue boots formed. She moved her arms up over body, wrists still crossed, hands in fists facing her body, and as they passed over her, her blue, unpleated skirt with silver underlayer formed, and her red, translucent back bow formed, followed by her fuku, complete with red, translucent, triple layered sleeves. A red, translucent bow sprouted from the brooch, and a blue choker with a silver crescent moon on it appeared on her neck. When her hands passed over her face, she relaxed the fists, keeping the palms facing her, fingers spread, and her silver tiara with its blue gem spread over her forehead. Silver crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears, and as she passed her hands over her odango, separate, blue jewels appeared on all four of the them. She posed with both hands on her hips and smiled.

_Good. Now hand your powers to Super SailorMoon._ Each of the women moved forward, henshin wands clutched in their hands. Hotaru was the first to reach SailorMoon. She held out her violet henshin wand, but before SailorMoon could reach for it, it began to grow misty with violet energy. The wand turned completely into violet mist, which floated to the jewel of the matching color on SailorMoon's henshin brooch. The violet jewel lit up slightly, and now glowed with an inner light. Each of the other senshi followed, and soon all of the jewels on SailorMoon's brooch were glowing softly. Finally, Usagi stepped up to her future granddaughter, her own henshin brooch clutched in her hands.

"I want you to take this too, Usa-chan. For extra luck." Usagi held out the brooch, and SailorMoon stretched out a gloved hand. When her fingertips brushed the surface of the brooch, the ginzuishou within flashed. The brooch turned into a ball of light which drifted into Usa's own ginzuishou. The ginzuishou on her chest glowed softly, and she smiled at Usagi.

"Thank you."

_We go!_

There was a blinding flash of light, and when it faded away, SailorMoon and Lune were gone.

0

"Where are we?"

_The realm of dreams. _It was Lune's voice again, and SailorMoon could sense no trace of the mysterious senshi.

"Obviously. Where are we specifically?"

_Nowhere. This area is based upon your thoughts, and you are not focused on creating a dream for yourself. We can't enter others dreams from outside this reality. Now that we are in, we can track all the active areas in this reality._

"You mean when people are asleep?"

_No. This is not actually a reality of real dreams. It is simply called the reality of dreams because it allows people to do anything that is on their minds. It offers the same unlimited freedom that a real dream does._

"Oh! I understand. What's an active area?"

_An area in which a dream is occurring. It is the personal existence of each person within this reality._

"We can enter those?"

_Correct. The senshi of dreams and reality allows us passage to each of these areas. You will be able to tell when we draw closer to each active area._

"How will we know if the active area we find is the result of one of the people we're looking for?"

_I'm not sure. Maybe the ginzuishou will help to guide us._

SailorMoon took a deep breath, and cupped her hands on either side of her henshin brooch. She closed her eyes and took another slow breath, willing for guidance to an active area. "Please," she whispered, "show me the way."

All remained silent in the darkness for a moment, and Lune, from his position on SailorMoon's shoulder, ruffled his feathers quietly. Finally, the gems on the henshin brooch flared, and thin beams of light shone in different directions. She turned in a full circle, noting the direction of each of the beams of light.

"Which one do you think we should try first?"

Lune ruffled his feathers again; his equivalent of a shrug. _I don't think it matters. We're going to distribute all of the powers your brooch possesses before we leave anyway. I don't think the order makes a difference._

"Then..." SailorMoon thoughtfully bit her lip, "I want to see Mizumi-chan again."

Lune didn't say anything, and SailorMoon turned until the light shining from the blue stone was directly in front of her. She took a 'step' forward, and found that she simply drifted in the direction of her choice.

"This is so strange!" She murmured to Lune with amazement.

_I told you, in this reality, almost everything is possible._

SailorMoon continued her forward motion, until a blue light was visible directly in front of them. She suddenly sped up unwillingly, but before she had the chance to cry out, she and Lune were sucked into a tunnel of blue light.

0

"I know this place." SailorMoon looked around with amazement and whispered, "This is Mizumi's bedroom from when we were little kids. She always had the fish tank filled." The sailor senshi wandered over to the enormous tank of various multicolored fish and placed one hand gently on the glass.

"She'd always come in here and stare at her fish if something bad happened." SailorMoon smiled slightly, as if she remembered something more of the fish. Her silent reverie was interrupted by the sound of children's laughter. SailorMoon snatched her hand away from the glass as if she had been burned, and her head snapped towards the door across the room.

"I changed my mind. Let's go and find the others first."

_It's too late now._ Lune bowed his head and faded from her shoulder.

"Lune? Lune?" SailorMoon stood like a deer trapped in the headlights as the sounds of laughter grew closer and closer. Finally, the door was thrown open, and two girls, around six years old, came running in. One, with waist length dark blue hair and matching eyes was laughing hysterically as she cradled a package wrapped in pink paper in her arms. Following her, a small girl with vivid blue eyes and black hair tied in double odango giggled like a maniac.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Young Mizumi looked concerned for a moment, but Young Usa waved her hand carelessly and replied, "Of course, Mizumi-chan! I won't get you trouble! I'm your friend, and I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

SailorMoon felt tears starting to gather in her eyes, and the scene suddenly froze.

"Why did you lie to me?" A new voice spoke, but it was one familiar to Usa from years of contact.

SailorMoon spun around to face the voice, and found herself inches from Mizumi. She took a step back, and looked up at her childhood friend.

"I'm sorry, Mizumi. I didn't mean it."

Mizumi, her long blue hair long since grown back to its original knee length style, stared at SailorMoon with betrayal in her beautiful eyes.

"What you didn't mean to do broke my heart. _How_ _could you?_" She waved a hand at the two children, still frozen, and said, "You were my best friend! You were my _only_ friend! I told you _everything_, I gave you _anything_ you asked for. All I wanted in return was for you to be there for me."

"I'm sorry. Sorry hundreds of times over." SailorMoon started to cry and she whispered, "I really messed things up with you. To tell you the truth, Mizumi-chan, you were my only friend too. Now, we're in the same sinking boat together; you're friendless and I'm an outcast. Our pathetic lives are due to my inability to think for myself. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, but I need your help."

Mizumi tried to look angry. She tried to continue to look betrayed. However, despite the fact that her soul hurt from wounds she wasn't sure were ever going to heal, she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

_Usa-chan is sorry! She has been since the day it happened!_ Her heart sang, but at the same time her mind whispered, _She's using you because she needs something. Didn't you hear her? She hasn't spoke to you in what seems like forever, and now she suddenly wants you to do something for her._ With conflicting emotions, Mizumi carefully pondered her options. SailorMoon stood silently, without pleading her case or trying to influence Mizumi's decision. She wanted the girl to agree of her own free will, not due to a feeling of obligation to her family. Finally, Mizumi couldn't deny the ties that years of close, childhood friendship had instilled in her very being. She signed with resignation and said, "What is it?"

"I need you to become SailorMercury." Mizumi stared at her blankly for a moment and then said, "That's not possible. My mother is Sailormercury."

"She gave her power to me to pass on to you." SailorMoon said it simply, and again she refused to plead her case.

Mizumi, showing some sign of comprehension said, "This has to due with the fall of Crystal Tokyo, right? That senshi that brought me here tried to explain things when she came for me, but there wasn't a lot of time."

SailorMoon nodded vigorously and exclaimed, "That's right! We've got to go back to our time and fight a creature called the Divine One. It's the cause of all this trouble."

Mizumi, apparently curious for details, but at the same time realizing the need for speed, finally said, "I'll do it." Without instruction, she held her hands out towards SailorMoon's brooch. The blue gem grew brighter and brighter until a blue aura finally separated from the brooch. It drifted through the air until it hovered between Mizumi's outstretched hands. She closed her hands over the aura, which traveled up her arms and over her entire body. Glowing blue, she shouted, "Mercury Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

Mizumi raised her hands up over her head, and swirling blue transformation ribbons wrapped around her arms, forming elbow length gloves with blue trim. Snowflakes poured from her fingertips, and she brought her arms down in front of herself, held them straight, and her white fuku appeared. A blizzard suddenly raged at her from the snow in her hands, and she disappeared from sight. There was a flash of blue light within the snow, and a brief glimpse of a pleated blue skirt was seen. There was another flash, and blue eyes blinked twice as a silver tiara with a blue gem appeared on her forehead; the "camera" pans down in time to see a blue choker appear. The third flash, and a light blue bow front bow was seen, along with transparent blue sleeves. The fourth flash, the skirt turned, and a light blue, transparent back bow appeared and fell down to her ankles. As the bow dropped, tall lace-up boots grew to her knees. The blizzard faded, and SailorMercury posed with her left leg crossed over her right, the left extended out farther. She held her arms out on either side of herself, elbows bent slightly, the right farther back than the left. She tossed her head, and her long hair flipped over her left shoulder.

SailorMercury looked down at herself, and then at SailorMoon, and with a shriek, she threw herself into the arms of her best friend.


	17. Garden of the Heart, Fortress of Obsessi

**Chapter Seventeen: Garden of the Heart, Fortress of Obsessive Protection**

The girls gazed at each other for a moment before SailorMercury said, "I think we should probably search for Mars or Jupiter next. Their mothers were both very powerful, and we might need their offensive abilities while searching for the rest of the team."

SailorMoon nodded her agreement, and cupped her brooch in her hands. The first gem to glow was the green one, and Mizumi's dream slowly dissolved around them, leaving them in darkness again. The two senshi walked quickly in the direction the gem indicated. They were soon swept into the swirling vortex of green energy that would take them to Barano Moriko's dream.

"What is this place?" SailorMercury looked around with confusion on her face, her voice slightly tinged with fear. The two senshi stood in an area that seemed to be a deep cave. Water dripped lazily from a few branching stalactites, and massive stalagmites protruded from the floor. The overall effect was that of standing inside a giant pair of jaws.

"I'm not sure. The brooch has stopped glowing though, so this must be Moriko's dream." SailorMoon looked around carefully, trying to spot any sign of the girl. Mercury was still staring at the ceiling, and she said, "In any rate, I think we should move out of here. This cave is giving me the creeps."

"Hey! SailorMercury! Do you have a computer? Maybe we can track Moriko using it."

Mercury looked surprised, but a blue minicomputer with the sign of Mercury appeared in her hands. She flipped open the lid and typed a few keys, reading the results on the screen. "I recognize this. This is the same as Mother's." Offhandedly she added, "She let me look at hers sometimes. I'm sure I can find a trace of Moriko if I just reconfigure the system to match this reality. The circuits weren't meant to handle something like the realm of dreams, of course, but if I take this active area into consideration, and set some boundaries using this specific dream, accurate readings should be easier to obtain." Mercury's hand flew over the keyboard, and SailorMoon stared at her in awe; she was just like her mother!

_When did Mizumi-chan grow up so much? She's always been smart, but when did she get the ability to cope with things so easily? The Mizumi I remember being friends with used to cry if we went home from school a different way._

SailorMercury, as if reading her thoughts, paused typing for a moment to smile gently at SailorMoon. "We all have to grow up sometime, Usa-chan." She smiled softly and started typing again. After a few more moments, she said, "Moriko isn't far from here. Her life energy is giving off readings in...that direction." She pointed to the mouth of the cave and sighed with relief.

SailorMoon was just as relieved. The cave was upsetting her just as much as Mercury. SailorMoon nodded and said, "Let's go!" The two sprinted to the mouth of the cave and into a passageway with sheer sides of rock just in time to hear the screaming noises from behind them.

"Spiders!" SailorMercury paled, fell to her knees, and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Pretty Moon Jewel RETURN!" The sparkling boomerang sailed through the air, and managed to severe a leg or two from the dozen spiders running straight at them. The spiders hit screamed angrily, and chattered loudly. The screams were worse than nails on a blackboard, and SailorMoon resisted the urge to cover her ears with her hands. Instead, she called the boomerang back to her hand.

"Pretty Moon Jewel RETURN!" The spiders, apparently recognizing the attack, leaped to avoid the weapon. It caught the tip of one lazy spider's leg, but all of the arachnids continued their charge.

"SailorMercury! Help me!" The spiders were drawing closer, their shiny green backs gleaming sickly in the dim light, and SailorMoon was beginning to panic; her attack wasn't strong enough to defeat them alone. Mercury gagged slightly, and slid back a few paces. Using her will, SailorMoon guided the boomerang at the spiders from behind. It sliced deeply into the abdomen of one of the creatures, which screamed shrilly and fell to the ground. The other spiders slowed down, and moved to look at their fallen companion. Screaming with fury, they renewed the charge, and began spitting webbing. SailorMoon pulled with her mind, trying to free her weapon, but the jewels remained deeply embedded in the spider.

_I can't use my Shining Radiance attack, it takes me too much time to power up. By the time I gathered enough energy, Mizumi-chan and I would be wrapped up in spider webs!_

"Mizumi-chan! Please!"

When her friend still didn't respond, SailorMoon moved to stand in front of her, determined to fight the spiders hand to hand if necessary. Her jaw set with determination, SailorMoon didn't cry out until the massive body of one of the huge spiders actually jumped into her arms. She fell backwards, the weight of the creature pushing her to the ground. The mandibles of the spider spread over her, and the thing screaming directly into her face. SailorMoon, sensing her death looming over her, screamed.

"SHIMMERING FROSTBITE!"

There was the sound of cracking ice, and a cold wind blowing, and suddenly the spider on top of SailorMoon screamed with pain. A few straggling snowflakes blew by the black-haired senshi, and her eyes widened as the spider on top of her was covered with frost. It screamed again as its joints froze, and answering screams from all around them told SailorMoon the other spiders were faring about the same. She heaved the frozen spider off of herself, and sat up slowly and into a raging snowstorm. Apparently unaffected by the biting cold, SailorMercury stood at the heart of the storm. Eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest, snow and icy wind was pouring off of her in waves. Her dark blue hair blew gently in the wind, as did the trailing ribbons of her back bow. The last of the spiders, and the largest, screamed its final defiance at the world and collapsed. The snowstorm died down, and Mercury opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, SailorMoon! I should have attacked sooner!"

"No. It's okay. You did well." SailorMoon put a hand on Mercury's shoulder and smiled, saying, "You saved my life." She released SailorMercury, and walked over to the frozen spider her weapon was trapped inside. Kicking it sharply with her boot, the spider shattered, and SailorMoon picked up the jewels. With a look of distaste on her face, SailorMoon wiped the jewels on her fuku, disassembled them, and slid them back into her hair.

"Let's go, SailorMercury. We've got to find Moriko." The senshi of water nodded and pulled her computer out. She looked at the screen for a moment and then pointed slightly to the left of them.

"Her energy's coming from over there." The two set off at a run, skidded around a corner, and directly into a giant spider web.

"Not again!" SailorMoon struggled to moved her arms enough to reach her odango, but the sticky strands of the web kept her completely still.

"Shimmering Frost-ah!" SailorMercury whimpered weakly, and SailorMoon craned her neck, trying to see the other senshi.

"SailorMercury? What happened?" She felt fangs slid into her back, and gasped as a coldness spread throughout her body.

_No!_ She thought weakly as she slid into unconsciousness, _We have to save Crystal Tokyo. I want to go home!_

0

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice was whispering in her ear. SailorMoon moaned softly, and there was the sound of shuffling feet. The voice spoke again, "Are you awake?" Definitely a child, probably female.

"Moriko said the spider venom would be wearing off soon. So...is it?" The child sounded impatient, but SailorMoon's heart leapt.

_Moriko! She _is_ here!_ Moon concentrated on sending all of her remaining energy into the ginzuishou. She heard the child gasp, and a warm feeling raced through her body. SailorMoon opened her eyes, glowing silver from the energy of the ginzuishou. She sat up slowly, and found herself on a narrow stone bench. Nearby, SailorMercury was laying on a similar bench, eyes closed, but breathing evenly. She heard another small gasp, and looked over her shoulder. Standing partially in the shadows of the room, which was lit only by a small candle near SailorMoon's feet, a girl of no more than five with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail, looked at her with wide green eyes.

"Nonaki-chan." The little girl's eyes widened, and she whispered, "How do you know who I am?" The light from the ginzuishou faded, and SailorMoon swung her legs over the edge of the bench.

"I'm Usa." Nonaki's green eyes grew even wider and she exclaimed, "Neo-Princess Serenity-sama, Usa-san?" SailorMoon nodded again and said, "Where's Moriko, Nonaki-chan?"

The little girl hesitated, and looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" SailorMoon was getting frustrated, but she tried to keep her voice calm as she talked to the little girl.

"You'll get her in trouble. She's not supposed to lock up the princess."

"Moriko did this?" SailorMoon felt shock course through her; what reason did Moriko have to be hostile towards she and Mizumi?

"Yes. But, she didn't know you were the princess! I promise! She just thought you were invaders!" Nonaki stopped talking, and looked guilty.

"Nonaki-chan?" A dulcet voice floated through the open doorway, and Nonaki slid farther into the shadows. A girl with a brown ponytail on either side of her head and green eyes stuck her head through the doorway. When she saw SailorMoon awake, her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Usa-san! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! The spiders returned, and they told me they had captured two intruders, but I didn't know it was you! Before I had a chance to come and check on you, Nonaki-chan ran off. I'm so sorry, Princess!"

"How is it that you can recognize me when I've transformed?" Moriko blinked with surprised and responded, "I don't know. When I looked in, I saw you as Usa-san. When I blinked, you were SailorMoon."

SailorMercury groaned and sat up slowly. Moriko, faced by two girls a year older than herself, looked more and more guilty. However, she suddenly scowled ferociously and said, "I have to protect Nonaki-chan. You two shouldn't have come here without permission! The spiders and the castle are going to keep _everything_ away from her! I'm not going to let what happened to Mother and Shinoki happen to Nonaki-chan too!"

SailorMoon suddenly understood, and gently said, "I don't blame you for capturing SailorMercury and myself, Moriko. Keeping your family safe is important." Moriko, near tears, nodded her head furiously.

"However, this isn't real, and you know it. This is just a realm of dreams." Moriko started to protest, but bowed her head and nodded. SailorMoon glanced at Nonaki, and sure enough, the little girl was frozen just as the young Usa and Mizumi had been. Mizumi spoke up next.

"We came here to give you the powers of Jupiter. Your mother sent them from the past. We've got travel back to our own time and destroy a creature called the Divine One." The green gem on SailorMoon's brooch had started to glow, and Moriko reached out her hand for it without saying anything. Her body was surrounded by a green aura, and she shouted, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

Arms at her sides, Moriko began to spin. A green energy cyclone started at her feet, and quickly moved upward until she was engulfed. The energy lifted from the ground, and green ankle boots were visible. She stopped spinning, and a translucent pink back bow dropped down behind her long legs. Her pleated, dark green skirt rustled slightly, her arms crossed just under her pink bow, arms encased in white, elbow length gloves with green trim. She had a green choker around her neck, and translucent pink sleeves. In her ears were golden rose earrings, the second set in her ears were just plain green studs, and above vivid green eyes, a silver tiara with a green gem stretched across her forehead. She posed with her arms crossed, legs together, a determined look on her face.

"SailorJupiter! I will protect my family!"

Each transition seemed to get easier; SailorMoon didn't even get dizzy when they passed through the red energy tunnel that was the entrance to Nichino Kazaki's dream.

The three Sailor senshi emerged in a massive walled garden. Rose bushes of every color blossomed everywhere, as well as patches of violets, honeysuckle, and lilies. Heady perfume hung in the air, and the faint sound of water traveled to the ears of the shocked girls.

"What a beautiful dream," SailorMercury whispered with awe. SailorJupiter ducked her head and said, "This dream makes me see how much more I could have done with my own reality. I only used the fear and hatred in my soul to shape what was around me. I should have used all the love I have for my family." Silvery laughter floated over to the three of them, and they cautiously crept towards the sound.

"Thank you!"

"Well done, Kazaki-chan!"

The three senshi peered around the corner of a hedge and saw Kazaki sitting on a grassy hill, surrounded by several animals. Her short, raven-black hair shone in the sunlight, and her violet eyes watched the animals around her with unbridled love. In her hands, she twirled a daisy, which had obviously just been handed to her by a tiny sparrow.

She turned her head and looked behind her, over the hill and called, "Thank you, Mama. I think they're really starting to understand me now!"

"Mama?" SailorMoon mouthed to Jupiter and Mercury. She looked back at Kazaki in time to see Rei step up onto the top of the hill. Rei put her hands on her hips and said, "They understand you? You have to learn to understand them, Kazaki-chan! They've always been able to understand you."

Kazaki considered that for a moment and then nodded with understanding. "Of course! Let me try again." She closed her eyes, and held her hands out towards the animals. Slowly, a timid looking rabbit crept forward, and finally into Kazaki's lap. She opened her violet eyes with delight, and stroked the soft fur of the rabbit unbelievingly.

"I'm disappointed with you Kazaki-chan." Rei's voice had taken on a cruel edge that SailorMoon had never heard her use before.

"What?" The girl looked up at her mother with a shocked, baffled, hurt look on her face, her violet eyes filling with tears.

"You can't do anything right. Look at what you did to that poor rabbit." Rei sneered at her daughter, and when Kazaki looked down, she found the little rabbit dead in her arms.

"No!" She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, and cried, "Mama! I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault! Please tell me I'm doing okay! Tell me I'm doing what you want! Tell me you aren't disappointed with me!"

All around them, the flowers were dying, and the animals were running in all directions. The sky overhead was overcast and gray, and thunder was rumbling a warning.

"Disappointed?" Her mother glared at her and then hissed, "You're an embarrassment to the entire family! I should never have even bothered giving birth! All you are is trouble; you can't do _anything_ right!"

"No!" Kazaki was sobbing, her face on the ground, arms stretching up the hill towards her mother.

Jupiter shook her head wildly and said, "I can't take this anymore!" She sprang out from behind the shrub and ran towards the hill. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

Rei threw back her head and laughed wildly; Kazaki looked up at the approaching senshi with surprise on her face.

"Decimating Voltage!" SailorJupiter, a silver antenna on her tiara, gathered a ball of green energy in her hand and threw it at Rei with all her strength, destroying most of the hillside. Kazaki continued to lay on the ground, a blank look of shock on her face. SailorJupiter walked slowly towards the older girl, shame written on her face.

"Sorry, Kazaki-san. I had no right to interfere." Kazaki didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the smoking crater where her mother had been standing.

"Mama?" She whispered with disbelief.

"No." SailorMoon stepped out of hiding, followed by SailorMercury. SailorMoon shook her head and continued, "That wasn't your mother, Kazaki."

"Usa-chan," Kazaki breathed with amazement, "You look so different."

"We need help," Mercury said, "and we came here hoping you could help us."

Kazaki looked uncertain, and she slowly climbed to her feet, saying, "What can I do? You heard my mother; I can't do anything right."

"That's not true!" Jupiter exclaimed with feeling, "You can be SailorMars!"

"What?"

"It's true," SailorMoon said softly, "Your mother sent the power of Mars here with me, in hopes that you would become SailorMars. There's a great evil still living in Crystal Tokyo."

Kazaki nodded her head vehemently and exclaimed, "I _know_! It lives in the Labyrinth. I've felt it."

SailorMoon felt herself grow lightheaded. _Kazaki knew the evil was there. All those years I thought I was alone...I never even thought to ask the _children_ of the senshi if they knew what was wrong. Idiot!_

"My mother sent me the power? That means she trusts me..." Kazaki's face lit up, and she exclaimed, "I'll do it! I'll show Mama she can trust me, and have faith in me, and I can give her a reason to love me!"

SailorMoon hesitated, and Mercury looked uneasy. The senshi of water murmured, "I wonder why she thinks Rei-san doesn't love her..." The red gem on SailorMoon's brooch had begun to glow, and Kazaki reached for the power eagerly. A red aura surrounded her body, and she shouted, "Mars Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

Kazaki looked down at her right hand, which had a ring of fire around her middle finger. She moved her hand slightly, and the ring traveled up her finger and hand, and over her arm, forming a white, elbow length glove with red trim. When it hit her shoulder, a red star earring appeared in ear, translucent red sleeves appeared, the beginning of a red pleated skirt formed, and a red high heel appeared on her foot. The fire traveled over her body, and a silver tiara with a red gem formed, a purple front bow, a long, translucent, purple back bow to her ankles, and her other shoe and earring. The ring slid down her other shoulder, arm, hand, and finally up her finger and off into the air as a spark. She smiled gently, and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. She posed with both hands on her hips and smiled with a slight air of sarcasm, reminiscent of the old Mars.

"I really am SailorMars," she whispered with disbelief. The dream around them faded, and SailorMoon began to concentrate on her brooch. There was a blinding flash of light, and the brooch began to heat up.

"What's going on?" Mercury shouted, struggling to see through the light.

SailorMoon started screaming.


	18. Family Ties, The Neverending Argument

**Chapter Eighteen: Family Ties, The Never-ending Argument**

The senshi opened their eyes to the sight of SailorMoon laying on the ground. Her eyes were shut, and both hands were clasped tightly over her henshin brooch.

"What happened?" Mercury looked shocked at the sight of possible violence, but nevertheless quickly made her way to her friend's side.

"Be careful," Mars said cautiously, "her brooch is emitting a very strange energy."

"Is it dangerous?" Mercury's face held nothing but concern for SailorMoon, but there was now an added note of wariness in her voice. SailorJupiter, heedless of the discussion the other senshi were having, knelt down next to SailorMoon and tried to pry her fingers off of the brooch.

"NO!" Mars and Mercury shouted in unison, and Mars lunged at the brunette. As Jupiter was tackled to the ground, SailorMoon's fingers twitched slightly, partially moving off of the brooch, and a beam of multicolored energy escaped through the opening. Mercury threw herself next to SailorMoon, and grabbed the girl's wrists, being careful to lean away from the energy. Leaning too far over, a strand of her dark blue hair trailed into the path of the beam. It disintegrated with a sizzle, and a much paler Mercury leaned farther back. She slid SailorMoon's fingers back over the brooch, and leaned back with a sigh of relief when the beam disappeared.

SailorJupiter, head down, murmured, "Sorry. I should have listened."

Mars looked shocked and stammered, "What _was_ that?"

Mercury pulled out her computer and began taking energy readings. It wasn't long before numbers and graphs were scrolling up the screen, and as Mercury absorbed the results she murmured, "Oh my."

"What is it?" The two other senshi slid over to where Mercury was sitting by SailorMoon, and peered over her shoulder at the computer screen. The blue-haired girl turned to look up at them and said, "The energy coming from her brooch means that the other senshi are here."

Jupiter shook her head and replied, "I don't understand. Mars' beam was just one color, and it wasn't dangerous." Mars added, "And the beam should point to whichever senshi is here, not at the sky, right?" Sailormercury nodded her head in agreement, and Mars and Jupiter looked at her with confusion.

"The others are here." Mercury looked extremely self-satisfied as the other two girls continued staring at her with baffled looks. Apparently having her fill of keeping them in the dark, Mercury explained, "This area is the combined dream of the remaining children. They're all dreaming together. Which means that the single energy beam SailorMoon's brooch is supposed to emit to lead us to a specific person combined with the three other beams. The brooch isn't designed to handle the power of the other senshi. It's a conduit for the power of the ginzuishou, and helps to channel Usa's own power when she transforms. When all of the energy beams activated at once, the brooch didn't know what to do with the massive influx of power. In order to avoid being destroyed, it emitted the energy in the form of that _big_ beam. SailorMoon can't be harmed by either the ginzuishou or her own brooch, so in order to protect us, she covered the beam with her hands. It probably takes an incredible amount of concentration to maintain effective protection."

Before Mercury could finish, Jupiter jumped in with, "So that's way she's still unconscious? She's just concentrating really hard?"

Mercury nodded her head again. "Correct."

Mars said thoughtfully, "So in order to wake her up we've got to find the others, right?"

Mercury replied, "Right again. Once the remaining power of the senshi is passed on to the right people, the brooch will contain only the power it was originally supposed to, and SailorMoon will be able to remove her hands.

"So let's go." Jupiter placed a hand on her hip and looked at Mercury and Mars challengingly. Mars moved to follow, but Mercury shook her head. "All of us can't go. We can't leave SailorMoon by herself."

"I'll stay." SailorMars knelt back down next to her leader. Mercury was about to protest, but realized that perhaps Mars saw this as an opportunity to impress her mother. Nodding her head, the senshi of water climbed to her feet. Holding her computer up, she turned to Jupiter and said, "I've found readings of the others this way."

As the other two senshi walked off, SailorMars took the opportunity to study her surroundings. It was easy to see why they hadn't noticed they were in a dream at first glance. Surrounded mostly by the general blackness of the inactive realm of dreams, patches of color and shapes seemed to be randomly thrown across the landscape. Just over her right shoulder, part of a bookcase seemed to be floating sideways. On the first two shelves were thick looking textbooks, but the middle shelf seemed to be window to a grassy hillside. Far off in the distance, a castle that looked like it was made out of paper sat on the back of a giant turtle. A fish with long feather-like fins swam just in front of Mars' face, and she stared at it with wonder.

_I would have thought that combining dreams would have given them one beautiful dream, all the more vivid because of the extra people. I guess their dreams don't mesh well._ SailorMars looked down at her fuku with a bemused look on her face.

_ Who would have ever thought I'd grown up and become a sailor senshi? I wonder if Mama ever thought I would be someone important._

_She did._

Mars looked down at the still form of SailorMoon sharply before saying, "Usa-san?"

_Well sure. You didn't think I was dead did you? This is the realm of dreams. It's actually really easy to project thoughts._

"How would you know what my mother was thinking?" Mars scowled, annoyed that her private thoughts had been invaded.

_I talked to her. You should have seen the look on the Rei of the past's face when I told her she __was going to have a daughter. I've never seen anyone look happier. She loves you more than anyone._

"She loves her _work_ more than anyone," Mars snapped bitterly, her heart aching with the thought of love she rarely felt.

_She's a very devoted senshi,_ SailorMoon agreed solemnly, _but just because she isn't there for you all the time doesn't mean she doesn't love you._

"How would you know?" SailorMars snapped again, scowling fiercely.

_How could I _not_ know? My mother has a lot of problems. She never really got over the death of my father, you know. It's very true that she's busy with issues of her own that don't concern me, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't love me. Some people just have a harder time expressing it._ Mars nodded slowly, thinking carefully on SailorMoon's words. Finally, feeling as if she had found a kindred spirit in the least likely of places, she murmured, "Thank you, Usa-san."

_You're welcome._

0

"Are we getting closer?" Jupiter fidgeted nervously and added, "We should get back to SailorMoon and Mars as soon as possible. Let's just find the others and get this over with."

"We're almost there." Mercury looked at the computer screen carefully, and ducked as a fishpond, complete with fish, floated by her head.

"Shut up, Tensei! Who asked you anyway?" A girl's voice suddenly cut through the air, and a two sided room slowly materialized in front of them.

"No one. However, I don't recall anyone asking you to run your mouth again." A male voice, obviously incredibly bored, floated over the wall.

"Hey! Leave her alone! She wasn't doing anything!" Another male voice, angry, cut in, followed by a different female voice.

"Aikin, Tensei, stop it. We shouldn't be fighting. We've got to figure out a way out of here."

The first male voiced responded with, "I _would_ be figuring it out, if _certain_ annoying people weren't hovering around here bothering me."

The first female voice snapped, "Shut up!"

Jupiter and Mercury looked at each other with surprise, but recognition.

"They really did end up here together," SailorJupiter whispered to Mercury.

The senshi of water nodded her head curtly and replied, "It apparently didn't affect any of them. They're still at each other's throats. Typical. Even in an emergency they can't get along long enough to solve a problem."

Jupiter protested, "Nakomi isn't that bad! She just doesn't like Umina and Tensei."

Mercury shrugged noncommittally and said, "Either way, we've got to get them to stop fighting long enough to become senshi. Right now, Crystal Tokyo needs their help. Their petty squabbling can wait."

SailorJupiter hesitated again and replied, "I don't think that'll work. They _really _don't like each other. Giving them the ability to transform might just give them another weapon to fight with."

Mercury shook her head and brushed the comment off with, "Don't be ridiculous. No one would abuse the power of a senshi that way. They're the chosen ones. They'll act maturely." She strode confidently around the wall blocking their sight, and Jupiter trailed behind her doubtfully.

0

"SailorMoon! What should I do? They're coming right for us!" Mars' voice was filled with panic, and she dropped down next to her leader's head. Slender creatures that resembled rabbits strode towards the two senshi, their red eyes gleaming with a frightening light. The leading creature hissed, revealing a maw of razor sharp teeth. Something green slid out of its mouth, and Mars paled when she realized the thing had a snake for a tongue.

"SailorMoon..." She whispered fearfully, "please help me."

_I can't Kazaki. I can't move. You'll have to do it on your own. I'm sorry._

"I-I _can't_! I don't know how!" Tears were threatening at the corners of her violet eyes, and Mars glanced apprehensively over her shoulder at the approaching creatures. However, it wasn't SailorMoon who responded to her. Hino Rei's voice echoed through her daughter's mind.

_Kazaki-chan._ Mars looked up with shock, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

"Mama?"

_Yes__. Kazaki-chan, stand up._ She obeyed without thinking, climbing slowly to her feet._ You are a Shinto priestess in training. Use the power within yourself as a priestess if being SailorMars cannot help you. Use the power that runs in our veins. I know you can do it, Kazaki-chan. I believe in you._ She felt her mother's presence fading, and cried out.

"Mama! Don't leave me again! Please!"

_I'm sorry__, Kazaki-chan._ Rei sounded truly remorseful, but added, _I'm dead you know. Until you and the other senshi make things right, I can exist only in your mind. I love you, Kazaki. Don't ever give up hope._

A ward suddenly in her hand, Mars began chanting.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Akuryou taisan!" Wards flew from her hands and hit every creature creeping towards them. Frozen in place, they hissed viciously. SailorMars held her hands out at waist length, palms facing up, and twin balls of flame appeared in either hand. The balls fanned out to encase her hands, which she brought to her face. Softly blowing the tiny flames covering her hands, the separate fires combined into one flame. She blew gently again, and the glowing orb of fire flew out of her hands and drifted over her head like a leaf in the wind. Mars glanced up at, an almost content look on her face. Suddenly, her head snapped down, and she glared at the creatures. The orb of fire flared brightly and rapidly began to grow larger.

"HYPNOTIC FLAMES!" The orb, still floating above her, appeared to explode. A massive firestorm rained down on the creatures, which immediately started to scream. Soon, there was nothing left to indicate they had ever been there. Mars looked at her hands with amazement and whispered, "Thank you, Mama."

0

"You mean I'll be a senshi like my mother is?" Nakomi's blue eyes shone with excitement, and she was nearly dancing. Mercury looked down at the much shorter girl and nodded slowly. Nakomi whipped around, and nearly caught the senshi of water in the face with her sweeping blond ponytail.

"Aikin!" The younger girl shrieked, "We're going to be senshi!" Her brother, older than her 15 years by a year, stood a few feet away, his green eyes watching her calmly. He flicked a piece of hair from his eyes in a gesture that was familiar to anyone who knew him. He opened his mouth to reply, when an irritated male voice snapped, "Shut UP! Can't you _ever_ stop talking? How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet before you'll understand? Only a crazy person would consider giving power like that to you, in which case you _both_ deserve whatever happens to you!"

From a small bookshelf in the center of the lopsided room, a short young man with piercing gray eyes and dark green hair pulled into a shaggy ponytail stepped out. Scowling at the shouting Nakomi, he looked up at the offenders who had started her talking, and did a double-take.

"Mizumi-san? Moriko-san?" Mercury and Jupiter nodded with acknowledgment, and some of the anger faded from his face.

"Do you have powers for Tensei and I as well?" A medium height girl with aqua colored hair pulled back in a ponytail took a step towards the two senshi, a challenging look on her face.

"Of course!" Jupiter exclaimed, "We came here to find _all _of you!"

"We just didn't expect to find you all together," Mercury murmured wryly. Umina looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go!" Nakomi exclaimed gleefully, "The sooner we reach Usa-san, the sooner I become SailorVenus!" Tensei rolled his eyes again and said, "Forget it. I'm not trekking across the wilderness so my life can be ruining by a power I don't want." He shot Nakomi a venomous look and added, "But by all means, feel free to take _that_ and its brother with you. Umina and I will be fine on our own."

Aikin scowled and snapped, "Stop trying to make decisions for Umina, she can think for herself!"

Umina smiled gently and said, "I _can_ think for myself, Aikin. Don't try to fight my battles for me." The blond blushed, and Umina chuckled. Tensei and Nakomi glowered from opposite sides of the room, but it was difficult to tell if they were glaring at each other or at the person distracting their respective sibling.

Nakomi smirked and said, "Aikin and I can handle it on our own. I think it's a _great_ idea that Umina and Tensei stay here."

Umina frowned, and snapped, "Don't try to get rid of me." The four started arguing again, and Mercury and Jupiter looked at each other with shocked amazement.

"This is where Luna came and shredded everyone who wasn't paying attention back in the old days, I think," SailorMercury whispered to Jupiter. SailorJupiter nodded her head grimly and replied, "We don't have Luna. I'll have to make something that works almost as well." SailorMercury looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

Jupiter placed her hands together like she was going to pray, and a small silver antenna came out of her tiara. Mercury's eyes widened, and she backed away quickly. A small spark of green electricity flashed at the top of the antenna, and Jupiter flicked the small rod with the tip of her finger. A massive ball of green energy jumped into her right hand, and she tossed it almost casually towards the bickering four.

"Decimating VOLTAGE!"

A collective shriek rose from the throats of all four, and they all collapsed, their hair and clothing smoking slightly.

"Was it safe to do that?" Mercury looked down at the stunned children of the senshi, and SailorJupiter shrugged, but said, "Yeah. It was a very weak attack. It just knocked them off their feet. However," she smiled slightly, "I think they're ready to listen to you now."

Nakomi opened her mouth to say something, but Aikin scurried across the floor and clapped a hand over her mouth. The blond struggled momentarily, but relaxed in her brother's grip, knowing she wasn't even close to strong enough to break free.

"Let's go," Mercury said softly, "There isn't much time."

Again, Tensei shook his head stubbornly. Jupiter scowled, and the antenna began to slid up again. Hastily, Umina slid over to her twin and whispered, "Don't worry. It's only temporary. Once we're done with saving Crystal Tokyo, we give the powers back to who they belong to." She smiled gently and playfully chided, "Do you really think Uranus would let you keep her powers?" Tensei smiled weakly at his sister and grudgingly nodded.

"Only because there's no other way to fix home. I don't want to be stuck in this place with the two Aino annoyances for the rest of my life." Nakomi broke free of her brother's restraint and opened her mouth to shriek...

0

Mars looked up with concern as another flash of green energy lit up the distant sky.

"I hope everything's okay..." She whispered with concern.

_I think they're coming now._ Sure enough, the six came marching up slowly, the non-senshi looking like they were being marched to their executions. Nakomi's hair looked ragged, and Umina's had come partially loose. Tensei's clothes were ripped across the shoulder on one side, and Aikin's shirt was smoking slightly. SailorMars looked up at them with shock, and SailorJupiter cracked her knuckles warningly. None of the four opened their mouths, and the brunette nodded with satisfaction.

_It's time. Open up your hearts._ SailorMoon uncovered her brooch again, but this time four distinct beams emerged as opposed to the blinding, and incredibly dangerous white beam.

Immediately, a golden beam flew to Nakomi. An aqua shot traveled straight to Umina, and a deeper golden beam went to Tensei. The violet beam turned into a floating violet aura, and floated uncertainly around Aikin. He looked around with matching uncertainty, a look of dismay on his face. The aura began to fade, and SailorMoon cried, _You mustn't lose it, Aikin! Try again!"_

"But..." He trailed off, and sighed with resignation. Finally, almost grudgingly, the violet aura settled around his body.

"Venus Crystal Power,"

"Neptune Planet Power,"

"Uranus Planet Power,"

"Saturn Planet Power," Aikin stumbled over the word Saturn, and looked unhappy.

"Make-UP!"

Nakomi spun around once, and from the ground, two separate chains of golden hearts emerged. Each chain wrapped around one of her ankles, and twisted their way up her legs. Nakomi threw her arms back, and tipped her head up slightly. The chains combined at her hips, wrapped around her body, and split again at the shoulders. An individual chain wrapped around each arm, and she as she threw her head back all the way, a chain wrapped around her neck, halfway over her face, and covered her right eye. She snapped her head forward. The chains suddenly tightened, Nakomi looked almost pained, and she dropped her head down. As her chin touched her chest, the chains exploded outward, scattering numerous golden hearts in every direction and blocking the girl from view. When the hearts were gone, a girl in orange high heels with straps at the ankle, a pleated orange skirt, long trailing, blue translucent back bow, white, elbow length gloves with orange trim, blue front bow, with an round, orange brooch, translucent, triple layer blue sleeves, orange back flap, orange choker, and silver tiara with a yellow gem in it was standing in Nakomi's place. The tie in her hair had turned from green to red, and tiny golden hearts on chains dropped from her ears. She posed by jumping into the air and cheering.

"SailorVenus!" The blond flashed a dazzling smile.

Umina stretched both of her hands to the sky, and the aura dissolved into aqua mist. The girl looked up into the mist, it reflected in her eyes, and a light rain began to fall on her. She tipped her head back slightly and disappeared from sight under a gently flowing waterfall. A hand encased by a wrist length glove with dark green trim pierced the veil of water, and a foot with a laced, dark green high heel stepped through soon after. Slowly, the water revealed a dark blue front bow, with its dark green brooch, a dark blue back flap, a dark green, pleated skirt, a plain, dark green choker, a long, dark blue, translucent, back bow that trailed to her ankles, and translucent, triple layer, dark blue sleeves. She smiled slightly and faced the water, trailing her fingers through the thin curtain. She moved her damp hand out of the water and back towards her face, a few lingering droplets fell. A silver tiara with an aqua gem spread across her forehead where the water struck, tiny, light blue teardrop earrings appeared in her ears, and a remaining droplet gliding across her lips, applying a thin sheen of lip gloss. She tossed her hair back casually, crossed her arms over her chest, and raised one eyebrow challengingly.

"SailorNeptune!" She pumped a fist in the air and grinned.

Tensei looked up towards the sky, and beams of golden light shot down and engulfed him. A hand the was now bordered by dark blue armor starting at the wrist appeared briefly, and the flash of the golden-yellow lining of a cape was momentarily visible. His left hand grasped the hilt of a familiar jeweled sword. Cold gray eyes appeared briefly, and a golden earring appeared in his left ear, reminiscent of the original Sailoruranus. The golden light poured into the ground, disappeared, and Uranus Knight hefted the Space Sword. With a haughty look, he glared with cold gray eyes.

"Uranus Knight." He said simply, sounding bored with the whole affair.

Aikin shimmered with violet energy, and his image began to waver.

"What's going on? Help me!" His voice held a note of panic, and SailorNeptune and SailorVenus both stepped forward.

"Aikin!" As the two started forward, Uranus grabbed them both by the shoulder.

"Leave him alone," he snapped scornfully, "He's just transforming. Maybe he can't take the power."

Venus' face darkened, and Neptune frowned and asked, "Do you think so?" Uranus' twin looked doubtful, and she glanced over at the shimmering Aikin again.

"Of course," Uranus sneered, "Didn't the rest of us just transform? Maybe Aino can't handle it."

Venus raised her hand to slap him, but he quickly glared at her and said, "I wouldn't recommend it, Venus. Just because we're senshi now doesn't mean I'll hesitate to fight you if necessary." The blond glared at him with loathing, but another cry from Aikin distracted her.

SailorMoon, a fretful look on her face, was biting her lip and looking to Mercury for an explanation. The senshi of water was typing rapidly on her computer, but after a moment she looked up and shook her head.

"I don't know," Mercury said softly in response to SailorMoon's unspoken question. "This whole transfer of powers is actually a lot more complicated than it seems. My computer is finding it difficult to analyze it at all."

Jupiter was watching Uranus and Venus and mumbled to herself, "He shouldn't be so mean to her. We're supposed to be fighting _together_ now, not against each other."

Aikin screamed, and his body disappeared under a violet aura.

"AIKIN!" Neptune and Venus broke free of Uranus' grip and sprinted to the stormy violet aura. There was a sounded of a muted explosion, and the aura vanished. Neptune and Venus slid to a halt, and the senshi stared at Aikin with shock. His blond hair had turned pitch black, and his green eyes had changed to violet. He wore all black, save the lining of his cloak, which was a dark violet. He held the Silence Glaive tightly in one hand, and looked incredibly pale. If any of the senshi had known him, they would have been struck by his similarity to the Moonlight Knight. With a dazed look, he murmured, "Guardian Saturn."

"What _happened_ to him?" Venus whispered with a horrified look. Before anyone could answer her, the dream faded around them, and the senshi were thrown back into the darkness.


	19. Crystal Tokyo’s Senshi, Kage’s Plan

**Chapter Nineteen: Crystal Tokyo's Sailor Senshi, Kage's Plan Begins**

SailorMoon smiled when she felt Lune's familiar weight settle on her shoulder. "Where have you been?" She asked quietly, stroking his chest feathers with one finger.

_You had to gather your senshi by yourself. This was an opportunity to strengthen the bonds between yourself and your team. I deemed it wise not to interfere._

"Thanks, I think."

SailorVenus was still staring at her transformed brother, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Aikin? Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Of course! I don't really _feel_ that different. Stronger maybe." His face darkened for a moment, but he quickly grinned at his younger sister and playfully said, "Don't worry so much! I can take care of myself!"

SailorMoon looked over her newly amassed senshi.

SailorMercury, her long, blue hair drifting gently around her, looked shyly at the other senshi, but smiled encouragingly when she saw SailorMoon looking at her.

SailorMars, her violet eyes closed, was murmuring something softly. SailorMoon assumed she was meditating or praying.

SailorJupiter, the tallest of the Inner senshi after SailorMercury, was easily visible among her shorter companions, and was weaving back and forth slightly, taking practice swings. When she caught SailorMoon looking at her, she smiled brilliantly and flashed her a victory sign.

SailorVenus, her blond ponytail bobbing slightly as she moved her head, was watching Neptune and Saturn out of the corner of her eye, and at the same time, was trying to look like she wasn't watching.

SailorNeptune was talking quickly to Uranus, weaving around so he couldn't see around her to where Saturn was standing.

Uranus Knight was scowling darkly, fists clenched, and shaking his head at whatever Neptune was saying to him.

Guardian Saturn was frowning, but didn't seem like he was about to say anything.

SailorMoon frowned and murmured to Lune, "Do you think we can pull it off? We don't seem like much of a team..." She signed, and Lune unfurled his wings.

_They will just have to learn. The guardian senshi arrives!_ There was a rush of power around them, and suddenly the sailor team was standing at the Gates of Time.

Sailorpluto stepped forward and said, "The senshi of dreams and reality said you would be arriving soon. Mizumi... Kazaki... Moriko... Nakomi... Umina... Tensei... Aikin..." She nodded at each as she said their respective name, and they, in turn, stepped forward and nodded to the senshi of time.

"There isn't much time," Pluto said softly, "The timeline of Crystal Tokyo is becoming more and more stabilized, and that makes it more and more difficult to change." She looked over the new senshi and asked, "I'm assuming the senshi of dreams and reality explained to you why we're going to the future?"

Jupiter jumped in. "To save it, of course! We'll go in and blast all the demons, and save the city!"

Uranus rolled his eyes and said, "The city has been destroyed, and most of the inhabitants killed. Destroying the "bad guys" won't repair the city or bring all of those people back to life."

SailorJupiter blushed and looked at her feet. SailorVenus frowned, her face flushing, and she snapped, "Lay off, Uranus! You don't know why we're going back either!"

"And you do?" SailorNeptune took a step towards Venus, her face betraying her anger.

Saturn, his voice calm, said, "If you stop fighting, maybe Sailorpluto will tell us what the plan is." Venus and Neptune blinked with surprise and quickly shut their mouths. Uranus smirked sarcastically, but shrugged and didn't say anything else.

"Not bad," SailorMoon murmured to Mercury, who nodded. Sailorpluto frowned slightly but then said, "I spoke at length with the guardian senshi, and she told me we must destroy the Divine One to reverse what has happened."

SailorMoon interrupted, "I thought you said we couldn't go back in time anymore." Sailorpluto nodded her head and said, "Correct."

SailorJupiter frowned with confusion. "Then how will anything change by defeating the Divine One?"

Violet eyes flashed with understanding, and SailorMars suddenly spoke up, "The Divine One exists in all times at the same time."

"Huh?" Venus looked around quickly to see if anyone else understood.

Uranus Knight narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment and then asked, "You mean it has one form that exists simultaneously across all places?"

Sailorpluto nodded her head and answered before Mars had the chance. "That's right. It's power seems to transcend the boundaries of time. That's why I got involved in the first place. The Divine One is a threat to the fabric of time itself."

"So," Mercury said, "destroying the Divine One in our present time will be its destruction in all times, right?"

"Does that mean my mother and brother will be saved?" Jupiter's eyes shone, and she clasped her hands hopefully.

Pluto shook her head sadly and replied, "I'm afraid not. I asked the senshi of dreams and reality about this, and she told me that they are no longer in this reality. They have entered into the realm of dreams?"

She looked to the senshi for confirmation, and SailorMoon nodded her head. With the confirmation, Pluto exaplined, "They cannot be affected by events in this reality any longer, and nothing we do will bring them back." She stepped to Jupiter's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

A tear slipped down SailorJupiter's face, but she quickly brushed it away and said, "I was expecting it. Somehow, I knew they weren't coming back."

"The demons will still exist in the Labyrinth," Sailorpluto continued, "They were put their by Neo-Queen Serenity as a test for those who entered. They were manipulated by the Divine One, but they already existed."

"We don't have time for this." Uranus' voice was cold, but his face held a look of tenderness that revealed his true feelings and his desire to save their home.

"You're right." Pluto stepped away from the group and up to the Gate. She held up the Time Key, and the door flashed once before dissolving light. The senshi of time stepped back and allowed SailorMoon to go first.

0

_ I never thought I'd be back here while it looked like this._

SailorMoon looked around her slowly, taking in every aspect of the ruined city. Long over her initial shock, she found that she could now look on her ruined home without slipping into hysterics. Sailorpluto looked solemnly around her. The other senshi were not fairing as well.

SailorMercury had fallen to her knees, her hair falling around her like a curtain, and was quietly weeping. SailorMars had her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. SailorVenus, sobbing wildly, had thrown herself into Saturn's arms. Saturn, his violet eyes glimmering with tears and wide with shock, was deathly pale. SailorNeptune wrapped her arms around herself tightly, and shut her eyes. Uranus had his back turned to everyone, and SailorMoon quietly walked over to where he was standing.

"Tensei-san?" He turned to face her, tears slipping down his face, and his eyes flashed with an inner fire.

"Neo-Princess Serenity-sama, we _will_ defeat the Divine One. It will know the pain that this city has experienced. Every bit of suffering it has created, will be driven back into it tenfold."

"Right," she responded seriously, and turned to face the others.

"The Labyrinth is before us, and the Divine One awaits. It's time to prove that we are true senshi."

One by one, the sailor team composed themselves, and SailorMoon turned to face the crumbling gates that marked the start of the maze.

0

As the senshi ran to enter the Labyrinth, each heard the voice of the guardian senshi in their heads. _When the Divine One is defeated, it will stop interfering with my powers to influence your reality._

_This is the end. This decides the fate of everyone. We have one chance. No choices now. I want to go home..._ SailorMoon shouted her attack and threw the glittering boomerang of jewels away from herself and at a toad-like demon charging at her. Almost directly at her back, SailorMercury stood against a wolf demon defiantly. As she called out the name of her attack and waves of frost and ice poured over the wolf, she thought, _We can do this...and when this is over...Usa-chan and I will be friends again. Nothing will betray me this time._

_If I affect your reality at the direct moment the creatures from the Labyrinth escaped, seconds after the ginzuishou was shattered, I'll be able to phase the Labyrinth _between_ realities._

_I can save Mama, and then we can be together. I know now that she loves me above all else._ An orb of fire launched itself from above SailorMars' head, and a fish with legs burst into flames in front of her.

_This will mean the disappearance of the Labyrinth and the demons forever._

_Time will only be repaired if we can fix the damage done by the Labyrinth. I hope these children are ready..._ A ball of violet energy engulfed the snake woman coming at her, and Sailorpluto smiled slightly with satisfaction.

_However, I cannot repair the ginzuishou, and cannot affect your reality before this point. The ginzuishou will remain destroyed, and Neo-Queen Serenity may remain injured._

_I will avenge Mother and Shinoki's deaths! The Divine One will know what it's like to suffer the way I have!_ SailorJupiter sprang from one demon to the next, her hands glowing with green electricity. She shouted a challenge and pounced onto a giant dog with massive spikes coming out of its back and legs.

_It will be up to you to work together to defeat your foes. Nothing is more important than unity._

_What are those two doing? They aren't cut out to be senshi at all! Look at them! They aren't even fighting near the rest of us!_ SailorVenus bit back a shriek as she was knocked to the ground by a massive demon with purple skin, bulging eyes, and razor sharp teeth. She struggled to perform her attack while pinned to the ground, but screamed when the fangs snapped down towards her face. A weight suddenly lifted, and the demon was thrown through the air in pieces, massacred by the quick attack of the Silence Glaive. Guardian Saturn smiled down at her, reached a hand down to help her to her feet, and murmured, "Pay attention, Nako-chan, you don't want Umina and Tensei to think you can't handle being a senshi do you?" He smiled playfully and moved away, continuing to keep a close on his younger sister.

_She's so busy trying to catch them in a mistake that she's neglecting her own duties as a senshi. If she's not careful, she's going to get herself killed._

_Remember, no matter what happens, all of you _must_ survive! If you die, you take the power of that senshi with you, and lose it to this reality forever._

_This is easier than I thought,_ SailorNeptune thought with satisfaction, driving her fist into the face of a delicate looking demon with soft green fur and branching wings. It spit acid again, and the senshi of the ocean swerved to the side, adding another kick for good measure before a golden beam of energy raced through the creature and destroyed it, compliments of Uranus. _I could get used to this._

_I hate this,_ Uranus Knight thought with disgust, _this is just what the _original_ Uranus was always trying to get me to do. Why can't they accept that this isn't how I want to fight my battles?_

_The Divine One knows you're coming. Don't let anything that happens deceive or separate you. It is a creature far more powerful than anything I have encountered in a long time, and is very, very old. If you fail against it now, your reality is doomed forever._

0

"Why has this happened?" A female voice, strained from crying and screaming, rasped her question into the darkness before her. From the shadows, a child's voice chirped, "I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on. They just told me not to worry about you while they were escaping."

"What?" The woman was hurt and bewildered, but more curious than anything else.

"Yeah," the child responded solemnly, "when the rest of them were running away, they told me not to worry about you. They decided that this was all your fault, and that you deserved to die."

"I don't understand..." The woman tried to pull herself to her feet, but gasped as burning lances of agony shot up and down both of her legs. "What happened to me?" She looked down at herself with disbelief, and found the ruins of her white dress tangled around a wreckage that had once been her slender legs.

"I'm sorry! Part of the roof fell on you. All I could do was pull you loose. My master could heal you, but I don't have any type of power like that." The child giggled suddenly and the woman's head snapped up in the direction defensively.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry! Well...it's just that they didn't want you to come with them, and now you can't follow anyway. It's kind of sick. I wonder if they caused this..."

"Of course not!" The woman sounded angry, and she snapped, "Who are you? How did you get here anyway? My family _loves_ me! They would never abandon me. Get out of here!"

"I-am...sor-ry!" The child apologized in a sing-song voice, and the woman could hear it skipping around and humming softly in the darkness.

"Get out of here! Now!" The humming stopped abruptly, and the child whispered, "Okay. But first, can you explain something to me?"

The woman distracted by the throbbing pain in her legs, snarled, "Fine! Ask me! Quickly!"

"What does it mean when a mother says a girl isn't the daughter of her daughter?"

The woman's blood turned to ice in her veins and she gasped, "Who did you hear say that? Tell me!"

"The queen of course. She whispers it to people all the time when she thinks no one can hear her. She says, she feels bad for "poor Chibiusa-chan," and that all the mind games are confusing. Why?" The child asked craftily, "Does it mean something specific? Do you know Chibiusa-chan?" The humming began again, and the skipping resumed.

"Yes...I know her." The woman's voice held infinite sadness for a moment, but quickly slipped into an emotionless murmur. A tear slipped from her ruby colored eye and fell among the sweeping cloak of her pink hair before she lost all expression on her face. "Your master," she said slowly, "he can fix my legs?"

"Yes."

"Can he give me power?"

"You already have it within you."

"Can you take me there?"

"No, but I can help you." The child giggled again.

"How?"

"By helping you remember what you've forgotten."

"I don't understand."

"You will." The child was confident, and was quickly losing all signs of innocence, or even amusement.

"How?"

"By lending you my own power temporarily."

"And that will get me to your master?"

"Yes." The child began singing softly, a wordless melody that made a cold dread creep into the heart of Neo-Princess Selenity. Pushing it aside she said, "Give me your power."

"Yes..." The child's voice suddenly deepened to that of a man, and he continued, "As you say...My Lady."

"This way." SailorMars opened her eyes and pointed down the left path of the fork.

SailorMoon nodded her agreement and said, "The feeling of darkness is growing stronger."

SailorMercury opened her mouth to add something, but Uranus Knight chimed in with, "We're heading further and further down. The Divine One is probably residing in some underground lair." Mercury looked mildly surprised, but added, "I was going to say the same thing, but also mention the fact that we should be preparing to travel through tunnels soon, rather than corridors." She looked up at the open sky and added, "At the rate we're traveling down, we'll be in the tunnels in a few more minutes."

"Good!" SailorVenus chimed, "I'm tired of watching the skies for signs of an attack!"

"You're so busy constantly talking, I'm surprised you even have _time_ to watch for attacks_._" Uranus mumbled under his breath, but Venus' eyes immediately narrowed, and she snarled, "Did you say something?" Her antagonist smirked at her, but didn't say anything. Venus lunged, and without breaking stride, Saturn caught her as she rushed by him.

"Control yourself, Nako-chan." Her older brother murmured softly as she struggled to break free, "If you start fighting now, you and Uranus will bring even more of those demons down on us. We have to save our strength to fight the Divine One." When she continued to struggle, he whispered with urgency, "Nako-chan, _please._ If we fail here, Mother will stay dead forever, and the rest of the senshi with her. Is that really what you want?" Her vivid blue eyes stared at him incredulously, and she said, "Of course not! But I can't just let him get away with being rude! He deserves a smack in the mouth, and as Venus I might finally have the power to do it!"

"Don't bet on it," Neptune suddenly said, "If you've followed the senshi at all, you'll realize that we Outers have _always_ held more power than the Inners." She shrugged and smiled smugly.

"Neptune," Saturn said quietly, giving her a reproving look. Neptune's smile quickly disappeared, and she blushed slightly. However, after a moment she raised her chin defiantly and haughtily said, "It's true. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn. All of these women were more powerful than the Inner senshi. They've given their power to us, save Pluto, and we have inherited their abilities." Her guilty blush faded and she added saucily, "If Venus can't handle the fact that we might be better than her, then maybe she shouldn't be a senshi anyway."

Before Saturn could respond, SailorJupiter had covered the distance between herself and the arguing four. The senshi all stopped walking as Jupiter spoke. "Be _quiet!_ What is any of this going to solve? You're harassing her for no reason! She hasn't even done anything! All you ever do is bicker! It's true that the original Outer senshi were very powerful, but they weren't as powerful as the Inner senshi because the Inners knew how to _work together!_ You're wasting our time with your arguing, and you're putting the whole team in danger! Do you _want_ to be attacked again? The creatures we've encountered so far aren't even powerful! My mother did _books_ worth of research on the demons capable of being created in this Labyrinth, and _trust me_, we haven't seen _anything_ yet. Why don't you ask Usa-chan what happened to your mothers. They died defending the city, but do any of you know how? Do you?"

Jupiter's voice had risen to almost a scream, and her green eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed, and she glared at the four quarreling senshi with such intensity that all of them quickly looked down.

"I asked the senshi of dreams and reality what really happened to the rest of them, assuming that my own mother was dead at that point, and do you know what she showed me?" Jupiter whipped her head around to look at Mercury and SailorMoon, who were standing behind her. When SailorMoon refused to meet her gaze, SailorJupiter nodded her head with anger and said, "SailorMoon knows. Do any of the rest of you? Or were you all too busy worrying about fighting with each other?"

SailorMercury bowed her head and murmured, "I was too busy living in the past, obsessing about what Usa-chan had done to me. It never even occurred to me to think about _how_ she died."

"Mother..." Saturn murmured softly. Venus whimpered, started crying, and threw herself into her brother's arms. He stroked the top of her head absentmindedly, green eyes looking off into the distance.

"How could we be so selfish?" SailorNeptune trailed off, and a few stray tears slid down her face. Uranus didn't say anything. He looked pensively at the ground for a moment, an unreadable look on his face, and when he finally looked up, met Jupiter's glare head-on.

"We were wrong," he said finally, "but feeling guilty right now isn't going to help us. Our mothers...and fathers," he raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "died fighting for a cause they believed in with all their heart and soul. They were guardians, and they stayed true to the task even when they knew it meant their deaths. You may find it hard to believe," he inclined his head sardonically at SailorJupiter, "but I _did_ ask about what happened to them. I know how they died, and why they died. However, despite the fact that it's very sad, their deaths are not the focus of why we're here. Our own survival is on the line. The original senshi are dead."

Mercury winced, and Venus choked slightly. The blond girl had turn slightly in Saturn's arms, and was peering at Uranus Knight with tearful curiosity.

"They're dead," he continued, "The power passed to us, and now we fight the Divine One. This reality needs our help. That's bigger than our parents or even _we_ could ever hope to be. We can't linger on the past. We can only hope that things will be promising in the future."

The look Uranus was giving Jupiter softened, and he quietly added, "I'm particularly sorry about your mother, Jupiter. Her fate was worse than all the rest of them combined."

SailorMoon cringed and wondered for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes if telling them about Lady Makoto had been the right thing to do. Mako-chan's suffering had seemed to grow worse every time they thought she was finally at peace, even if she _had_ eventually been reunited with Shinoki.

Jupiter nodded gratefully to Uranus, who turned towards Saturn and Venus. Both of them instinctively tensed. He held out a hand to the two and said, "We have to work to together. Everything depends on us now."

Saturn released his sister, reached out his own hand and caught it up in a firm handshake. "Together."

SailorNeptune stepped forward next and placed her own hand on top of their handshake. "Together."

SailorVenus looked a little miffed that Neptune had gone before her, but after a moment smiled brightly and exclaimed, "O-kay! On to the Divine One!" She pumped her fist in the air and smiled brilliantly.

SailorMoon smiled slightly and murmured to herself, "Maybe we can do this after all..."

Sailorpluto, silently standing behind her, nodded gently in agreement.


	20. Kage’s New Lady, Traveling the Tunnel

**Chapter Twenty: Kage's New Lady, Traveling the Tunnel of the Divine One**

In the darkness, a pair of bare legs hovered seemingly without support. After a moment, a dark aura engulfed them and a black dress slowly fell to cover what was exposed. The legs drifted to the ground, and the clicking of a pair of heels touching down broke the silence. After another pause, the ends of a gauze-like pinkish shawl drifted down to brush the edge of the dress. Red lips smiled cruelly and ruby eyes narrowed with hatred. Framed on either side by pink bangs, the woman's forehead bore a black crescent moon pointing down. She flexed fingers ending in cruel red nails and softly said, "I'd forgotten how powerful this form was. Although, I feel stronger now than I ever could have dreamed in the past. Luna-P won't be necessary this time." It was unclear who she was speaking to, but it didn't seem to matter. "The senshi will die, and our Master will enter this reality, throwing everything into eternal darkness."

Black Lady threw back her head and laughed in an eerie cackle while motioning for the figure standing in the shadows. "Come along, Kage. Our Master awaits."

"Of course, My Lady. I will follow your lead." In the darkness, he trailed after the departing woman, his dark hair pulled back to reveal his pale face. Around him, the shadows writhed as if living creatures, creating an almost living cloak of darkness wrapped around his body.

0

"We have to go down _there_?" Saturn's eyes widened with alarm and Uranus opened his mouth to say something sarcastic. At the last second, he changed his mind and instead said, "Yes. The Divine One is underground." In a surprising show of sympathy, he added, "It might not be so bad once we get down there. There are probably lights of some sort. I doubt _all_ of the demons can see in the dark."

Saturn looked at Uranus with surprise, but then smiled gratefully. "You're probably right," he said softly. To himself, he added, _I really hope so._

0

"What's that smell?" SailorJupiter squinted, trying to pierce the veil of darkness that pressed on them from all sides. The sickly green flames of the few torches mounted on the walls only served to deepen the darkness present, and failed to illuminate more than six inches in front of them.

"Death." SailorMars said quietly. Mercury and SailorMoon both shuddered, and Venus, paling, shakily said, "I really wish you wouldn't say things like that, SailorMars."

The senshi of fire looked over at Venus with surprise and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. However, even a blind person would be able to see the black aura of this city. There is almost no life remaining here at all. There is only evil and death and corruption." Mars wrapped her arms around herself and fell silent.

SailorVenus looked to her brother for comfort, only to find him in worse shape than herself. Saturn was pale and shaking, and sweat glistened on his forehead. He swallowed roughly, and then gasped, taking several shallow gulps of air.

"Aikin? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She grabbed his arm, and he jumped violently. He looked down at her without recognition for a moment and then murmured, "Nako-chan? What is it?"

The other senshi stopped walking and fell silent. He stared at them, still shaking slightly, and blinked owlishly. "What's wrong with all of you?" His eyes darted around briefly, and he took another short gasp of air.

Finally, realization dawned in Sailorpluto's eyes, and she softly said, "Oh, you're claustrophobic, aren't you?"

He nodded shortly, a quick jerk of his head, and then began panting again. Before anyone could say anything, Uranus pulled the Space Sword from its sheath at his waist. "Then let's get this over with." He raised the sword and SailorVenus shrieked, "What are you going to do?"

Uranus brought the sword down suddenly, marveling at the balance. This was the first time he had held the sword unsheathed, and could sense the rightness of the situation. However, something wasn't quite accurate...the blade began to glow with a golden light, and a matching golden aura sprang up around his body. The blade went from a single edge to double, and grew thicker and longer. The guard became the spreading wings of an eagle, and the hilt itself turned gold. The sheath changed at his waist, becoming the same length and width of the blade, but also turning gold. The small gems vanished, and in their place a large ruby appeared at the top. He hefted it slightly and nodded with satisfaction. Venus had fallen silent, and the other senshi were watching him with awe. The glow faded from both himself and sword and Uranus smiled with satisfaction.

"What- what is it?" SailorNeptune asked after a moment of shocked silence. Her twin looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "The Heaven Sword. I think it may serve me better than the Space Sword would have."

Mercury looked at Pluto and quietly asked, "Can the talismans be altered like that?"

Pluto shrugged slightly and said, "The talismans are a projection of the energy of a pure heart. They are linked with the soul. I believe Tensei was using the power of his soul to adjust the blade for his own abilities. How he knew to do something like that, I don't know."

Uranus looked at each one of them and said, "We have to travel too slowly while in the dark. We all keep stressing the need for haste, but none of us seems to want to do anything about it. This sword," he hefted his new blade slightly, "will help with our darkness problem." The blade suddenly flared to life in his hands, glowing with a golden light, and illuminating the corridor for several feet in all directions. Although fairly narrow, the passageway stretched for seemingly endless distances down either way.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" SailorMoon cupped her hands on either side of her henshin brooch and light began to shimmer within the ginzuishou. Silvery light further illuminated the corridor, and next to her, Pluto's garnet orb began to give off a mauve light. SailorNeptune held out her hand, and the Deep Aqua Mirror suddenly appeared. A gentle aqua light poured from the mirror's surface, and she held it up, adding to the light.

"Let's go," Uranus Knight said firmly. "The Divine One is waiting for us."

0

"Out of my way!" Black Lady snarled, and the squat, dog-like demon before her responded in kind. She raised her hand, spread her fingers, and black energy poured from the palm and her fingertips. With a short yelp, the demon disintegrated, and the woman strode down the corridor. "Why does this stupid place have to be so damn maze-like?"

Kage hid a smile and said with complete seriousness, "It _is_ a maze, My Lady. Your mother created it many years ago."

"I know that!" She snapped irritably, "She probably did it just to get in my way."

"It's possible I suppose, but I doubt she thought you'd ever discover her plans to deceive you. She was too innocent to ever think you'd turn against her."

Black Lady, either ignoring him or choosing not to acknowledge him, said, "This is taking too damn long! The Master needs us now! Isn't there some way to cut through the maze directly to the center?" She leveled a blast of pure black energy at one of the walls, only to have it dissipate into nothing.

"Dammit! We don't have time for this!" Her ruby eyes narrowed suddenly and she murmured, "Wait. SailorMoon is _here_. Where SailorMoon goes, the ginzuishou goes. Kage! Find SailorMoon! NOW!"

"My Lady?" Confused by her sudden change in plans, he hesitated without obeying.

"This Labyrinth was created by the ginzuishou. Therefore, it can be _changed_ by the power of the ginzuishou. Being of the line of the moon, I can use the crystal if I can get my hands on it. I will use it to carve a path straight to the Master. Now find SailorMoon!"

Kage sighed lightly, closed his eyes, and a black aura surrounded him. Finally, he opened one eye and sent a tendril of energy at Black Lady. It circled her wrist, and both of them vanished.

0

SailorMoon's head shot up as a familiar energy brushed gently across the surface of her mind.

"What?" She whispered almost silently.

SailorMars suddenly froze and said, "Something is wrong. Something is coming." Her hair lifted slightly as the energy in the air around them suddenly grew and intensified, and Mars whirled in time to be thrown backward into the wall by a blast of dark energy. She crumpled without a sound, and SailorMoon turned to face their assailants with dread. Black Lady smirked smugly and tossed her head slightly. Kage hovered in the background, just behind her.

"Mama," she murmured sadly, her voice carrying heavy tones of sorrow, "and Kage." The demon, despite the blazing intensity of the hallway, had somehow managed to stay in the shadows, mostly be intensifying the shadow cast by Black Lady. The Garnet Orb went out as Pluto prepared to defend herself, and the ginzuishou dimmed as SailorMoon did the same. Kage stepped partially to the side, now able to comfortably dwell in the shadows once again flooding down the corridor.

"Hello, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama." Kage bobbed his head at her, and SailorMoon bit her lip. Black Lady swiftly turned and slapped him hard enough to snap his head back.

"_Don't_ call her that! The only princess remaining in Crystal Tokyo is _me_. Do you understand?" She narrowed her ruby eyes down until they were mere slits of red, and Kage, ignoring the blood rising to his cheek, quietly replied, "Yes, My Lady." At these words, SailorJupiter paled and began to shake with rage.

"It was _you_!" She screamed, "You're the one who killed my mother!"

"Bastard!" Uranus Knight shouted. Jupiter looked at the furious Uranus Knight with surprise, but then, side by side, the two shouted,

"Decimating Voltage!"

"Heaven Strike!"

The Heaven Sword burst with a blinding light that ran all the way up Uranus' arms, fanning his dark hair with energy. The massive blast of golden light flared directly at Kage from the sword moments after the words of the attack phrase left his lips. Kage smirked and vanished.

Black Lady looked at the attack that was now approaching _her_ with surprise, but quickly raised her hand and leveled a shot of dark energy at it. Not only did it prevent her from being struck, but it passed through the attack as if it wasn't there, dissipating the energy, _and_ striking the two senshi on the other side. They slid backwards, but both managed to stay on their feet.

Panting, SailorJupiter snarled, "Where's Kage, Neo-Princess Selenity-sama?"

Black Lady laughed softly and said, "Right behind you." Uranus jumped to one side; but Jupiter was hit squarely in the back from behind with shadow energy, and was thrown forward onto her face. SailorNeptune scowled and said, "Enough is enough. We didn't come here to be killed by you!"

Neptune extended her index and middle finger together on both hands and circled them around each other directly in front of her chest. Two separate, cerulean, streams of water trailed at the ends of her fingers, and they slowly combined together into one ring of water circling in the air around her hands. She slowed down gradually, and pulled her hands farther apart. The ring formed into a ball of vivid blue water, which she pushed away from herself with both hands, fingers splayed.

"Iridescent Tide!"

SailorVenus quickly took Neptune's lead.

The blond senshi of love pressed her hands over her mouth. She blew a kiss into her hands, and lowered it from her mouth. Cupping the kiss carefully, she looked down into her hands, which were glowing softly with golden energy. Venus smiled coyly and tipped her hands forward, revealing several golden hearts. She squeezed them together, and when she opened them back up, her hands were coated with golden dust. They glowed slightly, and she brought them back up to her lips. Blowing gently, the dust drifted through the air in glittering streams of golden glitter. She suddenly took a deep breath and blew all the air out of her lungs. The golden dust merged into a misty cloud, which shot away from her.

"Golden Kiss Glitter!"

Kage threw a bolt of shadow energy at them and vanished moments before being struck. The attacks of the senshi hit the wall and dissipated into a shower of multicolored sparks. Neptune and Venus were hit by the shadow energy, thrown against the wall, and struggled to get to their feet.

Saturn, his eyes partially closed, held the Silence Glaive loosely in his hands. Suddenly, moving almost too quickly for the eye to follow, he slashed the air. Kage appeared exactly in the spot of his strike, and hissed with anger as a long gash was opened on his arm. Uranus moved to stand next to Saturn, and Kage, a sneer on his face, said, "Looks like I'll have to finish you off the ugly way." A sword of shadows materialized in his hand, and the senshi raised their own weapons in response. Black Lady, a cruel smile on her face, was advancing towards SailorMoon.

"Stay back, Small Lady," Sailorpluto cautioned, sorrow written plainly on her face, "You cannot harm a princess of the moon."

Black Lady sneered and took another step forward, saying, "And why not, _Puu?_" She made the childhood nickname into an insult, and narrowed her eyes before continuing with, "No one had any trouble trying to harm _me_, and aren't I princess of the moon? The truth is, you only abide by the rules when they _happen_ to coincide with what your own wishes are. Doesn't your absence from the Gate of Time prove that? If you were following the guidelines set forth, the Gate would always have a guardian, wouldn't it? The fact that you're here right now plainly shows what kind of devotion you have for the rules." She sneered and raised her palm to release a torrent of dark energy.

"Dead Scream." A massive ball of violet energy shot through the air and Pluto threw herself in front of SailorMoon. The two attacks collided in mid-air, and Black Lady's energy tore through Pluto's and directly into the senshi of time.

"Sailorpluto!" SailorMoon caught the older senshi as she fell, and SailorMercury stepped in front of her leader and friend.

"Shimmering Frostbite!" Waves of ice and snow poured off of Mercury's body, but Black Lady shook her head with impatience, waved a hand at Mercury, and sent the senshi of water crashing into the wall.

"It's just you and me now, _SailorMoon_." Black Lady sneered, and SailorMoon, kneeling on the floor by Pluto, who was unconscious, jumped slightly and bit her lip.

"Give me the ginzuishou." Black Lady held out her hand demandingly. SailorMoon slowly got to her feet, an aura of calm falling over her like a cloak.

"No." She raised her chin slightly, defiantly, and held out a warning hand, adding, "Stop this, Mama."

Black Lady pulled back slightly, blinked with surprise, and threw back her with a loud cackle.

"Stop this, Mama," she mimicked in a squeaky voice. She stopped laughing abruptly and snapped, "Give me the ginzuishou, or I'll take it from you."

SailorMoon placed a defensive hand over her brooch and took a step back. To her left, Uranus fell heavily to his knees, the Heaven Sword beginning to flicker and lose its light. Moments later, Saturn staggered to the side, the Silence Glaive clattering loudly to the floor. Kage shrugged slightly and allowed the shadow sword to dissolve in his hands. He moved to stand behind Black Lady, and from that position he could have been supporting her or preparing to stab her in the back. SailorMoon hesitated for a second, but then stuck her jaw out stubbornly and said, "If this is the way it has to be, than so be it."

"Yes, so be it." Black Lady's mouth twisted into a sneer, and her fist glowing with black energy, she charged at SailorMoon, screaming a challenge.

"Mama! No! _Stop_!" SailorMoon crossed her arms over her chest defensively, and white light poured from the ginzuishou. Black Lady, apparently unaffected by the power of the crystal, surged forward, smacked SailorMoon's arms aside, and grabbed her henshin brooch, digging her nails into the skin beneath it. Uranus and Saturn got to their feet at the same time, and lunged at Black Lady simultaneously. Kage was instantly between them and his new mistress. Shadow energy crackled through the air, and when Uranus and Saturn fell, they didn't move. Black Lady's hand glowed with dark energy, and the ginzuishou's light struggled to break free of the confining negative energy. SailorMoon cringed, but refused to raise a hand against her mother.

"Mama," she whispered brokenly, "_Please,_ stop this." The ginzuishou began to brighten, and Black Lady narrowed her eyes against the shining light. She started to pull the brooch off of SailorMoon's fuku, and the senshi's eyes widened with alarm as she felt the power transferring.

"_No!_" SailorMoon gasped, and grabbed Black Lady's wrist. "Let go!" Grabbing the ginzuishou with her other hands, Black Lady poured even more dark power into the crystal and snarled, "_Give_..._me_..._the_ ginzuishou!"

"_Stop!_"

There was a brilliant flash of light, and Usa found herself floating in a dark void.

0

_What happened?_

_It has stopped_. The voices came from everywhere, half-heard whispers of numerous people of unidentifiable gender and age.

_What?_

_Everything._

_Why?_

_Because that is what you asked for._

_No._

The voices made a disapproving noise and replied, _Yes. The final word to pass by your lips was __a demand to stop._

Usa realized it was true, so instead asked, _Who are you?_

_No one._

What_ are you?_

_Nothing._

Usa sighed with frustration and answered with, _Where are my senshi?_

_They have stopped as well. _Everything_ is stopped._

_Are they okay?_

_Yes. They are simply waiting in limbo. When everything resumes, so will your senshi._

_How can I make everything resume?_

_You must wish with the other caller._

_The other caller? You mean Mama?_

_Yes. She also had a wish, and her blood allows her access to the power._

_What was her wish?_

_To be with her master, the Divine One._

_Her master? NO! My mother would _never_ do something like that! You've got it all wrong... _

Usa trailed off and fought back tears. It wasn't really a surprise to hear the accusation, after all, she had seen her mother's reverted form of Black Lady. When the voices didn't reply to her protest, Usa finally said, _I have to stop her. I wish...to be at the lair of the Divine One, with all of my senshi, and myself, completely healed._

There was suddenly a rush of air all around her, and Usa felt herself being drawn upwards. With a bright flash of light, she squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself being blinded.

0

When SailorMoon opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to keep them from watering further, she found herself in a magnificent throne room. Massive, twisting stalactites made of black crystal hung from the ceiling in numerous places, and the floor was made of polished obsidian as smooth as glass. The room was lit by floating orbs of green light. SailorMoon turned her head, and found her senshi standing just behind her, looking slightly dazed, but ready for action.

Peering around in the slight gloom, the young senshi struggled to find their foes. SailorMercury had pulled her computer out, and was rapidly typing on the tiny keyboard. SailorMars closed her eyes, and extended her senses. Her hair rose slightly from the energy, and at last, she opened her violet eyes, and pointed directly behind them, saying, "The door to the Divine One is over there. If we want to keep Black Lady from opening the seal and freeing it, that's where we have to go." Uranus drew the Heaven Sword, Saturn hefted the Silence Glaive, Pluto raised the Time Key, and the rest of the senshi readied themselves to attack at a moment's notice.

_Don't worry,_ SailorMoon whispered silently to the original senshi, _We won't fail you_. She moved through the crowd of her senshi and began to walk towards the darkened corner where the Divine One, Kage, and her mother awaited.

_We won't fail you._


	21. The Seal of the Divine One

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Seal of the Divine One, Kage's Decision**

"I have done as you asked me." Kage quietly told the air around him. "The new channel has arrived, and with her, the holder of the ginzuishou."

**Very good, Kage. Soon, I will be free, and I will not forget your service to me.** The voice reverberated throughout his entire being, and Kage found himself shaking at the unbelievable power of the Divine One. **Show her where she must go. She will know what to do. When the ginzuishou arrives, take it from that girl and kill her.**

"Yes, Master." He turned to face Black Lady, who was waiting impatiently beside him. He nodded his head in her general direction and murmured, "If you will follow me, My Lady."

Without waiting for a response, he turned away from her and walked off into the darkness. She stalked after him, but after a moment muttered, "It's too dark in here. I'm going to trip and kill myself in this gloom." As the final syllable left her mouth, glowing green orbs appeared high above them near the ceiling, feebly lighting the chamber. Black Lady smirked and said, "That's more like it."

Kage didn't respond, and Black Lady fell silent. The length of their walk increased, and Black Lady finally said, "How long is this going to take? If we keep walking so slow, those senshi will catch up to us before we reach the Master."

Kage, without turning to face her, or slowing down, replied, "Time is how you perceive it. We're moving faster than you think. Don't worry. We'll reach the Seal before the senshi reach us."

Black Lady, sensing the emphasis on the word "seal" answered, "What's the Seal? What does that have to do with the Master?"

"The Master is trapped behind the Seal. It was created as a protection by the ginzuishou. Originally, the Divine One hoped to infiltrate the Labyrinth without Neo-Queen Serenity or the ginzuishou ever knowing of it. It planned on gaining power by stealing it from the ginzuishou indirectly by using the Labyrinth as a channel. However, because of a slight miscalculation, the Master was caught by the ginzuishou and placed behind the Seal. It is doubtful that Neo-Queen Serenity even knew the Seal existed, and therefore never knew of the existence of the Divine One. Now, in order to be free, the Seal must be broken from the outside. That's what you're going to do when we get there."

"How exactly am I going to do that?" Black Lady sounded curious, but confident. Kage hesitated for a moment before answering with, "You'll know what to do. The Master will help you." Black Lady shrugged and didn't argue. Kage sighed with relief; he wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with someone who looked so much like Neo-Princess Serenity.

_What am I going to do about her?_ He sighed with melancholy but quickly stifled himself; it wouldn't be beneficial to show weakness in front of Black Lady. She couldn't harm him when he was so close to the Divine One, but if he accidentally killed her in self-defense the Master would most likely drain him of all his energy and consume what remained. Kage shuddered involuntarily; drawing his power from the Master was one thing, being utterly emptied of energy and then becoming simply another facet of the darkness that was the Divine One was something else all together.

"This is the place." Kage stopped walking when Black Lady's voice cut through the silence. Moving as if she was in a dream, she drifted forward towards the darkness that still encompassed the far end of the chamber. The elegant woman vanished into the darkness so quickly that Kage himself was impressed. As master of the shadows, he couldn't have done a better job himself.

**It will begin! Kage! Go now and bring me the ginzuishou. The princess of the moon: destroy her. I won't tolerate any disturbances.** Kage bowed in the general direction of the darkness, turned, and headed back toward the senshi.

0

Instinctively, Uranus Knight raised the Heaven Sword. Neptune fell into an attack stance, as did Jupiter and Mars.

"What's wrong? What is it?" SailorMoon looked around, but couldn't see any signs of immediate danger.

"Something's coming." SailorMars said quietly.

Mercury screamed as a solid shadow shot up from the ground, wrapped around her throat, and dragged her down into the floor. She vanished before more than a small shriek could escape her, and the senshi stared at the spot where the senshi of water had disappeared with shocked silence. Suddenly, with a cry of anguish, SailorMoon dropped to the ground and clawed at the floor.

"Mercury! SailorMercury! Mizumi-chan!" She roughly yanked one of the sharp jewels from her hair, and drove it into the ground. The blade slid along the surface, and didn't even scratch the diamond-like obsidian floor.

"Here," Guardian Saturn said calmly, "let me try." He took the Silence Glaive firmly in either hand, raised it over his head, and slammed it into the ground, near to where Mercury had disappeared. The floor opened up seconds before the Silence Glaive made contact, and Saturn lost his balance and toppled as his weapon was dragged into the floor.

"_Aikin_!" SailorNeptune shrieked.

"GOLDEN KISS GLITTER!" Venus sent a wave of golden mist into the floor, with no effect.

"Iridescent Tide!" Neptune's attack spiraled into the flood seconds after Venus', and achieved the same results.

SailorMoon, tears in her eyes, slowly got to her feet. "We've got to move." Her voice wavered as she tried to regain her calm. Venus looked at her with absolute betrayal written plainly on her face, and Neptune gave her a similar look.

"We can't just leave Saturn here!" Venus snapped with anger.

"Or Mercury," Neptune added, almost as an afterthought.

Pluto stepped forward to say something, but before she could manage, Mars spoke up. "We have to keep going. The future will be shattered forever if we don't. Mizumi and Aikin would want us to continue, not to mention Ami-san and Hotaru-san. How do think they would feel if they lost their powers forever?"

Jupiter interrupted. "Besides, we haven't seen any bodies yet! I've learned never to assume that someone is dead just because they disappear for a little while." She smiled wryly with a hint of the sorrow behind her eyes, but moments later pumped her fist with determination and said, "We've got to continue for the team."

Uranus nodded and added, "It might be too bad if Aino was killed." When the other senshi looked at him with shock, he smirked and added, "Especially if I wasn't there to help send him on his way."

"Dead Scream." A ball of violet energy slammed into the shadows inches from SailorMoon's ankles and something shrieked as it was destroyed. "Move _now_!" Pluto commanded the younger, indecisive senshi. After a moment's hesitation, the Sailor team sprang into action.

0

SailorMoon panted and forced herself to run harder. If they could reach Black Lady in time... Out of the corner of her eye, she saw SailorVenus tripped by tendrils of shadows energy and dragged screaming into the floor. Silently, SailorMoon mourned her loss, and struggled to go even faster. Once the Seal was protected... Sailorpluto was captured as she refused to relinquish her hold on the Time Key, which was held by a mysterious snag on the floor. She disappeared without a sound, her long, green hair hiding her face from SailorMoon at the last second.

_I wonder where they're going after they disappear._

She was sure now that they hadn't been killed.

_I would know if my senshi had been killed. Already, I have a bond with them unlike anything else I have ever experienced. _

There was a blaze of flame from her right, and SailorMars vanished seconds after her attack failed. SailorJupiter was wildly throwing balls of sparkling electricity all around her, and a few times, the floor rippled and recoiled away from her. Her fists glowed green, and as she charged up for her next attack, the shadows formed a massive pair of jaws that swallowed her whole.

SailorMoon took a shaky breath, and realized that Michiru and Haruka's twins were the only remaining senshi. SailorNeptune flashed her a confident thumbs up, and Uranus smirked, winking at her almost playfully at the same time. SailorMoon smiled weakly, and prayed that they would reach their destination soon.

_The sooner we get this finished, the sooner we find the others, the sooner we can go home!_

As though they were working with some unspoken single, the twins moved at the same time. Neptune lunged at SailorMoon, shoving her and falling to the ground. Uranus caught her in his arms and sprang into the air seconds before his sister was consumed by the shadows that had been laying in wait for SailorMoon. His face expressionless, he seemed to glide easily through the air despite the heavy armor he wore. SailorMoon bit her lip and looked away. She knew how much the twins meant to each other, and what kind of sacrifice it must have been to give Neptune up without a fight. As if reading her mind, he smiled down at her, a smile that, for once, reached all the way to his eyes. Shadows wrapped around his ankles, dragging them both to the ground. He landed heavily on his knees, but lifted his arms higher, struggling to keep SailorMoon from the floor.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He tossed her away from himself with all his strength, and as she rolled across the floor, he vanished from sight into the ground.

SailorMoon sprang to her feet, tears glistening in clear blue eyes, and froze.

Kage smiled at her from where he leaned against a black pillar. Behind him was nothing but darkness, and SailorMoon could sense an enormous power shifted and stirring just out of sight. The Divine One was beginning to fully awaken, and it terrified SailorMoon beyond words.

"Don't be afraid," Kage said softly, "I can protect you."

"How can I trust you? You've kidnapped my senshi, killed Shinoki, and helped the Divine One destroy my home."

He didn't move, his smile didn't fade, and he responded, "I also saved your life more than once, saved the lives of your grandmother's senshi, and saved the life of Chiba Mamoru, risking my own life in the process. If that doesn't deserve some sort of recognition, than I don't know what should."

She hated the way he confused how she felt, and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. She clenched her teeth, tightened her fists and said, "Where are my senshi, Kage?" He shrugged and smirked at her. SailorMoon felt herself grow slightly nauseated as the power behind the demon shifted again. The Divine One would awaken soon.

_I'm running out of time._

"Take me to my senshi, Kage. _Right now._"

He blinked with surprise at her boldness, bowed mockingly, and stepped to one side, indicating that she should enter the darkness.

Head held high, every inch the arrogant princess, she strode past him. His smile faded when she vanished behind the curtain of darkness, his eyes revealing true concern behind the mask of mockery he wore. With a heavy sigh, Kage turned and followed her in.

0

SailorMoon, although doing her best to convince Kage and herself that she wasn't afraid, shut her eyes as she reached the curtain of darkness. It was eerie the way the light just _stopped_ at a certain point, and she didn't really _want_ to know what she was walking into. Never pausing in her arrogant, angry stride, SailorMoon nevertheless took a deep breath as she crossed over the threshold of the darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she caught her breath with shock. Behind the darkness, there was a massive chamber easily six times the size of the room of crystal and shadows. Black obsidian stalactites and stalagmites hung and branched from the ceiling and floor, respectively, the obsidian floor was smooth and polished enough that it acted like a mirror, making the room seem twice again the size it actually was. Green orbs of energy floated around the ceiling, giving off sickly green light, and numerous braziers and torches bore green flames. Against the far wall, a massive throne sat like some kind of hideous, oversized monster. In the shape of a gargoyle-like demon, the back was formed by the body. The head hung over the top of the throne slightly, giving an impression of looming protection. The seat of the throne itself was the cupped taloned hands of the demon. They were raised several feet off of the floor, so the owner of the throne would have to be very tall, or swing their legs freely while using it. The image was complete with torches of green flame mounted in each eye and huge, unfurled, black, bat wings branching out on either side from the back of the throne. SailorMoon turned her head away quickly, feeling queasy and more than a little frightened.

_That hideous thing is the key to the Seal. Maybe it's even the Seal itself! That horrible throne is the only thing standing between this universe and destruction._

She shuddered, and glanced at it out of the corner of her eye. Doing a double-take, her eyes widened and she shrieked, "Mama! No!"

Difficult to see against the black surface of the throne, Black Lady was encased in an orb of dark energy and nestled snugly in the taloned seat of the demon throne. She stared straight ahead, her ruby eyes blank, her hands glowing with black energy. Her face was a mask of hatred, and for the first time, Usa was afraid not just _for_ her mother, but _of_ her too. Eyes filling with tears, SailorMoon knew that she was probably already too late. She took a shaky step towards the throne, only to have multicolored braziers suddenly flare to life on either side of it. The fires illuminated hovering crystals, each matching the different colors of the flames.

"No..." The whisper trailed off into a repressed sob, and SailorMoon tightly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Everyone..." Tears formed in her eyes, and she gazed at each of the ensnared senshi.

On the far left, in a light golden crystal with a golden flame, SailorVenus hung suspended, her blue eyes round with fear her mouth opened slightly to call out.

Moving to the right, SailorJupiter was imprisoned, looking angry, one fist clenched. SailorMoon bit her lip until it bled when she saw the fear lurking behind the senshi of wood's eyes.

To the right of Jupiter, SailorMars was trapped. Her violet eyes half closed, arms wrapped around herself, she looked more upset than afraid.

SailorMercury... SailorMoon started crying openly when she saw the look of determination on Mercury's face. Her dark blue hair hung around her like a protective garment, and her eyes were narrowed with concentration. Her arms, like those of the senshi of fire's, were wrapped around herself, but SailorMoon suspected that it was because she had been trying to perform her attack, not that she was comforting herself.

The dark throne interrupted the flow of the crystals, but to the right of the throne another brazier with a golden flame sat underneath a dark golden crystal. Uranus Knight was smirking, and SailorMoon couldn't tell if he had been afraid or not. Somehow, she doubted it.

To Uranus' right, an aqua crystal held the prone SailorNeptune. Her hands were outstretched in their attack pose, and SailorMoon smiled tearfully. Her senshi hadn't gone down without a fight.

To Neptune's right, Guardian Saturn was imprisoned. The Silence Glaive was nowhere in sight, and he had an intense look of frustration on his face. It made SailorMoon think back to his transformation and wonder if maybe Hotaru had been right. Maybe the role of Saturn _shouldn't_ have been passed on. The power didn't seem to be making things very easy for Aikin.

To his right, and last in the line of crystals, Sailorpluto was trapped. Her face downcast, she looked highly distraught and filled with sorrow.

"Everyone!" SailorMoon wiped her eyes with one arm and ran straight at the braziers, having every intention of knocking them over with nothing but her hands if she had to. There was a slight swirl of shadows, and Kage appeared in front of her, catching her wrists in either hand.

"No!" He hissed, "Stay away from them!"

"Let me go!" She squirmed around in his grasp, struggling to see around him to her imprisoned friends.

"No! Wait!" Despite the fact that he was easily physically stronger than her, Kage was having a difficult time hanging on to her. Not only did he not want to hurt her by holding her too tightly, but SailorMoon was twisting around like she was made of elastic, and had nearly managed to slip her wrists free several times already. She kicked him in the shin with all her strength, and whereas he hissed with pain, his grip didn't loosen.

"Please," he begged her quietly, "stop it. If they see you, sense you...it's all over."

SailorMoon stopped struggling momentarily and blinked at him with surprise.

"What? Who's 'they?'"

Kage paled slightly; quite a task over his already pale coloring, and softly murmured, "Black Lady and the Divine One. If they notice us, they'll kill you and consume me." He shuddered but didn't elaborate.

SailorMoon was confused. She glanced over at the frightening throne, and could just make out the form of her mother through the darkening aura. Biting her lip, she hesitantly asked, "Can't Black Lady see us from here? She's sitting right there...and I thought the Divine One could sense everything that happened in the Labyrinth."

Kage shook his head and replied, "Usually, the Divine One _could_ see us wherever we went. However, it's preoccupied with Black Lady. Therefore, both of them are too busy to notice us." He sighed lightly and shook his head, "Soon, there won't be a Black Lady and the Divine One. Soon, it will only be the Divine One."

"_What_?" SailorMoon's head darted around as she tried to reestablish eye contact with Kage.

"Kage? What are you talking about? What's going to happen to my mother?"

He refused to look directly at her, and instead murmured, "The Divine One will consume her strength to break the Seal. If enough energy has been gathered by all of its minions, which, by the way, was what I was doing originally, than it will break loose and form a body for itself. If not-"

"Wait." SailorMoon shook her head with confusion. "Form a body for itself? I don't understand..."

"The Divine One is an entity. It's just energy, without a true, physical form. In order to exist in this world, it needs a physical body of some sort. With enough energy, manipulating matter to create a form for itself wouldn't be that difficult. Understand now?" SailorMoon nodded mutely, and Kage, a small smile on his face, continued.

"If enough energy hasn't been gathered, which is what I suspect the case is, the Divine One won't be able to establish a form for itself. If this happens, the Divine One will seize some weaker entity's body for itself. Most likely, because she'll be very weak from giving all that energy, it will use Black Lady's form."

"No!" Her voice echoed throughout the chamber, and she self-consciously ducked her head and whispered, "No! I won't let that happen."

Kage released her wrists slowly, and she wrapped her arms around herself, finally asking, "How can I free my senshi and break Mama free of the Divine One's control?"

He looked down and turned his head away from her. "Your mother became Black Lady too easily. I barely said a word about betrayal to her. I'm willing to believe that she was harboring some sort of resentment towards your family already. Because of this, the Divine One most likely has a very powerful grip on her soul. The only way to free her may be to destroy her."

"You mean kill her?" SailorMoon paled.

Kage shook his head miserably and replied, "No. I mean to destroy her. Her soul is ensnared. At this point, her death would only serve to free her soul from her body, not from the grip of the Divine One. You're going to have to use the ginzuishou to completely destroy her soul."

SailorMoon screeched, "What? _Never__!_ I'd rather die first!"

Kage sneered slightly and said, "You will, if you don't free her."

SailorMoon choked, and her eyes filling with tears, whispered, "_Free_ her? You want me to _destroy_ everything she is and everything she ever has been!"

"Do it. You have no choice. Would you sacrifice the world and the billions of lives in it for the life of your mother? Can you be that selfish?"

SailorMoon was rapidly slipping into shock, and, her eyes glassy, she mumbled, "Selfish?" The ginzuishou sparkled briefly and Kage's eyes widened.

"No! Not here! They'll notice you!" Without thinking, he reached down, his hand suddenly surrounded in a shadow aura, and clamped his hand over the brooch, covering the ginzuishou. SailorMoon blinked with surprise, looked down at his hand, and blushed. Realizing where his hand had ended up, Kage blushed lightly and snatched it away.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to alert the Divine One of your presence."

SailorMoon blushed again, but her face suddenly cleared of all self-doubt and worry. She looked up at Kage with an expression that was radiant in her confidence, smiled slightly, leaned forward, and kissed him gently. He looked down at her with innocent shock and wonder. Touching his lips lightly, he smiled back at her with a joy that was almost painful to look at.

Almost silently, she murmured, "I'm freeing my senshi, taking my mother back, and destroying the Divine One once and for all." She stepped around the stunned Kage, gazed at each of the crystals containing the senshi and shut her eyes.

_Come to me._

Her tiara disappeared, and underneath it a golden crescent moon appeared. It glowed silver, and SailorMoon slowly opened her eyes.

_Come to me._

Within each of the crystals, the senshi stirred slightly. Venus slowly shut her mouth, looked around, and then smiled slightly. She shut her eyes and the gem in her tiara began to glow yellow. Jupiter's look of anger faded, and the gem of her tiara glowed green. Mars, took a deep shuddering breath, hugged herself tighter, and tightly shut her eyes. The gem of her tiara glowed red. Mercury, blinked, looked surprised, and smiled gently. The tiara on her gem glowed blue. Uranus continued to smirk, and his body began to glow with a golden aura. Neptune smiled broadly, pumped her fist, and the gem in her tiara glowed aqua. Saturn looked around, frowned again, and a violet aura grudgingly surrounded him. Pluto looked up, a tear slipped down her cheek, and clutching the Time Key against her chest, the gem in her tiara glowed mauve. The facets of the crystals began to outline in the aura color of the senshi, and the light from SailorMoon's crescent moon brightened. The crystals began to fracture, and the flames on the braziers began to waver and flicker violently.

_Come to me. _

The light from her forehead continued to intensify, and the crystals began to fall apart. The auras of the senshi began to brighten as well, and Kage looked fearfully at the throne marking the Seal of the Divine One. When nothing changed in the black aura he sighed quietly with relief and looked over at SailorMoon.

_Maybe she can do this after all..._ Even as he was thinking it, Kage felt a familiar stirring in the back of his mind.

"Oh no," he whispered with dread, "No..." Whipping his head back around to face the throne, he saw the black aura roiling violently and expanding on the throne.

**What are you doing, Kage? **He felt his blood freeze in his veins, and found himself shaking uncontrollably.

_I'm luring the princess to you._ He felt his heart breaking into pieces, and vowed to say nothing more.

**Where is she?** Kage felt his heart stop and his breath catch. The Divine One hadn't sensed Serenity's presence, because Usa-chan hadn't directly utilized the power of the ginzuishou! He sighed softly and hoped the Divine One was too occupied with Black Lady to notice a lie.

_She...is on her way._ The voice fell silent, and Kage held his breath, praying for the safety of SailorMoon and her senshi. Moments passed, more fragments of the crystals fell, and Kage continued to hold his breath. Finally, the silence was broken.

**You are a liar. The princess is **_**here!**_

"NO!"

The sound of Kage's shout snapped SailorMoon out of her trance, and she looked around with dazed confusion.

"Mmm, what? Kage? What's-" The orb of darkness on the throne flared with energy, a roaring noise filled the air, a shattering sound added to it, and there was a flash of blinding energy. A cruel laughter filled the room.


	22. The Awakening of the Divine One

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Awakening of the Divine One, the Sailor Senshi Regroup**

"Ridiculous children." The aura of darkness around the seat of the throne faded, and Black Lady gently levitated into the air. She straightened her legs, smirked at SailorMoon and Kage, and slowly lowered to the floor. In place of the black moon that had resided on her forehead, a pentagram of red energy now glowed softly.

"Naive, stupid, innocent, _children_. All of you." Her mouth twisted in disgust when she looked at Kage directly, and snarled, "I was expecting more from _you_, Kage. You, of all my children, were the strongest, the smartest, the fastest. Of all the demons created in my Labyrinth, I expected you to succeed."

SailorMoon paled slightly and forced herself not to shake. There was a soft groan from the left of the throne, and she turned her head slightly, keeping one eye on Black Lady. Amidst the razor sharps pieces of shattered crystals, Uranus was slowly getting to his feet. Close behind him, Neptune, Jupiter, and Saturn were all recovering. Venus sat up and started to cry, holding her hands over her face. Mars leaned over weakly, and when the senshi of love moved her hands, it became obvious why she was crying. Gloves already stained with blood, she had been trying to stop the bleeding of a massive cut that spread all the way across both her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Mars blinked with surprise and her mouth fell partially open with shock.

Black Lady started to turn her head, and SailorMoon, desperate to keep the attention off of her injured senshi, said, "Give up now and I'll spare you."

Ruby eyes narrowed to slits of red, and she turned her full attention back to SailorMoon. Her face a mask of hatred, she snarled, "You've already damned her!"

SailorMoon, shocked at the hate-filled outburst, blinked, her eyes filling with tears, took a step backwards, murmured, "What?"

Kage came up from behind her and put his hands on either shoulder. Bending down slightly to keep his mouth level with her ear, he whispered, "Your mother has been consumed. That isn't Black Lady. It's the Divine One."

SailorMoon made a noise that sounded like something between a gasp and a sob. She fell back against Kage, who awkwardly squeezed her shoulders.

Black Lady smirked broadly and said, "Kage, you don't disappoint me. I see you are as perceptive as always. Only partially correct, but nevertheless, perceptive."

Kage refused to meet her stare, and head partially bowed, he murmured, "What's it up to now? I don't understand..."

SailorMoon stepped out of his grasp and tipped her chin defiantly. "I've warned you once already. Release my mother and return back to the Seal _now_." Black Lady laughed again, and dark energy swirled lazily around her feet. She raised one eyebrow mockingly and said, "If I don't obey you...what happens next?"

Biting her lip, SailorMoon took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and finally replied, "I'll destroy you."

Black Lady, obvious overcome with boredom, waved a careless hand in SailorMoon's direction and answered, "Kage _told_ you already! Black Lady isn't here. Your mother isn't here. I am the Divine One." Black Lady simpered, turned her back to SailorMoon in order to face the senshi, and then paused to tip her head back towards the senshi of the moon, adding, "I'm your new god, so get used to this face." She smirked and turned her full attention to SailorMoon's companions.

0

Usagi looked up at the darkening clouds and was glad when Mamoru pulled her closer.

"Don't worry, Usako. I'll protect you." He murmured it into the top of her head, but even as he spoke the words, his eyes were gazing at the sky. Minako sighed lightly and hugged her knees closer to her chest. Hotaru swung her legs gently as she read a thick book balanced in her lap, and Michiru leaned against Haruka, who had her arm around the other girl's shoulder. The blond looked up at the sky with unease and murmured, "The sky is growing restless." Michiru sighed softly and replied, "As is the sea." Hotaru, without looking up from her book, announced, "The end is drawing near."

"What?" Mako-chan looked to the others, but no one would meet her gaze, finally, she turned to interrupt the remaining two girls. "Rei-chan? Ami-chan? What does this all mean?" Ami sighed and shut the top of her computer. Rei stopped chanting and looked up at the blue-haired girl. Ami nodded slightly, and Rei took the lead.

"It means...that everything is about to change. The Divine One is awaking, and will soon occupy all time and space. It means...that our fate rests in the hands of untrained warriors, and _that_," she pointed to the raging sky, "indicates that they're losing."

0

SailorVenus froze when she saw the red eyes looking at her from over Mars' shoulder. Still dazed from having her face torn open, she stared at Black Lady with mute terror. Saturn, who was struggling to bandage her face with a piece of fabric he had cut from his cape, squinted with concentration and didn't notice how still his sister had gone.

"Is that better?" SailorMars smiled down at the younger girl and continued with, "Does it still hurt you a great deal? I did everything I could for your pain..." When Venus didn't answered, Mars murmured, "I suppose I could try another prayer to help relieve your suffering." She tipped her head to one side slightly and began to chant in a low voice.

"Don't bother." Black Lady's cruel, but loud voice cut through their quiet whispers like a hot knife through butter, and slowly, the senshi turned to face their attacker. Black Lady couldn't have looked more pleased with herself. She was the proverbial cat who'd had the cream, and Mars could almost see her self-satisfied tail lashing slowly.

_Just like a cat plays with the mouse before the kill._ Mars paled and began to shake. Another quick glance at Black Lady's face told the senshi of fire that her morbid thought was completely founded. Saturn had gotten to his feet, and the long handle of the Silence Glaive appeared in his hand. The white blade gleamed true even the darkness, and he planted his feet firmly.

"Leave them alone, Neo-Princess Selenity."

She looked at him with mock surprise and said, "Oh? No honorific 'sama' after my name? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Although," she snickered, "After that incident with your mysterious father, one has to wonder if _she_ has an manners. Or is it morals she's lacking? I can never remember..." Black Lady tittered and smiled callously as Saturn's face turned red.

"Does it make you angry?" She whispered silkily. "Does it make you want to kill?"

Aikin suddenly found that he was alone in a dark black and violet mist.

"Can you feel the bloodlust inside of you? It's there you know." Black Lady's voice took on a seductive note, and Aikin turned quickly, trying to track her movement through the haze. "I can give you the opportunity to put those powers to good use. Imagine it. The power of Saturn is in your hands."

Tomoe Hotaru's face seemed to float before him.

_"I cannot give my power to another. I would never place that burden on another, and I don't trust anyone else to handle the powers of Saturn. Within myself, is the power to destroy this world. I could never trust another person's willpower to control the urge towards death and destruction that Saturn feels coursing through her very being."_

"Hotaru was weak. She didn't recognize the true power she possessed when she still controlled it." A hand caressed his neck, but when Aikin swatted at her, she was gone. "Cut my throat. Slash my body. Destroy me. I don't mind." Her fingers ran themselves quickly through his hair.

"Even your physical appearance has changed. Look at your hair, your eyes. Once upon a time, they were blond and green, respectively of course. Now look. Black and violet. The colors of Saturn. Your own body knows who the power should belong to. It's just helping you along the path to the right decision." She lowered her voice to a husky whisper, and added, "I personally think it looks better this way. Men with dark hair are so much sexier." Aikin blushed but didn't answer her. When she ran her finger along his lips he instinctively pulled back and bit her hand.

"Little bastard!"

He smiled slightly as the cursing continued, and slowly the haze faded away. When he saw Black Lady, she was several feet away, holding her hand tightly, and glaring at a dark trail of blood his bite had left in her hand. He wiped his mouth fastidiously and said, "Let me go back to the senshi."

She stopped cradling her hand and looked at him slyly. "Kill me."

"No."

"Why not?" She inched closer to him and the Silence Glaive, having disappeared some point in th mist, reappeared in his hands.

"Because you're Usa-chan's mother."

"So what? I've been a lot of things at one time or another." She giggled and added, "As the Divine One, I've been _everything_." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're a murderer."

He looked at her with obvious annoyance on his face and replied, "I'm _not_ a murderer, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and Saturn braced himself, knowing that a direct attack at this range would probably vaporize him. Dark energy swirled around her feet, up her body, and into her hand. She raised her arm, opened her palm in his direction, and smiled cruelly.

"Good-bye, Aikin-chan." A small streamer of dark energy shot from her hand, and Saturn crossed his arms over his body, the Silence Glaive in front. The energy parted on the white blade, and Black Lady paused. A curious look on her face, she tipped her head to one side, a slight smile playing on her lips. Her eyes brightened, and she smiled more fully. Looking directly at Guardian Saturn, she said, "Kill me or SailorVenus will die." Saturn paled, and he tightened his grip on the Silence Glaive.

"Leave her alone!" A violet aura began to glow around his body, and his hair lifted slightly as the energy around him built. Black Lady smirked at him and replied, "Try and make me."

"Bitch!" With a scream of rage, he raised the Silence Glaive and ran directly at her. She laughed and opened her arms to the gleaming white blade of the deadly weapon.

0

Does it make you angry?" Black Lady whispered silkily. "Does it make you want to kill?"

To the other senshi, a mere instant had passed, but it was clear from the swirling purple aura that sprang up around Saturn that he was now locked in a private battle elsewhere. Nearby, Venus and Mars fell back, terror written plainly on their faces. Neptune took a tentative step towards him, and Uranus, who was standing just in front of her, muttered, "What just happened there?"

SailorMoon, across the room, took a step towards them and whispered, "No. Don't listen." She took another step forward, and saw Mercury stirring. At the same time, Sailorpluto had gotten up.

"Your majesty," SailorMercury weakly said, struggling to get to her feet despite the numerous bleeding cuts and gashes up and down her long legs. "Please, stop." Saturn growled deep in his throat, and he raised the Silence Glaive over his head.

"AIKIN! NO!" SailorMoon took off at a run, Kage beside her.

Sweat pouring down his face, Saturn tightened his grip on the Silence Glaive.

"I'll...kill...you...if...it's...the...last...thing...I...do!" He gasped, and shifted his grip on the glaive again. Neptune suddenly sprinted away from her brother and towards Saturn. Black Lady didn't move, but there was a surge of energy, and all the senshi were pushed to the ground, save Saturn. Despite the fact that his arms were beginning to shake, he still managed to keep the Silence Glaive suspended over Black Lady. The aura brightened, and the Glaive slipped down towards her throat. Her eyes were inviting, and she tipped her head to allow him a better shot at her neck.

SailorMoon, her body shaking, managed to drag herself to one knee. "Don't...Aikin..."

Saturn gasped again and the Silence Glaive slid down another inch. "No." He turned his hands and started to move the frightening blade away from Black Lady. She narrowed her eyes and Venus started to scream. Saturn's eyes flashed violet and the Silence Glaive shot back into the air.

"Die." He whispered in an expressionless voice that sounded nothing like his own. Fear flashed in his eyes as the Glaive cut through the air towards Black Lady's exposed throat, and at the last second he froze and screamed, "HOTARU!"

0

Lightning flashed, and Usagi whimpered. "Mamo-chan."

He pulled her closer, his face downcast.

Mako-chan had long since given up pacing, and instead contented herself with repeatedly shadow-punching the wall. Minako was hugging Artemis tightly, tears glistening in her eyes. Haruka and Michiru had stopped looking at the sky, and instead were sitting together on the steps leading up to the shrine. Michiru had her head resting on Haruka's shoulder, and the senshi of the sky was running her fingers along the grain of the wood in the floorboards. Ami was half-heartedly playing chess against Rei, who looked moody and preoccupied. Hotaru continued to swing her feet and read the thick book in her lap.

"HOTARU!" The scream echoed through the air. The dark-haired girl whipped her head up, her violet eyes wide.

"Oh no..."

The girl screamed as a beam of violet energy shot down from the sky and enveloped her entire body. The screaming faded, and the book, now hanging in thin air, fell to the ground.

0

The Silence Glaive twisted out of his hands, and Saturn gratefully dropped to his knees. Hovering in mid-air for a moment, the beautiful handle floated gently down to rest in the ethereal hands of a transparent young girl with long black hair and violet eyes. Her eyes. Infinitely sad, she looked down at Aikin with tears shining against a violet backdrop. Reaching one hand down to him, he, in turn, reached up to her. As their fingers touched, a violet aura ran through his body and into hers. His hair turned blond once again, and his eyes returned to green. As Hotaru reabsorbed the power of Saturn, her sailorfuku appeared, and her body turned solid. Her boot heels clicked as they appeared on the obsidian floor, and she turned to face Black Lady. The pink-haired woman's face was twisted into a mask of rage, hatred, and a small amount of fear. There was a small sigh of air, and the senshi found that they could move again.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence...the soldier of death and rebirth...Sailorsaturn."

Aikin's transformation faded, leaving him in jeans and a tee-shirt. On hands and knees, he scrambled over to where SailorVenus panted and was sprawled halfway across the floor. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she had her face buried in SailorMars' shoulder.

"Nako-chan! Are you okay?"

"Divine One," Sailorsaturn said calmly, "Now is when you die. Farewell." She raised the Glaive and charged directly at Black Lady. Unlike moments before, Black Lady no longer seemed to have any urge to die. Without the corruption of an innocent tied into the destruction of Black Lady's body, it seemed more likely that any damage Saturn inflicted would significant, rather than just another "game" of the Divine One. Leveling a massive amount of dark energy in Saturn's direction, Black Lady managed to hold the Silence Glaive in place.

SailorMoon finally managed to reach her senshi, and helped Mercury to her feet. The rest of them painfully got up, Venus leaning heavily on her brother for support. Each of them looked to Moon for direction, and she felt herself start to panic.

_I'm not a leader! How did I get myself into this position?_ She bit her lip nervously, but had a sudden revelation as a tiny voice inside herself whispered, _Of course you're a leader. You're from the bloodline of Serenity. The power to lead is within you, Neo-Princess Serenity. SailorMoon. Tsukino Usagi._

"Right." she murmured softly. "I'll do it."

She looked at each of the senshi slowly, and then glanced at Sailorsaturn. Quickly losing ground to the power of the Divine One, it was obvious the senshi of silence would soon be thrown to the ground. The chamber shook violently, and Pluto clutched the Time Key to keep her balance, saying, "We must hurry! The fabric of time is beginning to rip!"

SailorMoon nodded her head, turned to face Black Lady, and called out, "Silver Moon Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" She held her head high and called out clearly.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Smiling secretly, Mars looked peaceful and unafraid for the first time.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Defiantly proud, her face dared the Divine One to try and stop them.

"Venus Crystal Power!" When she yelled, the crude bandage over her nose slipped down, and the long cut in her face began to sluggishly ooze blood again.

"Uranus Planet Power!" He smirked arrogantly, and tossed his head slightly.

"Neptune Planet Power!" She stared at SailorMoon with complete confidence as she added her power to the group's.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Her face a mask of concern, Pluto seemed preoccupied and barely aware of her surroundings.

Saturn's boots slid and she was forced backwards by the power of the Divine One, but she weakly called out, "Saturn Planet Power!"

Together, the senshi yelled, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" A massive outpouring of energy rushed towards the Divine One, whose eyes widened. She crossed her arms over her body and a sinister black aura dome sprang up all around her, hiding her from sight. As the multicolored attack slammed into the dark aura, the Divine One started to scream. SailorMoon, tears running freely down her face, didn't hesitate as she continued to pour energy into fighting. A small silver crack appeared in the dark dome, and SailorMoon shouted, "Don't give up, everyone! It's starting to weaken!"

Sailorpluto started to scream, released her hold on the Time Key, and fell to the floor, hugging herself tightly. Aikin was immediately at her side, and the senshi started to falter; they desperately needed _everyone's_ strength in order to maintain the attack. Saturn, already weakened from holding the Divine One on her own, fell to her knees, barely keeping the Silence Glaive in front of herself.

"Setsuna-san!" Aikin exclaimed with worry, "Hang in there!"

She shook her head weakly and murmured, "Time is tearing, we don't have the power... everything is going to be destroyed!" Her eyes rolled back into her head, and Aikin stared at her limp form with shock plainly on his face.

A gasp brought his attention back to the other senshi. Because of the loss of the energy of Pluto, the Planet Attack was quickly losing strength. The senshi were paling, and a few of them had started to shake with exhaustion. The black dome protecting the Divine One began to expand, and the screaming from within it trailed off. Sailorsaturn gasped weakly as trails of blood appeared on her face and arms. A dark aura climbed over her, and the Silence Glaive fell to the ground. Aikin clenched his fists with frustration; without the power of Saturn, there was nothing he could do to help them. He climbed helplessly to his feet, and in doing so, bumped the Time Key with his foot. Staring at it with fascination, he slowly reached down and picked it up. The Garnet Orb winked at him in the feeble light, and he shrugged.

"It can't hurt anything I suppose. The world's about to end anyway." Taking Sailorpluto's place in the circle of senshi, Aikin aimed the Key at the Divine One and shouted, "Pluto Planet POWER!" Taking to him as if it had been created for his hands alone, the Garnet Orb sprang to life with mauve energy, instantly weaving itself back into the attack.

The Divine One shrieked, and in a flash of light, the dome exploded, throwing bits of dark energy everywhere.

Blinking their eyes to clear the glare, the senshi found Black Lady laying in the middle of the floor. Completely still, her face pale, the fallen woman looked like a wax figure. Her dress was torn in several places, and a thin line of blood trailed from her mouth. The red pentagram on her forehead flickered weakly, and finally stopped glowing.

"Mama..." SailorMoon whispered with heartbreaking sorrow. She slowly moved away from the senshi, Kage trailing after her. She knelt down next to the still form of her mother and gently kissed her brow.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't want this to happen." She cried silently, holding a pale, still hand in her own. "I'm so sorry I made your life so hard," she sobbed, "Maybe...if I hadn't been born...you wouldn't have wanted to become Black Lady again, and then...you wouldn't have had to die this way!" She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking, and sobbed.

SailorMercury took a step forward, but Jupiter restrained her gently, saying, "Let her have her time alone. Trust me. It's better to say good-bye than to keep everything inside." Mercury wrapped her arms around herself and whispered, "I know. I almost lost my best friend that way."

"I'm sorry, Mama! I'm so sorry! I wish I could have died instead of you!"

"We can arrange that." Black Lady's eyes opened quickly, and her hand shot forward, nails extended into blood red talons.

SailorMoon screamed and blood splattered across her face.


	23. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Final Confrontation, Neo-Princess Serenity-sama**

Touching her cheek unbelievingly, SailorMoon looked at the small bloodstains that now adorned her glove. Eyes wide, she realized that she could no longer see Black Lady.

_There's someone in front of me._ She began to shake as she realized who the only "someone" could be.

"No..." she murmured unbelievingly, "No..._Kage_!" She ignored the sinister, wet, gleam that his cloak now held, and instead scrambled to her feet.

The senshi ran towards her, and SailorMoon took a shaky step around Kage. Both Kage and Black Lady were frozen in their attacks. Kage's face held a look of determination while Black Lady's was one of poisonous hatred. Her nails were still buried in his body after cutting through his armor like it wasn't there, and the only movement was a thin line of darker red slowly dripping down them and around her arm. Blood.

SailorMoon gasped and almost fell as she felt her knees shake and nearly collapse. Kage had one arm extended, and when she followed it to the end, she found his pale hand holding a sword made of shadows buried in Black Lady's heart. Time held still for a moment as SailorMoon looked at them, and with an almost tangible 'snap' in the air, things resumed. Kage groaned weakly, and Black Lady looked down at her chest with surprise.

"You've injured me..." she said, obviously amazed. He smiled weakly, the sarcasm in his voice predominate and replied, "You've _killed_ me." She smirked at him and said, "No. Not yet." Her nails flashed black, the pentagram on her forehead burst into light, and Kage started to scream.

"Stop it!" SailorMoon, without thinking, lunged at Black Lady. SailorMercury made a grab for SailorMoon, but was restrained by Jupiter, who whispered, "We're too close. Any type of attack at this range will kill all of us. SailorMoon might be able to stop this."

Grabbing Kage's wrists, SailorMoon pushed downwards with all her weight, hoping to drive the blade in even deeper. Black Lady screamed, and for the first time, looked directly at SailorMoon.

"_You__!_" She snarled, "How _dare_ you interfere with me! I am Neo-Princess Selenity, ruler of everything: The Divine One!"

SailorMoon, Kage's blood still on her face, shook her head and replied, "You are _not_ my mother. You are _nothing._ _Die!_" She bore down on the blade again, and Black Lady screamed, renewed her attack on Kage for a moment, but was finally thrown backwards by SailorMoon's energy. She slid across the floor, eyes blank, and collapsed, her body a mangled ruin.

Kage fell to his knees, shallowly gasping for air. SailorMoon dropped to her own knees, crying, and looked at him uncertainly.

"Serenity-sama," he whispered weakly, "Usa-chan." She stared at him tearfully, unable to think of an appropriate way to respond. He brushed a tear off of her cheek with a gently, if somewhat shaky, finger and murmured, "Don't cry for me. I'm not worth it."

She shook her head vehemently and exclaimed, "Of _course_ you are! You've saved my life more times than anyone else I've ever known. You sacrificed yourself to protect me from Black Lady. You shielding my presence from the Divine One as I freed my senshi! You...you..." She started to sob, and covered her face with her hands. "This is all my fault. I should never have let you come with me. The senshi and I were the ones who were supposed to fight the Divine One. You were never supposed to get involved. Never..."

Kage reached out, cupped her chin in his hand and softly replied, "I _wanted_ to be involved. I wanted to be with you." He shook his head bitterly and added, "I'm nothing but a stupid demon who can't even face that it's a monster."

She shook her head gently and covered his hand with her own. "Kage," she replied softly, "physical appearance is meaningless. _This_ is who you truly are."

He laughed scornfully and said, "I killed Shinoki. It was of my own free will. Would you like to know something else? I _liked_ every second of it." Instead of responding, she threw her arms around him. Gasping with the pain of her impact against his wounds, and at the same time wrapping his arms around her tightly, he murmured, "I'm sorry, princess. Even when I want to be with you, I try to drive you away."

"I forgive you." She whispered softly. He smiled weakly and whispered, "Thank you." His body shuddered, and his breathing became more rapid.

SailorMoon hugged him tightly and cried, "Please, _please_ don't leave me! You've got to fight! You've got to stay strong!" Pushing her away slightly in order to see her face, Kage gasped, "Sorry, Usa-chan. I don't think I've got it in me anymore. Not even for you..." His face took on a look of fear, and he suddenly said, "What happens to creatures who die without a soul?"

She looked at him with confusion and replied, "What? I don't understand..."

"Without a soul! Without a soul!" He was becoming frantic, and his face grew paler. "What happens when you die without a soul?"

"I-I don't know."

He moaned softly and buried his head in her hair. "I'm going to reabsorb into the Divine One. That's what happens to all the creatures of the Labyrinth. I'm going to reabsorb, and then, if it recuperates from the injury you gave to its latest body, I'll be forced to fight against you." He started shaking, and SailorMoon held him closer. In her heart, she knew that she was the only one who could reassure him at this point.

_I don't know what to do. Help me._ SailorMoon had no idea who the plea was directed at, but all the same, was pleased when she received a response. A feeling of reassurance radiated from the senshi all around her, and Usa knew what she had to do.

"Kage," she said quietly, her eyes suddenly dry and tranquil, "look at me." He obeyed her hesitantly, and his shaking slowed as he gazed into the serenity reflected in her eyes. Neither of them noticed when the ginzuishou began to glow softly on her chest, and her gaze never wavering,

SailorMoon said, "I will _always_ be with you. The Divine One will never have you, I promise. Trust me?" He smiled with awe and whispered, "Forever." The two kissed gently, and Kage sighed softly, his body going limp. SailorMoon started to cry again, and holding him closely, she whispered, "Good-bye."

SailorVenus sniffled loudly, and wrapped her arms around Aikin's waist. He, in turn, had his arm around SailorNeptune's shoulders, who was gently crying. Uranus Knight bowed his head and clutched the hilt of the Heaven Sword tightly. Mars was openly weeping, as was Mercury. Jupiter's emerald eyes glistened slightly with unshed tears, but she had been through too much in the past hours to cry any more. Sailorsaturn stood slightly apart from the rest of the senshi, leaving heavily on the Silence Glaive for support and bleeding from numerous injuries. SailorMoon stood up slowly, gently laying Kage on the floor as she did so. She turned to face the senshi, a spreading bloodstain now at the center of her fuku. Her face was expressionless, but her hands shook slightly.

"The Divine One-"

"Is still very much alive, thank you." Black Lady slowly got to her feet, panting slightly. The gaping wound in her chest glowed with black energy, and slowly sealed into an ugly, twisting scar.

Her dress repaired itself, turning into a black mist that occasionally flashed with red streaks. It reached to the floor, and out onto the floor around her, her eyes began to glow red, and a pair of black energy bat-wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

"_Behold a form worthy of my power!_" Energy rippled throughout the room, and SailorMoon, without turning to face her enemy, whispered, "It really is the Divine One now. Mama is gone." The Divine One sneered and replied, "_Correct, and I have tired of these games, little princess. Give me the ginzuishou and I'll let your souls go free after I kill you._"

"Never."

"_I won't ask again. Give Me The Ginzuishou NOW!"_

"NEVER!" SailorMoon turned quickly, her eyes a more vivid blue than they had ever been, and as she turned her fuku faded away to be replaced with her gown from Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Princess Serenity stared at the Divine One defiantly, the glowing ginzuishou cupped between her hands, and said, "I'm putting you back where you belong!"

The Divine One laughed, and leveled a massive blast of black and red energy at Serenity and the senshi. Raising the ginzuishou, white light poured from her hands, stopping the dark energy in mid-air. The two struggled to gain ground, and the Divine One screamed with rage, unfurled its wings completely, and dark energy poured from the depths of darkness. Serenity gasped, and slid back slightly, she narrowed her eyes with concentration, and the ginzuishou brightened. Another torrent of energy poured from the Divine One, and a streamer of it passed by the crystal's energy and left a bloody score across her arm. SailorNeptune shook her head and said, "This is ridiculous. We have to help her!" Nodding their agreement, the senshi lined up behind Neo-Princess Serenity, four on each side.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!" Saturn's face was extremely pale, and her voice shook slightly, but her intent to help her princess was obvious.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Still lacking a transformation, Aikin channeled energy through the Garnet Orb mounted on the Time Key.

The multicolored energy shot directly into the ginzuishou, which magnified and brightened the white light to a blinding intensity. The Divine One laughed wildly, and the pentagram on its forehead began to glow red. Pure energy that was the essence of everything the Divine One was composed of, poured into its attack, and Serenity cried out as she began to lose ground again. The image of the ginzuishou began to waver in front of her hands, and she looked at it with disbelief.

"What?" She whispered, "What is this?" Before her eyes, the outline of the crystal began to waver and split, and soon, the hazy outline of a second ginzuishou settled over top of the first one.

_ "I want you to take this too, Usa-chan. For extra luck." Usagi held out the brooch, and SailorMoon stretched out a gloved hand. When her fingertips brushed the surface of the brooch, the ginzuishou within flashed. The brooch turned into a ball of light which drifted into Usa's own ginzuishou. The ginzuishou on her chest glowed softly, and she smiled at Usagi._

_ "Thanks."_

"The second ginzuishou...is the ginzuishou of the past!" Serenity's eyes widened with recognition, and putting all of her energy into the call, shouted, "Princess Serenity-sama! HELP US!"

0

"Usako?" Mamoru looked down at Usagi in amazement, who had begun to fade in and out of sight. She smiled with tranquility and said, "Don't worry, Mamo-chan. Usa-chan needs me. I'm going to help her now." He gasped and reached out to her, but she faded away completely, leaving the former senshi and Mamoru to stare at the empty place in shock. He fell to his knees, eyes shining brightly, and whispered, "Usako...please...be safe."

0

Neo-Princess Serenity gasped again as another tendril of energy worked around the ginzuishou and struck her. The pentagram's light increased again, and the senshi cried out in pain. They started to sag, and Venus, already weakened from repeated attacks by Black Lady, fell to her knees. Saturn was crouched low to the ground, trying to shield her rapidly weakening body with the Silence Glaive.

"Usagi-chan," Serenity whispered softly, "please come." A pale, transparent hand reached over top of her arm and stroked the ginzuishou. The second crystal turned solid, as did the hands that were reaching for it.

Princess Serenity smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Sorry. It takes awhile to fly through time."

The Divine One screamed in rage and renewed its attack. Princess Serenity held her own ginzuishou in front of her, and a second white light joined the first. Side by side, the princesses of the moon struggled to keep up against the dark energy their enemy was leveling at them.

Serenity's ginzuishou flickered, and her granddaughter's eyes widened, "What's wrong? Why is it doing that?" Serenity gasped and said, "The flaw! I forgot about it! The Divine One is trying to break the ginzuishou from within!"

"I...won't...let...you!" The golden crescent moon on Neo-Princess Serenity's head flashed silver, and the light of the second ginzuishou steadied.

"Thanks, but I don't think it will be enough...I feel myself losing power..."

"No!" Neo-Princess Serenity poured more energy into the crystal, but felt herself slowly growing weaker. She had reached the limit of her energy, and her senshi were exhausted.

Princess Serenity's face remained determined, but she murmured, "Sorry, Usa-chan. My ginzuishou just isn't powerful enough anymore." Even as the words left her mouth, the light of her ginzuishou flickered, wavered, and went out. Moments later, there was shattering noise, and the ginzuishou split into points of light. Princess Serenity collapsed, and in her place, Usagi fell to the ground.

Knowing she would lose precious inches in the battle for control, Neo Serenity took some of the energy of her own ginzuishou and nudged the points of light towards her senshi. They entered their bodies with little hesitation, and from the looks of surprise on their faces, Neo Serenity knew that they had no idea of what had specifically happened. However, apparently sensing the difference within himself, Uranus shouted, "Uranus Shattered Power!" His sister, trusting him, shouted, "Neptune Shattered Power!"

"Pluto Shattered Power!" Not to be left behind, Venus shouted, "Venus Shattered Power!"

"Saturn Shattered Power!" She took a shuddering breath and collapsed, her energy nevertheless joining the attack.

"Jupiter Shattered Power!"

"Mars Shattered Power!"

"Mercury Shattered Power!"

"Give us back our world!" Neo-Princess Serenity screamed as a massive outpouring of energy flowed through her and directly at the Divine One. From the look on its face, it was obvious it knew there was no escape, and laughed maniacally as it vaporized. Her eyes turned glassy and Neo-Princess Serenity collapsed, her dress returning to a sailorfuku.

0

"Thank you, Aikin." Sailorpluto nodded and took the offered Time Key back. Around them, the Gates of Time waited to send all of the senshi, present and future, back to the appropriate time periods. Usagi squealed and threw herself at the tall man waiting for her.

"Mamo-chan! Did you miss me?" He held her tightly and didn't respond, the look on his face was enough of a response. Lune settled on Usa's shoulder.

"Where have you been all this time?" She swatted at him playfully, and he hesitantly replied, _I'll tell you someday. For now, let's just say I was taking care of a few things._ He paused, and Usa sensed he had something more to say to her. She waited patiently, and finally he said, _If it wouldn't offend you, I would like to change my name._ She blinked with surprise, but shrugged and said, "It doesn't offend me. What did you have in mind?"

_Eclipse. For Moon-shadow. Lune-Kage. After all, he gave his life for you, something that I couldn't be there to do. _

Her eyes filled with tears, and Usa whispered, "Okay, Eclipse. It's perfect!"

"It's time for all of you to return home."

Sailorpluto motioned that the children of the senshi, and the original senshi step up to each other. Facing each other, they carefully looked each other over. On some unspoken signal, each of the original senshi raised their right hands, and each of the children raised their left. Clasping their hands together, multicolored auras flowed from the children back into the parents. Aikin, Pluto, Usagi, and Usa all stood out of the line, gazing at each other over the multicolored display of power. The distance of time was painfully obvious, and Usa could feel the gap widening between herself, Usagi and Mamoru. She glanced at Pluto out of the corner of her eye, and seeing the senshi of time was preoccupied, she dashed towards the two. At the same time, Usagi and Mamoru had been doing the same thing, and the three collided directly on the boundary. Standing parallel with the clasped hands of the senshi of past and future, the three hugged tightly.

"Good-bye, Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan." Usa was crying openly, as was Usagi. Mamoru looked down at his granddaughter and said, "Will we see you again?" Usa shook her head and replied, "Not until I'm born. Pluto is going to close the Gates of Time soon. She says the fabric needs time to recover from the damage inflicted by the Divine One."

She turned her head in time to see each of the children of the senshi passing through the Gate. One by one, the senshi passed through next. She turned back to her grandparents, but a voice stopped her from speaking.

"Usa-chan." She turned slowly and found Sailorpluto staring at her. "It's time for them to return to the past." Usagi started to bawl and hugged Usa tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you, Usa-chan."

The dark-haired girl giggled and winked playfully. "You'll see me again Usagi-chan. Trust me. I remember." Usagi and Mamoru turned to leave, when Usa suddenly clutched her brooch and called out.

"Wait." She waved her hand over the lid, which dissolved, revealing the ginzuishou of the future. She held her hand over the beautiful crystal, which separated from the brooch and levitated in the air in front of her. "Take this with you."

Usagi looked at the ginzuishou and shook her head. "I can't. You might need it."

Usa shrugged and replied, "Then take good care of it. If nothing happens to it while you're using it, it will be waiting for me at home."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru for confirmation and he shrugged. Usagi tentatively reached for the ginzuishou, and her brooch appeared in the air. The two smoothly combined and vanished again.

Usa laughed and said, "See? It wanted to go with you." The two girls hugged again, and Usagi turned to Sailorpluto.

"We're ready, Sailorpluto."

"Very well." She turned to the Gate in time to be hit in the legs by a rushing ball of pink.

"Hello, Puu!" Usa paled slightly and said, "Mama..." Chibiusa, noticing that she and Pluto weren't alone at the Gate, bounced over to the three.

"Usagi-chan! Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?" She smiled and laughed.

"Mama..." Reliving the last battle against Black Lady, Usa sniffled slightly and brushed a tear off of her cheek.

"Huh?" Chibiusa looked up at her with curiosity and said, "Who are you? Are you a time traveler too?"

"Mmm? Oh. I-uh...yeah." Usa smiled with a watery smile, and Usagi took Chibiusa's hand. Mamoru looked down at the tiny girl and said, "It's barely been any time since you left us Chibiusa-chan. Coming back so soon?" She blushed and replied, "Actually, Mamo-chan, I forgot Diana."

Usagi cackled, but stopped abruptly and said, "I don't remember seeing Diana around..."

Mamoru looked at her with amazement and said, "She's been living at your house, Usako! Remember? Just the other day you were telling me how she's taken to riding on your mother's head all the time."

Usagi thought about it for a moment and then nodded seriously. "Oh! Yes! I remember now!"

Usa laughed softly, trying to break the sudden silence, and Usagi ran towards the Gate, dragging Chibiusa with her.

"Well! We really must be going now! See you later, Usa-chan!" Mamoru shrugged, smiled, and with a slight wave, murmured, "Good-bye. See you in the future, Usa-chan."

She nodded. "Right!"

The three glowed mauve for an instant as they passed through the Gate, and Usa-chan looked at Pluto curiously.

"Setsuna-san? What did you just do to them?"

"The same thing I did to all the others. I've erased their memories. They'll remember nothing of what's happened recently. The last battle they'll remember having is the one against Queen Nehelenia. Their children won't remember having been senshi, and the Labyrinth and the Divine One are gone from their minds." She sighed lightly and added, "Actually, the Labyrinth itself will vanish just before the demons break loose. The guardian senshi kept her word. She moved everything to a separate reality the moment you attacked and destroyed the Divine One. Sailormoon's weapon, the Lunar Rose Blade, faded away when her memory did. In its place, a new moon kaleido scope appeared. I don't know quite how it happened, but perhaps the power of the ginzuishou works in ways more mysterious than even we are aware of."

Usa nodded pensively, and after a moment asked, "Setsuna-san? Are you going to erase my memory too?"

Pluto paused for a minute and then answered, "No. Even if I tried, I suspect Eclipse would just return it to you. It seems to be very important that you keep all remembrance of what happened."

"Thank you, Pluto."

"You're welcome." She waved the Time Key of the Gate, and slowly, the ancient door slid open.

Usa paused seconds before stepping through and said, "Pluto? One last question."

Sailorpluto smiled gently and said, "Go ahead and ask, Serenity-sama."

"Will Hotaru-chan be okay? I mean, she'll recover and everything, right?"

"Yes. The power of Saturn is strong. Although she used most of her energy helping you in the final battle and reverted back to the form of a baby, she'll be fine. Don't worry."

Usa smiled and bobbed her head. "Thanks, Sailorpluto."

Pluto nodded her head gently, and Usa turned to head back through the Gate. Moments before passing the threshold, she heard Pluto murmur, "Farewell, Usa-chan."

0

Neo-Princess Serenity smiled as warm sunlight spread across her face. She looked lovingly out across the city and said, "Home. I'm finally home."

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's strange, remembering something that no one else can, and, in essence, something that never happened. The Labyrinth disappeared, so of course, no one died, my senshi were never awakened, and I never went back in time to meet the senshi when they were young.

It's unnerving, walking by my friends and fellow senshi and realizing that they aren't my friends. Of all of them, I miss Mizumi-chan and the twins the most.

I guess, they were the ones who were the closest to me during our fight. Nakomi-chan's scar disappeared. The injury just vanished, like it never happened. I guess, in a way, it didn't. I don't know.

I often wonder if I'll ever need my power again. Eclipse says it's a possibility, and history would indicate that a peaceful world can't stay peaceful forever. I sometimes think about what things might have been like in the Silver Millennium. I wonder if they were surprised when their world collapsed around them. I know I was surprised when Crystal Tokyo was destroyed.

I miss Kage. I miss his smile. And something else. I was thinking about it a lot the other day. Why didn't my ginzuishou disappear when Usagi's was destroyed? It seems like a time paradox. Of course, it wasn't actually destroyed...it just moved into my senshi. No one knows about that but me, not even Usagi-chan. When I'm near my senshi, I can feel the sleeping power of the pieces of the ginzuishou within them. They're so casual and happy in their lives; they really don't understand what lies within them.

I guess, the world will always need protection...and of course, the ginzuishou within them will have to reform someday. It's the only explanation. Maybe, anyway...I'm not very good at time paradoxes.

I'm Tsukino Usagi, sixteen years old. I live in Crystal Tokyo where I'm heir to the throne as Neo-Princess Serenity. Once, in a place that doesn't exist, in a time that never happened, I was SailorMoon.

* * *

**Final Author's Note**

This was originally written over roughly 3 months in the beginning of 1999. I was gradually watching VHS tapes of fansubs of the show because the English dub stopped in the middle of Sailormoon R in a cliffhanger, and at the time there was no sign of it ever being picked up and finished. What's posted here is nearly the same as what was finished all those years ago, although it used to be littered with suggestions for background music and strange descriptions of camera angles and "shots". These were included mainly because the trend in Sailormoon fanfiction at the time was to treat each story as though it was a missing season of the anime, and mine was no exception. It was also easily the longest thing I had ever written, with its sequel, Sailormoon Shards becoming the longest only a few months later.

I should also note my fairly severe lack of knowledge about the Japanese version at large while writing this. I had seen the movies, a handful of episodes of the third season, and a gallery of screen caps from episode 200. I also spent hours pouring over episode synopsis that did a great job of the overall plot, but very little in terms of character interaction and personality. As a result, the personalities of the senshi are often a bit skewed, mostly because they're a strange mix of the English dub and characteristics that I adopted from other fanfics.

Labyrinth is the first part of a planned 4-part series called "Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Generations." Part II, BSSM Shards, is completed and is making its way online now. Part III, BSSM Dawning, was a prequel story about the origins of the ginzuishou. I only made it approximately halfway through Dawning before getting distracted by other projects, and the disc that it was originally stored on (that's right, an actual floppy disc!) was corrupted, resulting in sections of the story all over the place being lost. When I discovered the damage I tried to repair what I could, but at that point, much of what I had planned for the installment had been forgotten, and without an outline I found myself a bit lost in places. I didn't notice until years later, but both the prequel and the planned final installment (BSSM Rogue) have heavy sci-fi overtones, bracketing the fantasy portions, if you will.

As always, thank you for the reviews and kind e-mails. It's wonderful to know that people are still enjoying this story over a decade after it was first written!


End file.
